<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Paper Salesman by Mliz3698</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782838">The Paper Salesman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mliz3698/pseuds/Mliz3698'>Mliz3698</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jim Halpert - Fandom, The Office (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>63,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mliz3698/pseuds/Mliz3698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Key: normal font = normal life, Italic font =  interview with documentary crew (since it's meant to be a documentary) <br/>Warnings: mild language, sensitive material (small implications of domestic abuse) <br/>Synopsis:</p><p>Jim Halpert is a prank-loving paper salesman at Dunder Mifflin, who at best tolerates his job and co-workers, and is in a dying relationship with receptionist Pam Beesly. Just when he thinks he's ready to end his life at Dunder Mifflin, new paper saleswoman Y/N Y/L/N shows up and changes his life. They quickly become close and soon develop a relationship that neither of them expected, but both secretly wanted. Can Y/N and Jim make it through, or will they find they're just not meant for each other?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jim Halpert x reader, Pam Beesly x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Jim Halpert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Jim's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Jim walked into the office and smiled at Pam.</p><p>"Morning, babe." He smiled as he took off his coat.</p><p>"Morning. How was the game?" She asked.</p><p>"Eh. Quarterback sucked, so we lost." He shrugged before leaning over the reception desk and pecking her lips. He headed over to his desk, eyes narrowed slightly as Dwight stared at him, a stopwatch in his hand.</p><p>"Morning, buddy. Whatcha got there?" Jim asked as he put his bag on his desk.</p><p>"This is a stopwatch. Corporate is cracking down on tardiness. You're thirty-six seconds late, so I simply add up the time that you're late over the next month, go to corporate, and get you fired." He shrugged.</p><p>"And here was me thinking that we were friends." Jim fake-pouted, sitting down at his desk. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>"<em>My name is James Duncan Halpert, but I go by Jim. I'm twenty-five, and I'm a paper salesman." Jim nodded as he looked into the camera.</em></p><p>
  <em>"What does that include? Erm, I talk to clients, who are mainly companies, about the types of paper that I can sell them and at what prices...and I just bored myself explaining what I do for a living." He chuckled and nodded. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah. I don't want to be doing this forever. I think that I'd throw myself in front of a train if I ended up doing this forever." He spoke, running a finger over his bottom lip.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Alright, meeting in the conference room, ten seconds." Michael spoke, making people start to get up and head to the conference room.</p><p>"Yes, I could do that deal for you, no problem." Jim nodded, speaking on the phone to a client.</p><p>"Come on, Jimmy boy, conference room." Michael smiled.</p><p>"Two seconds, Michael, I'm just about to close this sale." Jim mumbled.</p><p>"What's more important, your sale or this meeting?" He chuckled.</p><p>"I'm pretty sure that it's this sale." Jim spoke.</p><p>"Oops!" Michael laughed as he pressed the button that hung up the call. Jim clenched his jaw as he put the phone back in the cradle and looked into the camera.</p><p>"Alright, I'm coming." He mumbled.</p><p>"That's what she said!" Michael laughed, making Jim look into the camera again and roll his eyes as he walked in and joined everyone.</p><p>"Okay, take seats, everyone, let's get started." Michael nodded. Jim gave Pam a small smile as he sat next to her.</p><p>"First things first, Meredith's birthday party is this Thursday, so get ready for that. Also, I've hired a new saleswoman, who is starting today, and I just want to say that I call dibs." He nodded.</p><p>"What? You can't call dibs on a person." Jim scoffed.</p><p>"I just have." Michael shrugged.</p><p>"How old is she?" Kevin asked. Michael paused.</p><p>"That doesn't matter." He shook his head.</p><p>"Is she twenty? Thirty? Forty?" Dwight asked.</p><p>"It doesn't matter, because age is just a number." Michael nodded.</p><p>"Okay, well, you can't say that." Jim chuckled as he looked into the camera.</p><p>"Michael, just tell us how old she is." Stanley spoke. </p><p>"Oh my god, she's twenty-four, okay?" Michael scoffed.</p><p>"You think that you've got a shot with a twenty-four-year-old?" Oscar scoffed.</p><p>"Okay, well that's just rude. Back to work, everyone." Michael spoke before leaving the room. Jim sighed and stood up.</p><p>"Hey." Pam smiled, taking his hand.</p><p>"Hey." He chuckled.</p><p>"Maybe we should set the new girl up with Dwight, or Ryan." She spoke.</p><p>"Um, maybe. I mean, she's not even here yet, so..." he chuckled.</p><p>"I meant when she gets here, silly." She smiled, pecking his cheek before going back to reception. Jim sighed as he sat back down and got on with work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The new saleswoman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jim stared at his computer, only half taking in what was on the screen.</p><p>"Hi, how can I help you?"</p><p>"Hey, my name is Y/N Y/L/N, I'm the new salesperson." Jim looked up and his eyes widened slightly as a stunning woman stood at the reception, talking to Pam. He studied her, moving his eyes up and down her. She was wearing the same sort of outfit that Pam usually wore, a pencil skirt paired with black heels and a button-up shirt. Her beautiful brown hair curled around her shoulders and fell gently against her back. He breathed out slightly as she laughed and smiled. God, her smile was stunning. Suddenly, he snapped out of it.</p><p>"Jeez, Jim. What's wrong with you, you're dating Pam." He mumbled to himself.</p><p>"Why are you talking to yourself? Are you losing your mind?" Dwight asked. Jim looked up.</p><p>"No, Dwight, I'm not losing my mind." He sighed before looking back down at his work. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Y/N's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hi, my name is Y/N Y/M/N Y/L/N, I'm twenty-four and it's my first day working as a salesperson at Dunder Mifflin." I smiled. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm kind of excited, people feel nice so far, but this is only sort of a stopover to another job." I admitted, nodding as I looked into the camera. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Everyone seems nice so far. I've only actually met a couple people, I already met the small blonde lady, Angela, I think, and Pam as well. She's really nice." I smiled. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I also saw that guy sitting across from the boss's office? The tall, brown-haired salesman. I haven't actually met him yet, but he looks like a nice person, and he's cute." I admitted, biting my lip and smiling.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>I stood in the kitchen, making myself a cup of coffee.</p><p>"Hey." I looked up and my eyes widened slightly as the stunning, tall sales guy walked in.</p><p>"Hey." I returned.</p><p>"I don't think that we've met. I'm Jim." he smiled, holding out his hand. I returned his smile and shook his hand.</p><p>"I'm Y/N. I'm the new salesperson." I spoke.</p><p>"It's lovely to meet you. You met Michael yet?" he asked.</p><p>"Um, is he the creepy guy with the eighties-style glasses, the mustard-coloured shirt and the stopwatch who said that I hadn't made a good first impression by being forty seconds late?" I asked.</p><p>"Oh, no, that's Dwight, you'll get used to his psychopathic tendencies soon enough." He nodded, making me laugh.</p><p>"I'll take you to go meet Michael if you want." He spoke.</p><p>"That'd be nice, thanks. I always hate meeting my boss alone for the first time." I chuckled.</p><p>"Sure thing. You ready to go now?" he asked.</p><p>"If you're free." I nodded.</p><p>"I am." He smiled, going to the door, opening it and gesturing me to it.</p><p>"Why thank you." I smiled, making him chuckle as he followed me through the door. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>Jim knocked on the office door and we waited for a response.</p><p>"Come in." a muffled voice sounded. Jim opened the door and we walked in. My eyes widened slightly at the man sat at the desk, a glass tumbler of whiskey in his hands.</p><p>"Jim, I said that you couldn't come in, now the new girl has caught me drinking at work, god, this is so embarrassing." The man laughed.</p><p>"You said that we could come in." Jim shrugged, hands in his pockets.</p><p>"No, no, I didn't. Too late now." The man sighed, laughing again. I looked at Jim.</p><p>"Um, Michael, this is Y/N, she's our new salesperson." Jim smiled at me.</p><p>"It's nice to meet you." I spoke, holding out my hand.</p><p>"Oh, we don't do handshakes here, I'm too cool of a boss to do that." He smiled. I nodded hesitantly as I retracted my hand.</p><p>"So, tell me a bit about yourself." Michael smiled.</p><p>"Well, I'm from New York, I have a brother, I-."</p><p>"Let me tell you about myself." Michael cut me off as he stood up and put his foot on his chair. I looked at Jim.</p><p>"He does this, just go with it." He shrugged.</p><p>"So, I'm an inspirer, a boss, a lover, a friend, a comedian, an entertainer, just to name a few things." He shrugged before his foot slipped off of the chair and he nearly fell.</p><p>"Okay, well...anyway, Y/N, it's nice to have another woman around here. Pam's got competition, huh, Jim?" Michael smirked. My eyes widened and I looked at Jim to see his eyes equally as wide.</p><p>"What? No." he scoffed, shaking his head with furrowed eyebrows.</p><p>"I'm just saying, Pam is a six at best, Y/N is like an eight-."</p><p>"Alright, well, we have work to do, I just thought that you should meet Y/N, see you later." Jim spoke.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm going to leave before I say something I regret." I nodded, making Jim chuckle and smile as we left the office. Jim shut the door.</p><p>"I am so sorry about that. Unfortunately, he's always like that." Jim smiled sheepishly.</p><p>"How does Pam deal with it?" I asked.</p><p>"Apparently she pictures me beating him up and that calms her right down." He nodded, making me laugh.</p><p>"Would you ever actually do that?" I smiled.</p><p>"I don't know. Maybe. If he said worse to you, I would." He nodded, looking at me.</p><p>"Wow, Jim, that's really nice." I smiled. He chuckled nervously and looked down.</p><p>"That's okay. Hey, just let me know if you need any help or anything." He spoke.</p><p>"Will do. Thanks, Jim, for everything." I smiled as we sat down.</p><p>"It's okay. I never mind helping out a pretty face." He smiled before realising what he'd said. He gulped and looked at Pam before looking back at me, making my smile dip slightly. He gave me one last small smile before looking down at his work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Jim and Pam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I chewed on the end of my pen, trying to work out how to finalise a sale.</p><p>"Jim, can I have your help-." I looked up and stopped speaking as I saw that he wasn't there. I looked around and saw him talking to Pam, laughing and smiling. I sighed, feeling a slight knot of jealousy in my stomach as I looked back at my work.</p><p>"Hey, Y/N." Jim smiled as he sat back down.</p><p>"Hey. Can you help with how to close this sale?" I asked, showing him the sheet.</p><p>"Oh, he's easy, he loves talking about his kids, so just ask how Alicia, age eleven, and Jackson, age eight, are doing." He nodded.</p><p>"Thanks." I smiled before looking at him.</p><p>"So, what's going on with you and Pam? You're over there a lot." I chuckled. He returned it and nodded.</p><p>"Well, we're actually dating so..." he smiled. I raised my eyebrows and gulped slightly.</p><p>"Oh, that's cool. I can totally see that, you're cute together." I nodded.</p><p>"Why thank you." He chuckled and nodded.</p><p>"So, do you have a boyfriend? Or a girlfriend?" he asked.</p><p>"Pfft, she's not gay. We'd know if she was gay." Dwight mumbled. Jim and I looked at each other and Jim smirked at me before looking at Dwight.</p><p>"How exactly would we know?" he asked, resting his chin against his fist.</p><p>"Have you seen the way that she dresses? She wears short skirts and tight tops, if she was gay, there'd be no need for her to show off what marks her as fertile, in a male dominated workplace." He mumbled. Jim chuckled and looked at me.</p><p>"Just ignore him." He smiled.</p><p>"I already do." I nodded, making him laugh.</p><p>"But to answer your question, no, I don't have a boyfriend." I shook my head.</p><p>"Oh. Well, I'm sure that you'll find someone. I mean, you're amazing, I don't know why someone wouldn't want you." He smiled.</p><p>"Thanks, Jim." I returned. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Jim's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>"Pam and I have been dating for just over a year and a half now. It's going okay, we've had our problems, but I love her, so it always works itself out." He nodded. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What do I think of Y/N?" he asked, repeating the question that the producer had just asked him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"She's really nice and cool. I mean, she's been here for two weeks now and we're getting on really well. Yeah, I think that she's awesome and I can see us being really good friends." He smiled into the camera. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Y/N's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>"I could give you five percent off of your next order?" I asked, talking to a client on the phone. I sighed as I rested my head against my hand.</p><p>"The most that I could do would be twenty percent, but I'd have to check with my manager." I spoke, biting my lip.</p><p>"My final offer is twenty percent and free delivery on your order, I can't do any more." I shook my head.</p><p>"Okay. Thank you for your time." I sighed before hanging up and resting my head against the desk.</p><p>"You okay, Y/L/N?" Jim chuckled. I looked up at him and sighed.</p><p>"No. I just lost one of my biggest clients to Staples." I spoke.</p><p>"Oh. I'm sorry. It's tough losing your first client." He nodded, giving me a reassuring smile.</p><p>"The issue is that they're not the first client I've lost. They're the third." I choked as I looked down. Jim's smile dropped completely.</p><p>"Hey, hey, it's okay, don't cry." He chuckled gently as he wheeled his chair over to me before taking my hands in his. I gulped at the contact and looked at him.</p><p>"It's okay. You've only been here for three months, the first half a year is always hard because you're trying to learn the ropes and learn what makes each client unique at the same time. It's not easy work." He scoffed, shaking his head. I looked at him.</p><p>"I'll tell you something. I lost five of the company's biggest clients within my first month." He nodded. My eyes widened.</p><p>"What?" I laughed.</p><p>"I know. I sucked, I was even worse than you are." He smiled, making me laugh more.</p><p>"Point is that we all start off on a small streak of losing clients. And that's okay. Because they'll call back in a month because Staples have raised their prices and they want us back and so you'll get most, if not all of your clients back. It's okay, Y/N. You got this." He smiled gently at me. I returned it.</p><p>"Thank you, Jim." I nodded before leaning forward and hugging him. He returned it, gently putting his hand against my hair to hold me close.</p><p>"It's okay. I don't like seeing you upset." He admitted before letting me go.</p><p>"I'm going to let you get back to work." I smiled.</p><p>"Okay. I'm here if you need me." He returned the smile before wheeling back to his desk, giving me one final smile before going back to his work. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>I walked into the break-room and smiled to myself as Jim sat there.</p><p>"Hey, Halpert." I spoke, making him look up.</p><p>"Hey, Y/L/N." he smiled, making me chuckle.</p><p>"You know how you love me?" I asked, walking towards the table. His smile faltered slightly and his eyes wavered as he looked down.</p><p>"Um, yeah, sure." He chuckled nervously, gulping as he looked back up at me.</p><p>"You're a great salesman. I was wondering if you could give me some tips on how to stop losing clients and start closing deals." I spoke as I sat down.</p><p>"Oh, sure, yeah." He smiled, popping a grape into his mouth.</p><p>"Okay, so always start the sale like a conversation. You need to know your clients for this, so for example, I might be on the phone to Mr. Neal, who has a wife and two kids. I'll start with how are the kids, then he'll ask about Pam. It's a lot easier to close a deal with someone who thinks that you're friends." He nodded.</p><p>"That's gold, Jim, thank you." I smiled.</p><p>"It's okay. Um, what else...oh, I know that you would never do this, but if you don't close a sale, end the call with grace. If you swear at them or are unpleasant to them for not closing, not only will they not come back to you specifically if they come back to Dunder Mifflin, but you also put your job on the line. And I don't want to see you go." He admitted, looking at me. I smiled at him.</p><p>"Thanks so much. You're amazing." I smiled as I stood up.</p><p>"Nah I'm not, I'm just helping out a friend." He returned my smile. Mine dipped slightly, but I hid it as I left the break-room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. "Will you marry me?" "...no"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sat at my desk, tying out my sales.</p><p>"Psst." My eyebrows furrowed as I heard something.</p><p>"Psst." I looked around, looking to my right.</p><p>"Other way, Y/L/N." Jim whispered. I looked at him and smiled.</p><p>"What's up-." My voice trailed off as he put a finger to his lips. My eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>"Watch this." He whispered before pointing to Dwight. I looked at him before looking at Dwight, who was about to take a sip of his coffee. He took a sip before spitting it out, coughing and spluttering. Jim smiled at me.</p><p>"Salt, not sugar." He chuckled.</p><p>"Oh that's awesome." I laughed, making him smile.</p><p>"Jim, what did you do to my coffee?" Dwight spat.</p><p>"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jim shook his head.</p><p>"Joke's on you, I'll just have yours instead." Dwight sneered before taking a sip of Jim's coffee. He spat it out again, making Jim smirk.</p><p>"You salted your own coffee?" I laughed.</p><p>"I did." Jim nodded, making me laugh more.</p><p>"Just because you want to impress Y/N." Dwight mumbled. My smile faltered, as did Jim's.</p><p>"Sorry, what?" he asked, clearing his throat.</p><p>"I know that you like her, so no wonder you want to show off in front of her." He scoffed. Jim's smile dropped completely as he looked between Pam and I.</p><p>"Yeah, as a friend. I always prank you, Y/N being here doesn't change that." Jim chuckled nervously. My smile dipped further at his words and I looked at him.</p><p>"Sure. Keep telling yourself that." Dwight smirked. Jim looked at me and gulped before going back to his work, making my smile disappear entirely. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Jim's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why does everyone think that I have a crush or something on Y/N?" Jim chuckled nervously. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I mean, sure, she's cute and funny, and she gets me, and she's easy to talk to and prank Dwight with, and she's cute-did I already say that one-erm..." he gulped and looked into the camera. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But I'm with Pam, and I love her, and I'm even considering proposing to her, so..." he chuckled nervously, scratching at his chin as he looked into the camera again. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Please don't tell Pam." He gulped.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Y/N's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, I don't have a crush on Jim." I scoffed as I looked into the camera. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why? Did he say something?" I gulped, making the producer shrug. I sighed and shook my head. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Even if I did have a crush on him, it doesn't matter because he doesn't have a crush on me and he's in love with Pam, and I would never do that to either of them, and Jim isn't the type of guy to cheat...no, there's nothing there." I gulped, shaking my head and giving the camera a small smile. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>I walked to the reception desk and grabbed a jelly bean.</p><p>"Hey, Y/N, can I talk to you for a sec?" Pam asked.</p><p>"Sure." I smiled, leaning over the desk slightly to face her. She looked past me at Jim for a moment before looking at me.</p><p>"You and Jim are getting close, right?" she asked. My eyes widened slightly.</p><p>"Erm, I guess, as friends only, of course." I chuckled nervously.</p><p>"Yeah, of course." She smiled, making me return it.</p><p>"Do you know if he's planning to propose?" she asked. My eyes widened and my heart dropped slightly.</p><p>"Oh, um, he hasn't said anything to me, I could kind of hint towards it if you want me to." I gulped.</p><p>"Actually, I want you to do the opposite." She smiled sheepishly. My eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>"I'm not following, Pam" I spoke. She sighed and looked at Jim.</p><p>"If he's thinking about it, dissuade him from it, talk him out of it." She spoke. My eyes widened.</p><p>"You want me to stop him from proposing to you?" I scoffed. She sighed and nodded. I looked over my shoulder at Jim, working on whatever he was working on. Poor guy has no idea, I thought as I turned back to Pam.</p><p>"Why don't you want to marry him, Pam? I mean, no pressure or anything, but he's an amazing guy, and you've been dating, what, two years now?" I asked.</p><p>"I know, and don't get me wrong, I love him, but he entered this relationship knowing that I didn't want to get married and to be fair, I knew that he wanted to get married, but he said that it was okay that I didn't want that. I don't know, I just don't want to break up because he proposes and I say no." she sighed. I nodded and returned it.</p><p>"Okay, I'll talk to him for you." I nodded.</p><p>"Thank you. So much. I actually want to do something in return for you doing this." She smiled.</p><p>"Like what?" I asked. She bit her lip and smiled at me.</p><p>"You're single, right?" she asked. I chuckled nervously.</p><p>"Don't want to be, but yeah." I nodded.</p><p>"Well, I have a guy friend who also wants to meet someone, and he's really sweet and nice. He's a lot like Jim, actually, I think that you'd like him." She smiled. I hesitantly returned it.</p><p>"I was thinking that we could double-date. We could go out tonight, you and him, Jim and I." She spoke. My eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>"A double-date...after I've just told Jim that you don't want him to propose?" I gulped. She sighed.</p><p>"I know how it sounds. And I'm fully expecting some fallout from you telling Jim that I don't want to get married, but Jim loves a good double-date, so I'm hoping that that'll help us smooth things over." She smiled sheepishly. I sighed and nodded.</p><p>"Fine. Give me ten minutes." I spoke.</p><p>"Thank you." She smiled as I walked away.</p><p>"Jim." I spoke, gently putting my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me and gave me a gentle smile.</p><p>"Hey, my favourite salesperson." He smiled, putting his hand over mine and making me smile slightly.</p><p>"I, erm, I need to talk to you." I nodded. His smile dipped.</p><p>"Is everything okay?" he asked, closing his hand around mine. God, his hand felt good like that.</p><p>"Yeah, I just need to talk to you." I nodded.</p><p>"Okay, sure." He nodded, concern in his eyes as he stood up, his hand still grasping mine as he led me into the kitchen.</p><p>"Is everything okay?" Jim asked as I shut the door.</p><p>"I need to have a difficult conversation with you, Jim." I nodded as he leant against the counter and I stood opposite him.</p><p>"Are you sick?" he gulped. My eyes widened slightly.</p><p>"Oh, god, no, no I'm okay." I reassured.</p><p>"Oh, thank god." He chuckled, holding a hand to his chest.</p><p>"You seemed really worried there." I chuckled slightly. He looked at me.</p><p>"What can I say, I care about you." He admitted, shrugging and shoving his hands into his trouser pockets. I smiled slightly but that dropped.</p><p>"Anyway, um, were you planning on proposing to Pam at some point?" I asked. Jim looked at me.</p><p>"I mean, I haven't bought the ring yet, but yeah, why?" he asked. I gulped.</p><p>"Don't buy the ring." I spoke sheepishly. Jim narrowed his eyes at me as he took his hands out of his pockets.</p><p>"Sorry, what?" he scoffed.</p><p>"Pam just asked me to put you off proposing to her." I admitted. Jim's eyes widened.</p><p>"What? Is that what you were talking about at her desk?" he asked. I sighed and nodded. He scoffed and shook his head, his eyes wavering.</p><p>"Why would she say that? Does she not want to marry me?" he choked.</p><p>"According to her, you started dating knowing that she didn't want to get married." I spoke. Jim looked at me.</p><p>"She said that?" he mumbled.</p><p>"Yeah, why?" I asked. He scoffed and shook his head as he rubbed his hands over his face.</p><p>"She was engaged before we were together." He admitted. My eyes widened.</p><p>"What?" I scoffed. He nodded.</p><p>"She was engaged to a guy from the warehouse. But then I told her that I loved her, not to break them up, but because it didn't feel right lying to her about how I felt. She said that she felt the same way, but chose him. However, she didn't go through with the wedding and we started dating a year later. Point is, that's a freaking lie because she was going to get married." He ranted before taking a deep breath.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Jim. I swear to god, she didn't tell me that she'd been engaged before, she only asked me to put you off the idea." I sighed. He returned it and nodded.</p><p>"Yeah. I'm sorry, I know that you would have told me had she said that. Sorry, I didn't mean to shoot the messenger." He sighed.</p><p>"It's okay. I'm just sorry that I had to be the one to tell you." I spoke.</p><p>"So am I. I mean, I love Pam, but it was screwed up for her to ask you to tell me." He spoke. I sighed and nodded.</p><p>"Thank you. I know that that was hard but it's not your fault and I don't blame you." He reassured.</p><p>"Thanks, Jim." I gave him a small smile. He returned it and sighed before hugging me. My eyes widened slightly but I returned it, putting my arms over his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I started to pull away but he stopped me so that our faces were close. I gulped and looked at him, feeling my heart jump as he looked at my lips.</p><p>"I'm glad that I could help you." I spoke as I moved out of his grip.</p><p>"Yeah, um, thanks." He gave me a small smile. I returned it before leaving the kitchen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The double date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Jim's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>"Thanks, Jim." Y/N gave Jim a small smile. He returned it and sighed before hugging her and burying his face in her hair. God, she felt good. Not to mention that he hadn't felt this way since he had first been with Pam. In fact, this was a greater feeling. A more passionate feeling. Jim smiled to himself as Y/N put her arms over his shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She started to pull away but he stopped her so that their faces were close. She gulped and looked at him, looking down at his lips before returning her glance to his eyes.</p><p>"I'm glad that I could help you." She spoke as she moved out of his grip.</p><p>"Yeah, um, thanks." He gave her a small smile. She returned it before leaving the kitchen. Jim sighed and rubbed his hands over his face as he tried to process what had just happened. Pam had lied to Y/N and then gotten her to tell him that she didn't want to marry him, instead of telling him herself. How could she do that? He wasn't going to stand by and let this happen, he thought as he clenched his jaw and stormed out of the kitchen. He stormed towards the reception desk.</p><p>"Jim-."</p><p>"Shut it." Jim cut Dwight off as he reached Pam.</p><p>"What, did you not want to see my reaction when I found out that you didn't want me to propose?" he asked sarcastically, cocking his head to the side. Pam sighed and looked up.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Jim." She spoke.</p><p>"No, no, don't even try. I can't believe that you got Y/N, my best friend in the freaking world, to tell me. After everything that we've been through. What, were you hoping that I'd get pissed off at her instead of you? Because sorry, Pam, but no." He spat.</p><p>"If I'm being honest, you two seem a lot closer right now than we are. I thought that she'd break it to you more gently than I would." She snapped back.</p><p>"She did break it to me gently, she was amazing about it, still doesn't mean that it was okay for you to do that!" he exclaimed, holding his hands to his head and making people look at them, including Y/N. Jim gulped as he looked at her, just staring at them before turning back to Pam.</p><p>"Okay, look. You're my girlfriend, not Y/N. I wouldn't have proposed to Y/N, it would have been to you. So, it should have been you who told me that you didn't want me to propose. What the hell were you thinking?" Jim snapped.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't know how else to tell you." Pam sighed.</p><p>"So, you lie to my best friend and tell her that you don't want me to propose because you don't want to be married? Did you think that I wouldn't tell her about Roy?" he scoffed.</p><p>"That was the truth, Jim." Pam snapped. Jim looked at her.</p><p>"So, what? You said yes to Roy but won't even let me propose at all? So, is it me? Do you just not want to be married to me?" he choked.</p><p>"No, not at all, it's just that you know that I had a rough time with Roy, I don't want to relive that." She sighed.</p><p>"You of all people know that I'm nothing like Roy." He scoffed. Pam sighed and shrugged.</p><p>"I don't know what else to tell you." She gulped. Jim sighed and shook his head.</p><p>"I better get back to work." He mumbled before starting to turn away.</p><p>"Before you go, I should say that we have a double date tonight." Pam smiled sheepishly. Jim narrowed his eyes at her.</p><p>"Are you freaking serious? Do you really think that I'm going to go after you've done this-."</p><p>"It's with Y/N." Pam admitted. Jim's face dropped.</p><p>"Y/N and who?" he gulped.</p><p>"I thought that it'd be fun to set her up with Seth." She shrugged, looking at her computer.</p><p>"Oh, come on, that guy is a jackass and Y/N is way too good for him." Jim scoffed.</p><p>"Who do you suggest that I set her up with, then?" Pam snapped back. Jim gulped.</p><p>"I don't know. All I know is that I really don't want to do this tonight." He mumbled.</p><p>"Well too late because Y/N has already said yes, as has Seth." Pam sighed. Jim looked at her.</p><p>"Y/N agreed to go out with him?" he asked.</p><p>"Of course she did." She nodded. Jim sighed and lightly hammered his fist against the reception desk before going back to his desk. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Y/N's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>"So, I've just been told about our double date." Jim sighed as he sat down. I nodded and smiled at him.</p><p>"I think that it'll be fun." I spoke.</p><p>"I'm not so sure." Jim mumbled. I looked at him.</p><p>"Why not?" I scoffed.</p><p>"Nothing against you, Y/N, I can't wait to go out with you, but Seth is a jackass who I don't like and frankly I think that you could do a lot better." He shrugged.</p><p>"Who do you think would be better?" I chuckled.</p><p>"Sorry, what?" Jim cleared his throat.</p><p>"If you were to match me up with a guy, who would you set me up with?" I smiled. His eyes wavered as he cleared his throat again.</p><p>"Um...erm...Dwight." He nodded. My eyes widened.</p><p>"What?" I scoffed as I looked at Dwight.</p><p>"Hmm. She has a symmetrical face, straight teeth, ample breasts, and wide hips which suggests good fertility and less risk of a dangerous birth should I impregnate her. I'd be game." Dwight nodded. Jim and I looked at each other.</p><p>"Okay, well, that escalated quickly." He chuckled, making me smile and laugh.</p><p>"Anyway, I'm looking forward to seeing you tonight. I've already been here for half a year and I've yet to see you outside of work." I chuckled.</p><p>"That would have changed a long time ago if he didn't have Pam." Dwight mumbled.</p><p>"Dwight, what the hell?" Jim scoffed.</p><p>"I'm just stating the obvious." He shrugged.</p><p>"Whatever, dude." Jim mumbled before tossing down his pen and standing from his desk. My eyes widened slightly as he walked away from his desk, shaking his head as he went. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Jim's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>"I am so sick of everyone thinking that I have a crush on Y/N, or, or, a thing for her. I mean, come on, she's amazing and everything, but I'm with Pam, and I love her and I'm not a guy who cheats, and I can't wait to hang out with Y/N tonight. Am I pissed that she'll be with Seth?" he ranted before his eyes wavered and he looked down. He cleared his throat as he looked back up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, I'm not. I'm happy with Pam, and Y/N is happy to go out with Seth." He sighed, his eyes dropping again as he looked down. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Y/N's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>I walked into the restaurant and looked around for Jim, Pam, and Seth.</p><p>"Y/N." I turned around and smiled as Jim walked towards me.</p><p>"Hey, it's great to see you outside the office." He smiled as he leaned down and pressed his lips against my cheek, making me smile.</p><p>"Yeah. I'm loving casual Jim so far." I smiled, studying his attire of jeans, sneakers and a casual top. I didn't think that he could look any better than he did in his work outfit but somehow, here he was.</p><p>"I'm loving casual Y/N too. You look really, really good." He spoke, a slight smirk on his lips as he looked me up and down. I tried to hide my smirk.</p><p>"Anyway, where are Pam and Seth?" I asked. Jim's smile faded slightly.</p><p>"Yeah, I probably should take you to meet your date for the night." He nodded, sighing slightly before smiling at me.</p><p>"Let's go." I smiled.</p><p>"They do really good food here, they do ribs, burgers, meatball sandwiches, it's a carnivore's favourite place." He chuckled.</p><p>"I'll love it, then." I nodded, making him laugh. My breath hitched slightly as I felt Jim's fingers gently brush my hand, making me smile to myself as we approached the table.</p><p>"Y/N, hey." Pam smiled.</p><p>"Hey, Pam, it's lovely to see you." I returned.</p><p>"Y/N, this is Seth, he's your date for tonight." Pam smiled.</p><p>"Against all better judgment." Jim mumbled, looking down as he scuffed his shoe against the ground and shoved his hands into his jean pockets.</p><p>"Hey." I chuckled, looking at him. He looked at me and gave me a small smile as we sat down so that Pam was opposite Seth and I was opposite Jim.</p><p>"Nice to meet you, I'm Seth." Seth smiled, holding out his hand.</p><p>"I'm Y/N." I returned, shaking it.</p><p>"So, what were you guys talking about when you were coming over?" Pam asked, looking between Jim and I.</p><p>"Just basically how good the food is, and I said that I think Y/N is going to love it." He smiled at me, making me return it.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm, like, the biggest carnivore ever." I chuckled.</p><p>"You're going to have to fight me for that title." Jim laughed.</p><p>"I, erm, I know that this isn't a great way to start, but I think that it's actually really unattractive to see women eating things like ribs and massive burgers." Seth admitted. My smile dipped slightly and Jim and Pam's eyes widened.</p><p>"Considering that Y/N is a grown-ass woman, I think that she can order what she wants." Jim nodded, narrowing his eyes slightly.</p><p>"It's okay, I was considering just having a salad anyway." I shrugged, looking down.</p><p>"You don't have to, we're paying, you have whatever you want." Jim spoke, giving me a reassuring smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>We sat in the booth, reading the menus.</p><p>"If I get the twenty-rib challenge, who's willing to go against the king of meat?" Jim smiled.</p><p>"I'm in." I nodded. He looked at me.</p><p>"You sure? I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're my best friend." He smirked.</p><p>"I don't need you to go easy in order for me to win." I teased.</p><p>"Oh, you're so on, Y/L/N." he laughed, holding up his hand. I smiled and high-fived him, my smile widening slightly as he closed his fingers around my hand.</p><p>"You two done flirting? Can we order now?" Pam chuckled. Jim's smile dropped as he let go of my hand and looked down at the menu, making my smile drop too. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So, what's it like working at Dunder Mifflin?" Seth asked, looking at me.</p><p>"It's really fun, especially with Jim and Pam." I smiled.</p><p>"Yeah, we're really close to Y/N, aren't we, Jim?" Pam asked, looking at Jim.</p><p>"Yeah, we are." He smiled and nodded, resting his chin on his fist and smiling at me. I returned it and looked down, trying to hide my blush.</p><p>"So, what's the best thing about working there?" Seth asked. Jim and I looked at each other.</p><p>"The pranks." We spoke in unison, making each other laugh.</p><p>"Do you remember the one where I put Dwight's stapler in jello, but he refused to eat the jello to get it out because he'd drawn his name on it in white-out, and then he accused me of trying to poison him?" Jim laughed.</p><p>"Oh, I remember that one, that was a good one." Pam smiled.</p><p>"Yeah, it was awesome. I remember that he called poison control to see if the white-out would poison him if he ate the jello." I chuckled.</p><p>"That was the best bit!" Jim laughed.</p><p>"What are you, six?" Seth scoffed. Our smiles dipped.</p><p>"Sorry, what?" Jim asked, clearing his throat.</p><p>"Pranking is so immature. So, what are you, six?" he asked again. Jim looked at Pam and I.</p><p>"Erm, add twenty to that and then you're there." He nodded, chuckling nervously.</p><p>"You're twenty-six and you're pranking your co-workers? Really?" Seth shook his head.</p><p>"Dude, what's your problem?" Jim scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Seth chuckled and shook his head.</p><p>"I don't have a problem. I just think that a guy your age should be a bit more mature than still only having a girlfriend and playing pranks on others." He nodded. Jim's eyes widened and he looked at Pam.</p><p>"You told him about the engagement?" he scoffed.</p><p>"Um...no, I...he promised not to say anything." She sighed. Jim scoffed again, shaking his head as he looked at me.</p><p>"Screw this." He nodded before standing up and grabbing his jacket.</p><p>"Jim, where are you going-I'll get him." Pam sighed as she quickly got out of the booth and followed him. I gulped as she walked to him before putting a hand on his arm. My eyes widened as he tore his arm away before saying something to her and shaking his head. He pointed his hand to Seth and I before looking at me. His face dropped slightly and he lowered his hand as he just stared at me. Pam said something to him, making him shake his head and reluctantly tear his gaze away from me before walking out. Pam sighed as she came back to the table.</p><p>"Well, Jim has gone home, so, well done, Seth." She mumbled.</p><p>"I didn't do anything. The guy is nearly thirty, he still plays pranks on people, and he hasn't even proposed to you yet." He scoffed.</p><p>"You know that that's my choice, not his." She hissed at him. I sighed as I moved out of the booth, grabbing my jacket as I stood up.</p><p>"I'm just going to go to the bathroom." I nodded before walking out of the restaurant. I looked around and sighed as I saw Jim stood there, his jacket collar up and his hands shoved in his pockets as he slightly jumped up and down, presumably to keep warm.</p><p>"Hey." I spoke, walking towards him as I stuffed my own hands into my pockets. He looked up and gave me a small smile.</p><p>"Hey. I'm so sorry about all that." He sighed, looking at me with broken eyes.</p><p>"What happened in there?" I asked. He shrugged and looked down.</p><p>"I told you, he's a jackass. He's never liked me, so I don't know why Pam thought that it was a good idea to set you up with him, especially in an effort to make up to me for the fact that she doesn't want to get married." He mumbled. I sighed and nodded.</p><p>"Do you have a cigarette?" he asked, looking at me.</p><p>"Jim, honey, I don't smoke, and neither do you." I nodded, making him chuckle slightly.</p><p>"I know. I'm just stressed and pissed off. I just, this was a bad idea. Pam and I are struggling right now, I didn't exactly want all of our dirty laundry to be hung out for my best friend to see." He mumbled. I smiled slightly.</p><p>"You consider me your best friend?" I asked.</p><p>"Of course I do. You're amazing, and you're always there for me, and you get me. To me, that's a best friend." He nodded. I returned it and smiled. Jim looked at me.</p><p>"Come on, let's head back inside." He spoke.</p><p>"You sure that you want to?" I asked. He sighed.</p><p>"No, but I can see your little body shivering and I'd rather go in and face Seth the jackass than have you freezing to death." He smiled, making me laugh.</p><p>"Okay, then. In we go." I smiled, my smile widening as Jim placed a hand on my lower back and led us back in. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Well, tonight was...interesting. But thanks for coming out." Pam smiled as she hugged me.</p><p>"Thanks for inviting me." I returned as I looked at Jim. He didn't say anything, he simply wrapped his arms around me. I returned the hug, feeling settled at the sound of his gentle heartbeat. I smiled as he gently kissed the top of my head before letting me go.</p><p>"See you guys later." Pam smiled, waving at Seth and I as they got into Jim's car. I looked at Seth.</p><p>"So, tonight was fun." He smiled. I sighed.</p><p>"You do realise that you were basically insulting my best friend all night, don't you?" I asked. He sighed and looked down.</p><p>"Jim and I don't get along. Because of that, you didn't see the real me tonight. I'd love to take you out tomorrow and give you the real me." He nodded.</p><p>"I don't know." I sighed.</p><p>"Please, Y/N? I really like you and I think that if you get to know the real me, you'll really like me too. Give me a second chance?" he asked. I gulped.</p><p>"Okay. It's a date." I smiled hesitantly. He returned it before gently pecking my cheek.</p><p>"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled before walking to his car.</p><p>"See you tomorrow." I sighed, half to myself as I walked to my car.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The new boyfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walked into the office and put my stuff down on my desk.</p><p>"Hey, little miss rib contest." Jim smiled.</p><p>"Urgh, god, shut up, I shouldn't have eaten all of those ribs last night." I chuckled as I leant against Jim's desk and held my stomach.</p><p>"Oh, come on, you ate, like, three, I had seventeen!" He laughed.</p><p>"I know, because we ordered the twenty-rib challenge, and I only had three ribs." I mocked, making Jim smirk. Suddenly, his smile dipped slightly and his eyebrows furrowed as he started sniffing. My eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>"You okay there, Jimmy boy?" I chuckled.</p><p>"Yeah, I just, I can smell this lovely smell, but it's a new smell." He spoke, still sniffing.</p><p>"I can't figure out where it's coming from." He mumbled as he moved his chair around a little, still sniffing. I chuckled as he moved closer to me before sniffing. He looked at me.</p><p>"Do you mind?" he asked.</p><p>"I don't know what you're planning to do." I spoke slowly. He gulped as he slowly stood up so that he was the same height as me before leaning in slightly. My eyes widened slightly as he sniffed again, near to my neck. His smile returned as he sat down again.</p><p>"You get new perfume?" he asked, resting his fingers against his chin.</p><p>"I did." I smiled, nodding. He returned it before looking at my lips.</p><p>"Is that a new lip-gloss too?" he chuckled. My smile widened.</p><p>"Yes, Jim Halpert, it is. How come you know so much about my lip-gloss and my perfume, stalker?" I laughed, making him return it.</p><p>"Dude, you leave your usual lip-gloss on Pam's desk all the time and since I'm there a lot, I basically know that colour off by heart. In terms of your perfume, I don't know, you smell good, so I know the smell." He shrugged, spinning his chair slightly. I smiled slightly and looked down.</p><p>"So, tell me, why the new lip-gloss and new perfume?" he asked. I smirked and bit my lip.</p><p>"I can't just buy myself new perfume and new lip-gloss? Maybe I wanted to get someone's attention." I smirked. Jim returned it.</p><p>"Oh yeah? I think that you've got it." He nodded, chuckling and gently grazing two fingertips over his bottom lip. I smirked and looked down as I felt butterflies in my stomach.</p><p>"Oh, by the way, I'm so sorry about last night." He sighed. I looked at him.</p><p>"What do you mean?" I chuckled nervously. He smiled at me.</p><p>"I mean Seth. He was such an ass last night." He chuckled and shook his head. My smile dipped slightly and I looked down.</p><p>"I thought that he was okay, and we got on well." I nodded. Jim looked at me and raised his eyebrows.</p><p>"Y/N, I'm not saying that you're wrong, but almost every comment that he made to you or Pam was about your weight and every comment that he made to me was about my supposed immaturity and how apparently I won't commit to Pam, which the last time I checked, is the other way round." He scoffed. I sighed and looked at him. Jim's smile dipped as he realised.</p><p>"Oh...no, Y/N, oh my god, please tell me that you're not going out with him again." He groaned, holding his hands to his head.</p><p>"Jim, we seemed to get on well, and he asked if I'd want to go out again tonight. And I said yes." I gulped. Jim groaned again and rubbed his hands over his face.</p><p>"Why did you think that I had a new perfume and lip-gloss?" I sighed.</p><p>"I don't know, Pam treats herself to stuff like that all the time, I assumed that you'd done the same." He whined.</p><p>"Jim, why are you being like this?" I scoffed. He sighed and scratched the back of his head before throwing his hand down and looking at me.</p><p>"I just, he's a massive ass who isn't good enough for you and I don't want to see you hurt." He admitted.</p><p>"Jim, I'm a grown-ass woman, I can take care of myself." I scoffed.</p><p>"Well clearly not if you think that giving that jackass a chance is a good idea." He nodded. I choked as he said that. His face softened.</p><p>"God, Y/N, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." He sighed. I shrugged and stood from the desk before heading towards the kitchen.</p><p>"Y/N." he spoke, taking my hand as I passed.</p><p>"Don't." I scoffed, ripping my hand out of his as I walked away, making him sigh.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Jim's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Jim sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before shaking his head and looking into the camera. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I screwed up. Badly. I don't know how to fix it-." His eyes widened slightly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh my god. Never mind, I know exactly how to fix it." He smiled as he started to stand up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm so sorry, I'm going to cut this short, I'll, um, do another interview later to make up for this if you want." He nodded as he started to take his microphone pack off. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, it's okay, go make up with Y/N." the producer spoke. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Awesome, thanks, guys." Jim smiled, putting the pack on the table before rushing out of the conference room. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Y/N's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>I sighed as I walked back into the office, holding my coffee in my hands. I sat down and looked down at my work.</p><p>"Hey, Y/N, can I show you something in the break-room?" Andy asked.</p><p>"Urgh, I just sat down." I groaned.</p><p>"Come on, you're going to love this." He smiled.</p><p>"Okay." I sighed as I stood up and followed Andy to the break-room. I walked in and a smile spread across my lips as Jim sat at one of the tables with a plate of ribs in front of him.</p><p>"What's this?" I asked, wandering in.</p><p>"This is an apology for a couple things. One, for hogging almost all of the ribs last night." He chuckled, making me smile as I sat down.</p><p>"And second, for being such an ass about your date." He nodded. I sighed and returned it.</p><p>"You're my best friend, and you support my relationship, so I should do the same for you." He spoke. I looked at him.</p><p>"You were an ass. But like you said, I'm your best friend, so I forgive you." I smiled. He returned it and nodded.</p><p>"Now, are you willing to face me again on the twenty-rib challenge?" he smirked.</p><p>"Bring it, Halpert." I smiled, making him laugh as we started to eat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Casino night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walked into the office and sat down as I put my stuff down.</p><p>"Morning, Y/L/N." Jim smiled as he walked in.</p><p>"Hey." I chuckled.</p><p>"You look nice today." He spoke.</p><p>"Do I not usually look nice?" I chuckled, making Jim's eyes widen.</p><p>"Oh, no, you always look lovely, I just, um, you look especially nice today." He smiled. I chuckled.</p><p>"Why thank you. Seth is taking me out tonight to a new fancy restaurant, so I figured that I better make an effort." I smiled. Jim's eyes wavered slightly.</p><p>"Sounds lovely." He nodded. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Jim's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>"So, Y/N and Seth have been dating for four months now, and there is no end in sight." Jim shook his head, sighing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I, erm, I'm happy for her, don't get me wrong, she seems very happy, but from what she tells me, they fight quite a lot, so I don't know. It's hard to see someone that you...care about...with someone else." He nodded and looked down. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Y/N's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>"Can I have everyone's attention, please?" Michael yelled as he wandered out of his office.</p><p>"Our casino night is tomorrow night, so bring family and friends, remember to bring a lot of money because all money goes to charity, and the person with the most chips at the end of the night wins a fridge, courtesy of Vance refrigeration." He spoke, making Phyllis smile.</p><p>"What's the charity?" I asked. Michael paused.</p><p>"The Michael Scott foundation." He nodded. Jim looked at me before looking back at Michael.</p><p>"So, you're going to get all of the money?" Jim scoffed.</p><p>"No, no, it'll, um...it'll-no." he shook his head.</p><p>"How about we give it to cancer research?" Phyllis spoke.</p><p>"That's a great idea, we should do that." I agreed. Michael sighed and shook his head.</p><p>"Fine. We'll give it to cancer, god." He scoffed before heading into his office and slamming the door. Jim looked at me and rolled his eyes playfully.</p><p>"So, you bringing anyone to the casino night?" he asked.</p><p>"Just Seth. Though I'm going to have to drag him kicking and screaming." I mumbled.</p><p>"How come?" he asked. I sighed and shook my head.</p><p>"He thinks that it's kind of a waste of time." I shrugged. Jim's eyes widened.</p><p>"But it's for charity." He scoffed.</p><p>"That's exactly what I said. I mean, I guess the main thing is that he's coming." I spoke.</p><p>"True." He nodded before looking down. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Jim's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Jim looked into the camera and shook his head. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He's an ass. That's it." He shrugged. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I mean, not wanting to go to an event for charity? Who does that?" he scoffed before looking down. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He doesn't deserve Y/N. I have nothing more to say." He mumbled before looking back up and into the camera.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Y/N's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Seth and I walked into the warehouse and I smiled as we looked around.</p><p>"This looks amazing!" I laughed, looking at all the casino games.</p><p>"Is it an open bar?" he asked. I sighed and looked at him.</p><p>"We don't have to be drinking to have fun together, you know." I spoke as I looked around for Jim and Pam. My lips curled into a smile as I spotted them. I caught Jim's gaze, making him smile as he waved at me.</p><p>"Hey, let's go sit with Jim and Pam." I smiled.</p><p>"Do we have to? You know that I don't like Jim." He sighed. I rolled my eyes as I pulled him along to the table.</p><p>"Hey, guys." Pam smiled as we sat down, me next to Jim.</p><p>"How are you?" Jim asked, looking at me.</p><p>"I'm good." I nodded, smiling as he returned it.</p><p>"Can I get you a drink?" he asked as he started to stand up.</p><p>"Um, I think that's my job, given that I'm her boyfriend." Seth scoffed, swinging his arm over my shoulder and making my smile dip slightly. Jim looked at him.</p><p>"Okay, then, didn't mean to step on your toes." He chuckled slightly.</p><p>"Well, you may as well do it now, since you're up." Seth mumbled. Jim looked at me and rolled his eyes, making me smile.</p><p>"You want a vodka martini?" he asked.</p><p>"You know me so well." I smiled. He returned it and winked before walking off.</p><p>"What's his deal?" Seth mumbled. Pam and I looked at him.</p><p>"He offered to get me a drink. God, what an awful guy." I spoke sarcastically, making Pam smile.</p><p>"He shouldn't have done." He shrugged. I rolled my eyes and stood up.</p><p>"I'm going to see what other drinks there are." I mumbled before heading to the bar.</p><p>"Hey." I spoke, gently tapping Jim on the back. He looked at me.</p><p>"I said that I was getting you a drink." He smiled.</p><p>"Yeah, but Seth was being an ass, so..." I shrugged, looking down as I let my words trail off.</p><p>"Oh. Okay. So, what game do you want to play first?" he asked.</p><p>"Poker." I nodded, making him snigger.</p><p>"What's that for?" I chuckled.</p><p>"No, nothing, I'm just extremely good at poker. No one has ever beaten me." He smirked.</p><p>"Well, my high school boyfriend was extremely good at poker and he taught me, so I have also never been beaten." I nodded, making Jim's smirk widen.</p><p>"How about we make this interesting? Make a little bet out of betting." He shrugged.</p><p>"I'm listening." I nodded.</p><p>"We have a game of poker, if you win, I buy you another drink after the game. If I win, you owe me a dance." He spoke. I thought for a moment.</p><p>"It's on, Halpert." I smiled, putting out my hand.</p><p>"Awesome." He responded, shaking my hand.</p><p>"I look forward to that dance." He smirked as I took my martini and started to walk away.</p><p>"Oh, that's fighting talk, Halpert." I spoke, making him laugh as I walked away. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Alright, let's do this." Jim smirked, rubbing his hands together as we sat down at the poker table.</p><p>"I'm going to wipe the floor with you." I returned.</p><p>"Ohh, she's cocky." Kevin giggled as he dealt the cards.</p><p>"She has no reason to be, I'm going to win." Jim shrugged, winking at me and making me smirk.</p><p>"We'll see, Jim. We'll see." I smirked as I looked down at my cards. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"All in." I spoke, pushing all of my chips forward.</p><p>"Ooh, you sure? You really sure?" Jim sheepishly smiled.</p><p>"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.</p><p>"Because I have a royal flush." He smirked, revealing his cards. My eyes widened as everyone gasped.</p><p>"Damn. Nice going, Jim." Oscar scoffed.</p><p>"Why thank you." He smiled before looking at me and standing up.</p><p>"You owe me a dance later." He spoke, leaning down and kissing my head as he passed, making me smile. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>I sat at the table, sipping my drink.</p><p>"Hey." I looked up and smiled as Jim walked towards the table.</p><p>"Hey, you." I chuckled.</p><p>"So, you lost at poker, so I think that you owe me a dance." He smiled. I returned it.</p><p>"I think that I do." I nodded. Jim returned it and smiled as he extended his hand. I took it and stood up before letting him walk me to the dance-floor. Jim turned to face me and smiled as he gently curled his arm around my waist, landing his hand on my lower back as he took my hand in his spare one. I closed my eyes and rested my head against Jim's chest, making me smile as he rested his chin against my head.</p><p>"This is really nice." Jim admitted quietly.</p><p>"It is, isn't it?" I mumbled. He nodded as he slowly kissed my head. I looked up at him as he pulled his lips away. I smiled to myself as he looked down at my lips before returning his gaze to my eyes.</p><p>"I, erm, I need to tell you something." He muttered.</p><p>"Okay." I nodded. He gulped and looked at me.</p><p>"I, er, I...I'm in love with-."</p><p>"Hey!" my eyes widened as I was ripped out of Jim's arms.</p><p>"Dude, what the hell?" Jim scoffed as Seth pulled me away.</p><p>"Why are you dancing with my girlfriend?" Seth spat.</p><p>"Considering that she was my best friend before she was your girlfriend, I'd say that we can dance." Jim nodded.</p><p>"You stay away from her." Seth snapped.</p><p>"Seth, no." I spat.</p><p>"Screw you, man, you have no right to tell me to stay away from her." Jim spat.</p><p>"Oh, I think that I do, she's my girlfriend, she listens to me." He snapped. Jim's eyes widened.</p><p>"Don't you dare talk to her like that! She's her own person, you have no right to say that." Jim shook his head.</p><p>"Screw you, Halpert." He spat before shoving Jim.</p><p>"Hey, both of you, stop!" I yelled as I stepped in between them. Jim looked at me with broken eyes.</p><p>"Just stop. I'm not doing this. I'm not going to be in between you guys." I choked.</p><p>"Tough, Y/N. Me or him." Seth spat. My eyes widened, as did Jim's.</p><p>"You can't make her do that." Jim shook his head.</p><p>"Watch me." Seth snapped. Tears started to leave my eyes as I looked between them. Jim looked at me with glassy eyes.</p><p>"I can't do this." I choked before rushing out. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Tears ran down my face as I sat on the curb, hugging myself. I stared down at the street as I heard the door behind me open before shutting. I squeezed my eyes shut, allowing more tears to flow free as Jim gently draped his jacket over my shoulders before sitting down next to me.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Y/N. About all of that. I didn't mean to lose my cool, I'm sorry." He mumbled. I shook my head before resting my head against Jim's chest, making him wrap his arms around me. I cried into his chest and balled my hands into fists around his shirt, making him choke as he kissed my head.</p><p>"I'm so sorry. About all of this." He choked against my hair.</p><p>"Don't talk, just...please just hold me, Jim." I cried.</p><p>"Okay. Okay. I've got you." He reassured, holding me tighter as I rested my head against his chest.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. "Don't go"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sniffed as I walked into the office.</p><p>"Morning, Y/N." Pam smiled.</p><p>"Hey." I spoke, giving her a small smile as I went to my desk and put my bag and coat down.</p><p>"Morning, Y/N." Jim smiled gently at me.</p><p>"Hey." I gulped as I looked down. Jim's smile dipped slightly.</p><p>"Is everything okay?" he asked. I looked at him.</p><p>"Yeah, um, Seth and I had a fight last night." I nodded.</p><p>"Oh. I'm sorry, that sucks." He gulped.</p><p>"Yeah. It does." I scoffed and nodded.</p><p>"Well, um, if you need me, I'm here. I'll always be here for you." He admitted, looking into my eyes. I gave him a small smile.</p><p>"Thanks, Jim. I really appreciate that." I spoke.</p><p>"No problem." He replied, returning my smile before getting back to work.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I sat at my desk, pulling my left cardigan sleeve down.</p><p>"Y/N, do you have the sales report?" Jim asked.</p><p>"Yeah." I spoke, taking the sheet and reaching across my desk to Jim. His eyes widened as he saw the bruise on my left wrist.</p><p>"Oh my god, what the hell is that?" he scoffed, gently taking my wrist. My eyes widened.</p><p>"Oh, um, it's nothing." I gulped, pulling my wrist away. He looked at me.</p><p>"Y/N, that is something, something that you didn't have yesterday and somehow now have, after a fight with Seth." He spoke, his eyes narrowed.</p><p>"It's nothing, Jim." I choked before standing up and rushing into the kitchen.</p><p>"Y/N, wait!" Jim called after me. I ignored him as I shut the kitchen door. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Jim's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>"Y/N, wait!" Jim called after Y/N as she rushed into the kitchen and shut the door. Jim sighed as he got up and went to the reception.</p><p>"Pam, can I ask you something?" He asked as he leaned over the desk.</p><p>"Sure." She nodded.</p><p>"Do you know any of Seth's ex-girlfriends?" he asked.</p><p>"A few, why?" she asked. Jim sighed and looked at her.</p><p>"Do any of them say that he was violent?" he asked. Pam looked at him.</p><p>"Why are you asking, Jim?" she scoffed. He sighed.</p><p>"Y/N had a fight with Seth last night. This morning, she has a bruise on her wrist, that wasn't there yesterday." He shook his head. Her eyes widened.</p><p>"You think that he did that to her?" she gulped.</p><p>"I mean, I'm hoping not, but she didn't have it yesterday and when I asked about it, she just said that it was nothing. Why wouldn't she just tell me, unless it was something bad?" he asked. Pam sighed.</p><p>"Ask her again. You guys are close, she'll tell you if you sit her down and ask." She nodded. Jim sighed and returned the nod before heading to the kitchen.<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Y/N's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>I sat in the kitchen, staring into my now cold mug of coffee. My eyes remained glued to the table as I heard the door open. I gulped as Jim sat down opposite me.</p><p>"Y/N, we're best friends. You know that you can tell me anything and that I won't tell anyone unless you want me to." He spoke, trying to catch my gaze. I gulped and nodded.</p><p>"I need you to tell me how you got that bruise." He spoke softly before gently taking my hands. I sniffed and looked up, making Jim's eyes fill with sadness as he saw the tears in my eyes.</p><p>"Oh, Y/N." he sighed. I looked at him.</p><p>"We, um, we had a fight. It's so stupid, I can't even remember what it was about. But, we fought, and I turned to leave, but he stopped me by grabbing my wrist." I admitted. Jim's eyes widened.</p><p>"I told him that he was hurting me, but he just said that he didn't care. Eventually, I got my wrist out of his hand and grabbed my bag before leaving." I nodded. Jim clenched his jaw and shook his head.</p><p>"I swear to god, if I ever see that asshole again, I will hurt him." He nodded.</p><p>"Jim, please don't." I gulped. He looked at me.</p><p>"Y/N, you're my best friend and that ass-wipe hurt you. I'm not letting him hurt you like that." He shook his head.</p><p>"But if you do that, he'll know that I told you." I choked. Jim's face dropped again and he sighed.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Y/N. I'm so, so sorry." He spoke, gently giving my hands a reassuring squeeze. I returned it and nodded as my cellphone started to ring. I looked at it and sighed.</p><p>"It's him, isn't it?" Jim mumbled. I looked at him and nodded.</p><p>"I need to take this. I need to talk to him about what happened." I spoke. Jim's eyes wavered.</p><p>"Yeah, of course. He's just...just an ass. He won't show his face here because he knows that I'd hurt him, so he takes the easy way out and calls you instead." He scoffed, shaking his head. I sighed and gave him a small smile as I stood up and pressed "accept call" before putting the phone to my ear and leaving the room. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>I gulped as I walked back into the office and sat down at my desk. Jim looked at me.</p><p>"How, um, how did the call go?" he mumbled. I looked at him.</p><p>"Um, it went. I'm good, I'm okay." I nodded. He looked at me.</p><p>"You broke up with him?" Jim asked hopefully. My eyes widened slightly.</p><p>"No, I didn't break up with him." I scoffed. Jim's eyes widened.</p><p>"You didn't break up with him? What?" he scoffed.</p><p>"Jim, we love each other, there's no reason to break up." I shook my head.</p><p>"He hurt you, on purpose, Y/N. I'm sorry, but you don't hurt someone that you love." He spoke, looking at me with sad eyes. I sighed and looked down.</p><p>"I'm still with him. That's how it is. Why do you care so much, anyway?" I gulped. His eyes wavered.</p><p>"Because...because you're my best friend, and I don't want to see you hurt." He admitted. I sighed and nodded.</p><p>"Well, that means a lot, Jim. But I'm okay, I promise." I nodded. He sighed and returned it before looking back down. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Alright, I'm going to head home." I spoke as I stood up and put my stuff into my bag.</p><p>"See you tomorrow." Jim replied as he looked at me. I gave him a small smile before starting to walk away.</p><p>"Wait." My eyes widened slightly as Jim gently took my hand, making me turn around and look at him. He sighed.</p><p>"Don't go home to him." He shook his head. I gulped.</p><p>"I'm begging you, Y/N. Don't go." He choked. I bit my lip as tears pricked my eyes. I gently let go of his hand but leaned down and cupped Jim's cheek before kissing the other cheek. Jim looked at me as I stood back up.</p><p>"I'll see you tomorrow, Jim." I spoke, a tear leaving my eye as I walked out, leaving Jim looking at me with broken eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Sam Jones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sighed as I walked into the office and put my stuff down.</p><p>"Morning, Y/N." Jim smiled.</p><p>"Hey." I chuckled.</p><p>"You okay?" he asked.</p><p>"Yeah, just a tough commute." I nodded.</p><p>"Well, I have something that'll cheer you up." Jim smiled. I returned it.</p><p>"Oh yeah?" I asked. He nodded as Dwight walked in.</p><p>"Morning, my subordinates." Dwight spoke as he sat down at his desk.</p><p>"Morning, buddy." Jim smiled as he picked up his desk phone and dialled a number.</p><p>"I'm not your buddy." Dwight sneered.</p><p>"You got that right." Jim chuckled, holding his phone to his ear. Suddenly, Dwight's phone started to ring. He picked it up, making a string pull and making everything on his desk fall apart. My eyes widened and I put my hands over my mouth.</p><p>"Jim!" Dwight yelled.</p><p>"What?" Jim shrugged.</p><p>"That was awesome!" I laughed.</p><p>"Right?" Jim smiled.</p><p>"Oh my god, you're so infuriating!" Dwight yelled before running off. I laughed as I looked at Jim.</p><p>"You were right. That cheered me up." I smiled, making him return it. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>I stood in the kitchen, making myself a cup of coffee.</p><p>"Y/N-." my eyes widened as someone put their hands on my shoulders.</p><p>"Oh my god!" I screamed as I whipped around.</p><p>"Don't scream, what's wrong with you?" Dwight scoffed. I gulped as I held a hand to my chest.</p><p>"What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with you?! You don't sneak up on women like that!" I exclaimed.</p><p>"Why not?" Dwight asked. I sighed and shook my head.</p><p>"What do you need, Dwight?" I asked. He looked around before looking back at me.</p><p>"I am sick of Jim pranking me. He's been doing it long before you got here, and you've been here for two years." He sighed.</p><p>"Okay, where do I come into this?" I asked.</p><p>"I want to form an alliance. Us against Jim. To put a stop to his pranks, once and for all because I know that you also secretly hate them." He nodded. I sighed and nodded as I looked down.</p><p>"You got me. I mean, the guy's my best friend but I've told him to stop so many times." I lied.</p><p>"So, you in?" he asked.</p><p>"Absolutely I am." I nodded. He smiled before extending his hand. I returned the smile and tried to refrain from laughing as I shook his hand. I left the kitchen and put a hand over my mouth, stopping myself from laughing as I walked to Jim's desk.</p><p>"Jim, can I talk to you?" I asked.</p><p>"Sure." He nodded as he stood up and started to walk towards the kitchen. I looked at Dwight and winked at him as I passed, making him nod and salute at me. I stifled my laughter as Jim led us into the kitchen and shut the door.</p><p>"What's up?" he asked.</p><p>"You'll never guess what happened. Dwight asked me to form an alliance against you and your pranks." I smiled. Jim's eyes widened.</p><p>"Oh my god, you have to do it, this is our way in!" he laughed.</p><p>"I'm way ahead of you, Halpert, I already said yes." I nodded.</p><p>"Oh my god, I love you!" He laughed before his eyes widened. I looked at him.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, I meant as a friend." He gulped.</p><p>"Don't worry, Jim, I know. I love you as a friend too." I smiled.</p><p>"Awesome, alright." He chuckled, nodding and shoving his hands into his trouser pockets.</p><p>"So, what's the prank that we're doing first?" I asked. He thought for a minute before looking at me and smirking.</p><p>"I have an idea. This is what we do." He nodded before starting to write on a napkin. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>I sat at my desk, pretending to do work as I discreetly looked at Jim. He looked at me and winked, making me smile as I recognised the signal. Right on cue, my cellphone started to ring. Dwight looked at me, narrowing his eyes at me.</p><p>"No personal calls at work, Y/N, don't make me write you up." He warned.</p><p>"We all know that you don't have the power to do that." Jim nodded as I picked up the phone.</p><p>"Hello?" I mumbled as I turned away, sticking to the plan. Jim looked at Dwight, who was sat staring at me.</p><p>"Yes, delta. I accept the mission. Yes, I will bring down Jim Halpert." I spoke, just loudly enough so that Dwight could hear. His eyes widened and he looked at Jim.</p><p>"Jim, are you hearing this?!" he exclaimed.</p><p>"Dude, she's on a personal call, I'm not going to listen in." he scoffed. Dwight gulped before turning back to look at me as I hung up the phone.</p><p>"Who was that?" Dwight asked.</p><p>"Just my mom." I shrugged before getting back to work.</p><p>"You liar!" he yelled.</p><p>"Dwight." Jim scoffed.</p><p>"Can I talk to you? In private?" Dwight asked, looking at me.</p><p>"I guess, but I don't know what this is about." I sighed, making Jim chuckle and bite his lip as Dwight stood up and rushed into the conference room. Jim smirked at me as I got up and discreetly held out his hand.</p><p>"You got this." He whispered.</p><p>"I know." I smirked, winking at him and slapping his hand as I passed him, giving him a high-five and making him smirk. I walked into the conference room and Dwight shut the door behind me.</p><p>"Tell me what the hell that was!" he sneered at me.</p><p>"That was you almost blowing my cover!" I hissed back. Dwight looked at me.</p><p>"What do you mean?" he asked. I sighed and looked down.</p><p>"If I tell you, you have to promise to not tell anyone. If they find out that a civilian knows, they'll kill us both." I scoffed. Dwight's eyes widened.</p><p>"Tell me, you can trust me." He nodded. I sighed and returned it.</p><p>"I'm an undercover CIA agent, sent to bring down rogue agent Sam Jones, code name Jim Halpert." I lied. Dwight's eyes widened further.</p><p>"How do I know that you're not lying?" he asked.</p><p>"Have you seen Jim's resume? There are more holes in it than fishnet stockings. Not to mention that he went rogue four years ago. How long has Jim been here for?" I asked.</p><p>"Four years." Dwight whispered, making me nod.</p><p>"But, why would he pick Dunder Mifflin as his cover?" he scoffed.</p><p>"Isn't it obvious, Dwight? He's hiding in plain sight." I nodded. Dwight returned it.</p><p>"What do you need me to do?" he asked.</p><p>"I just need you to stay out of my way. I have until the end of the month to bring him down, and they'll make you disappear if you interfere." I spoke.</p><p>"Okay. I'll stay out of your way. Good luck with your mission." He nodded before raising his hand to his head and saluting. I tried to refrain from laughing as I returned it.</p><p>"Thank you, Dwight." I nodded. He returned it before opening the door and letting us out. Jim looked at me and raised his eyebrows. I nodded and smirked, making him return it as he turned back around. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>I sat at my desk, looking down at my sheets. Suddenly, my cellphone buzzed next to me. I looked at it and smiled as I had a text from Jim:<br/><br/><br/></p><p><em>Jim:</em> <em>It's time ;)</em><br/><br/><br/></p><p>I looked up and smiled at him. He returned it and winked as he stood up, his cellphone in his hand as he walked into the hallway. I looked at Dwight.</p><p>"Dwight." I whispered. He looked up at me.</p><p>"What? I'm busy." He mumbled.</p><p>"Jim is in the hallway. I think that he's talking to one of his contacts. I need you to go spy on him and tell me what he says." I whispered. Dwight's eyes widened.</p><p>"It would be my honour." He nodded, giving me a salute as he shot up from his desk and rushed into the hallway as I tried to hold in my laughter. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Jim's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Jim winked at Y/N, making her smile as he stood up and headed into the hallway, his cellphone in his hand. He carefully watched through the crack in the door, being careful not to be spotted by Dwight as he talked to Y/N. Dwight's eyes widened as he shot up, making Jim dart away from the door and put his cellphone to his ear.</p><p>"Yeah, it's me. I think that she's onto me." He spoke, trying to hide his smirk as he knew that Dwight was behind him.</p><p>"I don't know what to do. She's been sent by the CIA, I could be in prison by the end of the day if I don't take her down." He gulped.</p><p>"Yeah. I think that that's my only option." He nodded, turning his head slightly so that he could just see Dwight's head out of his peripheral vision.</p><p>"I'm going to have to kill her." He sighed before turning to face Dwight. His eyes widened.</p><p>"Oh my god, Dwight, this isn't what it sounds like." He gulped.</p><p>"Michael!" Dwight yelled as he rushed back into the office. Jim tried to stifle his laughter and looked into the camera as he ran after him. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Y/N's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>"Michael!" My eyes widened as I turned around to see Dwight running back into the office, followed by Jim. I looked at Jim and smirked as he smiled at me and gave me a thumbs-up as he rushed into Michael's office. I quickly got up and followed them in.</p><p>"Woah, woah, what's going on?" Michael asked.</p><p>"Jim is a rogue CIA agent, and Y/N was sent here to bring him down, but he knows about her, so he's going to kill her." Dwight panted, resting his hands against his knees as he regained his breath. Jim and I looked at each other with furrowed eyebrows.</p><p>"What's he talking about, Jim?" I scoffed.</p><p>"I have absolutely no idea, Y/N." Jim shook his head.</p><p>"You liars! You're CIA agents, and Jim, I won't let you kill Y/N!" he yelled before kicking his foot out at Jim, Jim leaning his body back and dodging the kick with ease as he held his hands up in defence.</p><p>"Woah, woah, Dwight, stop. Jim and Y/N, what's going on? Are you really CIA agents?" Michael smiled. Jim looked at me.</p><p>"Um, no, it was a prank." He nodded.</p><p>"Oh, that's a good one, bravo!" Michael laughed.</p><p>"I expect them to be punished for this." Dwight spat.</p><p>"Shut up, Dwight, go back to your desk." Michael sighed. Dwight returned it and glared at us as he left, making Jim and I smirk at each other.</p><p>"So, Y/N, could you get me a job? I'd prefer fieldwork, and obviously, I'd have to have a gun." Michael nodded.</p><p>"Oh my god." Jim chuckled, pinching the bridge of his nose as I looked at Michael.</p><p>"Michael, I'm not actually a CIA agent. It was the prank." I nodded. Michael paused before looking down.</p><p>"I knew that." He mumbled. Jim chuckled and shook his head as he gently put his hand on my back and led me out of Michael's office.</p><p>"That was awesome!" I laughed.</p><p>"Wasn't it? And I'm so happy that I got to do it with you." Jim admitted, a small smile on his lips. I returned it.</p><p>"I'm glad that I got to do it with you too." I smiled. Jim chuckled and nodded before looking down, me doing the same.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. It's me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sighed as I unlocked my front door and hurried in out of the rain before shutting the door. I checked the time and sighed as my phone read 11:35 pm. I turned the light on and my eyes widened as wedding magazines were spread out across the coffee table. I gulped as they were all open on the ring pages.</p><p>"Oh, hey, you're back." I looked up and sighed as Seth wandered down the hallway, tiredly rubbing his eye to make it clear that me coming home had woken him up.</p><p>"Hey." I spoke.</p><p>"What took you so long to get home? You get off of work at five." He scoffed.</p><p>"I went to go visit my mom, you knew that." I spoke. He shrugged.</p><p>"Seth, what's all of this?" I asked, gesturing to the magazines. He smiled.</p><p>"I booked an appointment at the jewelry store tomorrow." He spoke. My eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>"What will we be doing there?" I asked. He looked at me and bit his lip.</p><p>"We'll be picking out an engagement ring, and then it'll be sized to fit you." He admitted, making my eyes widen as I gulped. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~Three hours later~</b>
</p><p>"I'm so sick of this, Seth! You always freaking do this!" I shouted.</p><p>"That's such a lie! You always start these fights! I wish that you'd just admit already that you're trying to sabotage this relationship so that you can be with Jim!" he yelled. My eyes widened at what he said.</p><p>"What?" I scoffed. He sighed and looked at me.</p><p>"Don't even try to lie to me, Y/N. I see the way that you look at him, and I see the way that he looks at you too. You're in love with each other, and everyone knows it except for you two." He spat. I gulped.</p><p>"That's not true, and even if it was, he has Pam-."</p><p>"Do you really think that Pam doesn't know?" he cut me off. I choked.</p><p>"She knows?" I asked.</p><p>"Of course she does. It's not just you, it's Jim too. He's been getting more and more distant since you got to the branch. She knows that he doesn't love her anymore, and she knows that he's in love with you. So do I." he nodded. I put my hand over my mouth in shock as a tear left my eye.</p><p>"I think that you should go." Seth mumbled. I gulped and nodded.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Seth. I really am." I choked before grabbing my coat and walking out. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>I sat on the front step, hugging myself as the rain poured down. I gulped as I took my phone out with shaky hands and scrolled through my contacts, thinking about who I could call. I gulped as my finger stopped at one name. I sighed.</p><p>"Pam's going to kill me." I mumbled as I pressed call and held the phone to my ear. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Jim's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Jim's eyes slowly opened as he heard a quiet buzzing sound.</p><p>"What the..." He mumbled, looking around with furrowed eyebrows. He looked at the time. 2:15 am. He sighed as he saw his phone ringing on his bedside table. He groaned before grabbing it and pressing the green button before putting it to his ear.</p><p>"Hello?" he yawned.</p><p>"It's me." His eyes immediately shot open.</p><p>"Hey, Y/N, is everything okay?" he asked as he sat up in bed, trying not to wake Pam.</p><p>"I'm so sorry to wake you up like this, but I think that Seth and I just broke up, and I got locked out because I forgot my purse and I'm currently sitting on our doorstep in the rain, and I didn't know who to call." She choked. Jim's heart filled with sadness at the sound of Y/N so upset.</p><p>"Okay, I'm on my way. Hang in there, I'll be there in ten minutes." He nodded as he got up and pulled his jeans on.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Jim, I never meant for this to happen, I'm sorry." She cried.</p><p>"Hey, hey, it's okay, don't worry about it, you know that I'd do anything for you." He reassured before looking down. There was a pause.</p><p>"Will Pam be okay with this?" Y/N sniffed. Jim sighed as he pulled his shoes on.</p><p>"It doesn't matter what she thinks. You're my best friend and you need me. Not to mention that I'm starting to get worried that you'll catch hypothermia from sitting out in the rain." He joked, making her laugh slightly.</p><p>"Thank you. See you soon." She spoke.</p><p>"See you soon, Y/N." Jim replied gently before hanging up.</p><p>"Jim?" he looked to the bed and sighed as Pam opened her eyes.</p><p>"What are you doing?" she yawned.</p><p>"Y/N and Seth broke up and she's locked out in the rain, so I'm going to go get her." He nodded. Pam's eyes widened as she sat up.</p><p>"What? Don't do that, come back to bed." She scoffed.</p><p>"No, she needs me." He spoke.</p><p>"Yeah, in more ways than one." She mumbled.</p><p>"Look, Pam, I'm not having this fight again, especially not at two in the morning." Jim sighed.</p><p>"I don't even know why she called you, it's her mess, she can get out of it-."</p><p>"Pam." Jim cut her off. She sighed.</p><p>"Y/N is my best friend. She's my best friend, she's just broken up with her boyfriend and she's currently sat in the cold, soaking wet. She needs me. And I'm going to be there for her." He spoke. She sighed and shook her head.</p><p>"See you later." He mumbled before leaving. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Y/N's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Tears ran down my face as I remained sat on the doorstep, the rain still soaking me through. I had called Jim almost an hour ago and he still wasn't here. Maybe, he wasn't coming. Maybe, he didn't think of me as I thought he had. I choked and let more tears fall as I held my head in my hands.</p><p>"Y/N?" I looked up and choked again as Jim stood there. I slowly stood up.</p><p>"Jim, I'm so sorry." I choked.</p><p>"No, no, no." he shook his head as he rushed towards me and hugged me tightly. I cried into his shoulder, letting him cradle my head and pick me up slightly so that my toes were only just touching the ground.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Jim, I'm sorry, I messed everything up." I cried.</p><p>"Hey, don't you dare be sorry, this isn't your fault, you're okay, I've got you." He reassured, his hand against my hair as he gently put me down. I pulled away slightly but felt reassured by Jim's hands still on my back.</p><p>"Where are you staying tonight?" he asked gently, the rain pouring through his hair and then dripping onto me. But I didn't mind. I sighed and looked back at the house.</p><p>"I don't know. I moved in with Seth and sold my place, but then he said that he was planning to propose-."</p><p>"He was going to do what?" Jim scoffed. I sighed and looked up at him.</p><p>"He was going to ask me to marry him, Jim." I repeated. Jim sighed and looked at me with heartbroken eyes.</p><p>"What would you have said?" he asked quietly. I gulped and looked at him before looking back at the house.</p><p>"I have nowhere to go. My purse is still inside, and I don't want to go back in there. Well, I can't, my keys are in my purse and he won't let me in. I have nowhere to go and no money. Only my phone." I choked. Jim sighed and nodded before gently putting a hand on my back.</p><p>"Come on. We'll figure it out." He reassured. I sighed and nodded before letting him walk me to his car. He opened the car door for me, making me give him a small smile as I climbed in. He climbed in the drivers' seat and started the car.</p><p>"Where are we going?" I asked as he started to drive.</p><p>"Whenever Pam and I have a fight, which I admit is a lot these days, I always go out and buy myself the most sugar-filled ice cream that I can find. It always makes me feel better." He smiled, looking at me.</p><p>"That sounds incredible." I returned.</p><p>"Good. And then, once we've eaten so much ice cream that we feel like vomiting, we'll figure out where you're going to go for the night." He spoke, looking sympathetically at me. I sighed and looked down.</p><p>"First bit sounds amazing, the second bit, not so much." I sighed.</p><p>"I know. But remember, I'll be right here with you. I'm not going anywhere." He reassured, gently putting his spare hand on my knee and making me smile as I put my hand over his. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>We sat in Jim's car, eating ice cream out of the cartons with plastic spoons.</p><p>"So, how come you and Pam fight a lot?" I asked. Jim sighed and shrugged as he ate a spoonful of ice cream.</p><p>"We've just drifted apart, I guess. Before Pam broke up with Roy, we flirted constantly, and I guess that the chase and the thrill of knowing that I couldn't have her but could still flirt was what kept it alive. And then, we didn't tell anyone about being together for months, so that kept the thrill going, the fact that we had to kind of sneak around. I don't know, I'm just not as in love with her as I used to be and I'm pretty sure that she feels the same way." He nodded, his eyes wavering as he looked down.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Jim." I sighed. He shrugged and gave me a halfhearted smile.</p><p>"It's okay. Wasn't your fault." He spoke. I gulped and looked down.</p><p>"That's not entirely true, though, is it?" I mumbled. Jim looked at me.</p><p>"What do you mean?" he chuckled slightly. I gulped and looked at him.</p><p>"Well, we kind of flirt, I guess, we sometimes hold hands, we're close. And I asked people around the office, they said that not only were you guys fine before I arrived but apparently, there's also a rumour going around that you're cheating on Pam with me." I scoffed. Jim sighed and put his spoon into his ice cream.</p><p>"Look, I'm not going to lie to you, things have been rocky since you arrived. But that isn't your fault. Truthfully, we've been having problems for about a year now. And whilst I think that you coming made that happen more, it's not necessarily a bad thing." He admitted. I looked at him, making him sigh.</p><p>"I love someone else now. I love Pam too, sure, but not in the way that I love this other person. I'm in love with this other person." He spoke, looking timidly at me. I sighed and nodded.</p><p>"Care to tell me who this special girl is?" I chuckled nervously, half wanting to hear the answer but half not wanting to. Jim chuckled and shook his head.</p><p>"She knows who she is." He nodded, looking at me and smiling. I returned it and looked down.</p><p>"Anyway, what happened with Seth? Why did you guys break up?" Jim asked, eating another spoonful of the ice cream. I sighed and looked down.</p><p>"As I said earlier, he was talking about proposing." I nodded, making Jim's eyes waver.</p><p>"I got home late, about half eleven, because I was visiting my mom after work. I came home to find loads of wedding magazines and ring magazines, which majorly freaked me out because he hadn't even bought a ring yet, let alone had me answer." I started, Jim nodding.</p><p>"He told me that he had booked an appointment at the jewelry store tomorrow to look for a ring and I got mad at him for not asking me about it or anything and it ended, hours later, in him saying that he knew I was in love with someone else and me leaving." I admitted.</p><p>"Damn. That's pretty heavy." He nodded. I returned it.</p><p>"So, who's this lucky guy?" he smiled, making me return it.</p><p>"He knows who he is." I replied, making him laugh and nod as he put his spoon back into his ice cream before putting the carton onto the dashboard.</p><p>"So, do you have anywhere that you can stay tonight?" he asked, looking at me. My smile faltered.</p><p>"Don't get me wrong, I'd love to have you over, but Pam was already pissed off enough at me for leaving at two in the morning, and I don't want to have another fight with her right now." He sighed.</p><p>"No, it's okay, but you guys are still living together?" I asked.</p><p>"Yeah. Officially we haven't broken up yet, and the "I'm keeping the house" is an argument that we've yet to have, so..." he chuckled. I returned it.</p><p>"Um, my mom lives about twenty minutes from here, if you're willing to drive." I gulped.</p><p>"Y/N, I've sat with you for an hour, eating ice cream in my car, of course I'll drive you to your mom's." he chuckled. I returned it.</p><p>"Thank you." I smiled as he started the car. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"This is it." I sighed as Jim rolled up to my mom's house.</p><p>"There you go." Jim chuckled. I returned it as I unbuckled my seat-belt.</p><p>"Thank you, Jim. You've been amazing tonight. I really appreciate you being there for me." I spoke.</p><p>"Of course. I'm not kidding when I say that I really care about you." He admitted. I gave him a small smile before leaning forwards and hugging him. He returned it, gently holding my head as he hugged me tightly. I pulled away but stopped at his cheek before gently pressing my lips to his skin. I pulled away to see him smiling gently at me.</p><p>"What was that for?" he asked quietly. I gave him a small smile as I opened the door.</p><p>"Goodnight, Jim." I spoke as I climbed out and started to walk up the path.</p><p>"Goodnight, Y/N." he returned, giving me one last smile before I shut the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Dundies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Yes, Seth and I broke up last night." I nodded, looking into the camera. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I just...I thought that I loved him, but I didn't, and we'd only been together for five months and he was already talking about getting married, so it was just moving too fast, so...I ended it." I nodded. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And, the fact that I'm in love with someone else also kind of stopped me from wanting to marry someone who isn't him." I chuckled. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Who is the other guy?" I asked. I smiled slightly and looked into the camera. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"A certain tall, lanky as hell salesman with gelled brown hair and gorgeous brown eyes, who is way too good for me and is super sweet and...is my best friend." I admitted, trying to hide my smile as I looked down. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Jim's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Jim looked at the floor, trying to conceal his smile before looking back at the camera. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Seth and Y/N broke up last night. Well, more accurately, Y/N broke up with him." He nodded, cupping his chin in his hand as he stared down the camera's lens. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Of course I feel bad for her. She was with that jackass for half a year almost. But honestly, if I ever see that asshole again, I might just kill him. I love her and he hurt her..." his voice trailed off and his eyes widened as he realised what he'd just said. He gulped and looked at the camera. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I just said that I love her...and she's not Pam...oh my god." He groaned, leaning forward and holding his face in his hands. He couldn't help but smile, though, as he looked back at the camera. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I love her. I love her." He smiled, tears pricking his eyes. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Y/N's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>"I know that it's sold, but it's still within the period for withdrawal, and not all of the papers are signed yet." I sighed, holding my head in my hand as I spoke to the real estate agents on the phone.</p><p>"No, I haven't signed the papers, so it's not official yet, that's what I'm saying." I nodded.</p><p>"Do I need to get my lawyer involved, or can we just handle this in a civil way?" I asked. I sighed in relief.</p><p>"Thank you. I'll call you later." I nodded before hanging up and holding my head in my hands.</p><p>"That doesn't look good." I looked up and gave Jim a small smile as he looked at me worriedly.</p><p>"It is, actually. That was my realtor, I was asking her if I could pull out of the sale, since Seth and I broke up." I nodded. Jim gulped.</p><p>"And?" he asked slowly.</p><p>"I pulled out." I smiled, making him breathe a sigh of relief as he returned it.</p><p>"Oh, thank god. You're free." He chuckled, making me laugh and nod. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Can I have everyone's attention, please?" Michael asked as he wandered out of his office. I looked at Jim, causing him to shrug and smile at me as he turned his chair around to look at Michael.</p><p>"So, as you all know, it's the Dundies tonight. I want you all on your best behaviour, and in your best clothes. Psych!" he laughed, making Jim look at me and roll his eyes.</p><p>"But in all seriousness, there's no company tab this year, so only drink what you're willing to spend."  Michael nodded, making everyone groan.</p><p>"The only person here who makes enough money to go out and buy several drinks for their family without a company tab is you." Stanley spoke, pointing his pencil at Michael.</p><p>"Well, corporate hasn't given me the go ahead for the Dundies this year, meaning that they're refusing to pay for it. Blame corporate, not me." He laughed.</p><p>"If they haven't said that we can do it, why don't we just cancel it?" Jim shrugged. Michael's eyes darkened as he stared at Jim. Jim's eyes widened slightly.</p><p>"Um...Michael?" he gulped.</p><p>"You're fired." Michael spoke after a moment before retreating back into his office and shutting the door.</p><p>"Is he serious?" I scoffed as Jim turned back around to face me.</p><p>"About the Dundies, yes, about me being fired, I doubt it." He chuckled.</p><p>"Good. You're the only thing that I like about this place." I admitted. Jim gave me a small smile.</p><p>"Thanks, Y/N. I appreciate that." he nodded. I returned it and gave him a small smile before looking back down at my work. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Jim's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ah, the Dundies." Jim smiled into the camera. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The Dundies is a ceremony that Michael made up as an excuse for giving stupid prizes out to people who don't want said prizes." He nodded. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"For every year that Pam and Roy were engaged, Pam got a "longest engagement" Dundie, then the year we started dating, I got a "best thief of girlfriends" award and Pam got an "office mattress" one because Angela called her that once and Michael thought that it was hilarious, and there are rumours going round that Y/N is going to get a "best thief of boyfriends" award because of the rumours, that are actually fact, that we like each other, which is terrifying me." He gulped, running a hand over his chin. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Tonight, is going to be a train wreck." He sighed and nodded. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>I walked into Chilli's and looked around. I smiled as I saw Jim and Pam sat at a table.</p><p>"Hey, Y/N." Jim smiled as he stood up.</p><p>"Hey guys." I smiled, it widening as Jim hugged me and kissed my cheek.</p><p>"How are you, Y/N?" Pam smiled as I sat down.</p><p>"I'm good. Needing to get drunk, though." I nodded, making her and Jim laugh as a waiter passed our table.</p><p>"Excuse me, can I get a drink please?" I asked.</p><p>"I'm gonna need to see some ID." He nodded. My eyes widened as Jim tried to stifle his laughter.</p><p>"I'm twenty-five." I scoffed.</p><p>"Sorry, it's policy." He shrugged. I sighed as I got my drivers' license out of my purse before showing him.</p><p>"Okay, thank you. I'll get you that drink." He smiled before walking away.</p><p>"What the hell just happened?" I scoffed.</p><p>"You just got asked for ID." Jim nodded, trying to hide his smirk.</p><p>"I haven't been asked for ID since I was twenty-two." I chuckled.</p><p>"Maybe he just thought that you looked too hot and young to be over twenty-four." Jim smirked before realising what he'd said and looking down.</p><p>"That'll be it. You're just too attractive, Y/N." Pam smiled, making me laugh but it faded as I saw her looking at Jim as her smile dipped. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>""The smelliest bowels" award goes to Kevin! He's the reason that we have the candle in there!" Michael laughed. I looked at Jim, who was shaking his head as he slowly clapped his hands. Kevin slowly walked down and took the Dundie from Michael before walking back to his seat, trying to avoid eye contact with everyone.</p><p>"Okay, these next awards go hand in hand and they're for our favourite salespeople, Jim and Y/N." Michael spoke. I looked at Jim but my smile dipped as he looked incredibly worried.</p><p>"What's wrong, Jim?" I asked. He looked at me.</p><p>"I think I know what these are..." he gulped. My eyes widened slightly.</p><p>"First one goes to Jimbo, and it's the "biggest cheat" award." Michael smiled. My eyes widened as people mumbled.</p><p>"What?" Pam asked.</p><p>"Here you go." Michael smiled as he put it on the table, but Jim didn't take it.</p><p>"And that leads us onto the next one, going to our favourite salesperson. Well, certainly Jim's favourite salesperson!" Michael laughed. I gulped and looked around.</p><p>"Michael, please don't do this." Jim gulped, his eyes filled with worry.</p><p>"Let's hear it for Y/N, the winner of the "best thief of boyfriends" Dundie!" Michael laughed. My smile disappeared as Pam looked at me and Jim put his head in his hands.</p><p>"What? Why is she getting that award?" Pam asked.</p><p>"Oh, you know, because Jim and her have feelings for each other." Michael shrugged. My eyes widened.</p><p>"Michael!" Phyllis hissed.</p><p>"What? I thought that everyone knew?" he asked.</p><p>"If everyone knew, why would Jim and Pam still be together?" Oscar asked.</p><p>"Woah, what? What the hell is going on here?" Pam scoffed, looking at Jim and I. Tears pricked my eyes as I looked down.</p><p>"Can someone explain already?" Pam spat. Everyone looked at us.</p><p>"Um...apparently, Jim and Y/N have had feelings for each other for a while now...that's about it." Phyllis spoke, her voice quiet. Pam looked at us.</p><p>"Is this true? Either of you, please." She choked. I shook my head and stood up, tears leaving my eyes as I grabbed my bag and rushed out of the restaurant. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Jim's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Jim held his head in his hands as Y/N rushed out in tears. He sighed and looked up, a tear falling from his own eye.</p><p>"Thanks, Michael." He mumbled, giving Michael a sarcastic smile as he grabbed his coat and walked out. Tears fell from his eyes as he rushed out, not caring that his lack of coat meant that the wind was biting at his skin.</p><p>"Hey." He turned around and gulped harshly as Pam stood there, arms crossed over her chest.</p><p>"We need to talk." She mumbled before quickly walking to their car, not allowing Jim to answer.</p><p>"Yes, we do." He whispered to himself, his eyes wavering as he slowly followed her to the car.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The break-up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jim gulped as he let him and Pam into their house before shutting the door. He sighed, knowing what he was about to face. He turned around and looked at Pam. She stared at him before crossing her arms over her chest.</p><p>"Time for the truth." She nodded. He sighed and shook his head, throwing his hands down.</p><p>"I don't know what to say-."</p><p>"Don't lie to me, Jim." She snapped. He gulped.</p><p>"You've lied to me for this long, I want the damn truth." She nodded. Jim looked at her. She sighed and looked down.</p><p>"Are you in love with her?" she asked quietly. Jim gulped harshly, knowing that what he was about to say would change his life.</p><p>"Yes." He admitted, tears pooling in his eyes. Pam nodded, a tear leaving her eye.</p><p>"I knew it. I knew it from day one. You looked at her differently from all other new employees. For the love of god, you looked at her with more love than you ever looked at me with." She choked.</p><p>"Pam, I didn't mean for this to happen. I never meant to hurt you, which is why I haven't pursued it, I would never do that to you-."</p><p>"Well, now you're free to pursue her, because I won't stand in the way of true love." She nodded. Jim gulped and returned the nod as he looked down.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I really am." He mumbled.</p><p>"I'll stay at my mom's until I find a new place. I'll get my stuff tomorrow." She muttered before grabbing her purse and walking to the door before opening it.</p><p>"Pam, we can still be friends, right? I don't want to lose you as a friend too." Jim choked. Pam sighed.</p><p>"See you tomorrow, Jim." She mumbled before shutting the door behind her. Tears spilled out of Jim's eyes as he sunk down the door and to the floor. God, he hoped that he had made the right decision. He had, of course he had. He was in love with Y/N, he was in love with her. Jim couldn't help but think of her in that moment.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Jim fiddled with his fingers and looked at the floor. He took a deep breath and looked up to the camera. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Pam and I broke up, last night. After the Dundies. Turns out that she's known for months that I have feelings for someone else, that I...am in love...with someone else." He nodded before looking into the camera. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Screw it, I'm not with Pam anymore, I can say it." He gulped. He took a deep breath. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I am in love with Y/N." </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Y/N's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>I sat at my desk, writing down the numbers I needed to call for my sales. Suddenly, the phone at reception started to ring. My eyebrows furrowed as it didn't stop. I looked over my shoulder to see that Pam wasn't there.</p><p>"Jim?" I asked.</p><p>"Hmm?" he mumbled, looking up at me.</p><p>"Where's Pam?" I asked, pointing to the reception. His eyes wavered and he looked at the desk.</p><p>"I-erm, I don't know." He cleared his throat before looking down again. My eyebrows furrowed as I stood up and headed to the kitchen. My eyes widened as Pam sat at the table, crying and sniffing.</p><p>"Oh my god, Pam, are you okay?" I asked, rushing to her and sitting down.</p><p>"Erm, Jim and I broke up last night." She admitted. My eyes widened.</p><p>"What?" I scoffed. She nodded and looked at me, giving me a small smile.</p><p>"I know. I mean, it'd been a long time coming, but we spent so long trying to be with each other, I never thought that it'd actually happen. I don't know, you trick yourself into thinking that you're going to work through it. I guess that you don't work through it sometimes." She sniffed. I sighed and nodded as I took her hand.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Pam." I sighed.</p><p>"So am I. But it's okay. I'm okay." She nodded. I returned it and gave her a small smile before standing up and leaving the kitchen. I sighed as I walked towards Jim's desk. I tapped his shoulder as I passed, making him look at me.</p><p>"What's up?" he asked, spinning his chair to look at me.</p><p>"Walk with me." I nodded. His eyebrows furrowed as he stood up and walked with me. We walked out of the office and into the hallway.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Jim asked as he put his hands into his trouser pockets and leant against the wall.</p><p>"You and Pam broke up?" I asked. He sighed and rested his head against the wall.</p><p>"She told you?" he asked.</p><p>"Yeah, and as much as I'm upset for you, I'm kinda of pissed that I didn't hear it from you." I admitted. Jim bit his lip and nodded as he stood up straight.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I'm just still trying to wrap my head around it." He mumbled.</p><p>"I get that. So, um, what happened?" I asked. He sighed and looked at me.</p><p>"Technically, she broke up with me, but she did it because I'm, um..." he gulped and looked down.</p><p>"You what, Jim?" I asked. He sighed and looked at me again.</p><p>"I'm in love with someone else." He nodded. My eyebrows raised slightly.</p><p>"Oh. Okay. Who is this new girl?" I asked. His eyes wavered and he looked down.</p><p>"That doesn't matter, I just..." he shook his head.</p><p>"Okay, well, I'm sorry about you and Pam. I'm still here for both of you." I reassured.</p><p>"Thanks, Y/N. I really appreciate that." He spoke, giving me a small smile. I returned it and gave his hand a small squeeze before walking away.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>~One month later~</b>
  <b></b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Jim's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
  <b>
    <span class="u"></span>
  </b>
</p><p>Jim sat at his desk, trying to do his work but not being able to. He gulped as he looked up to see Y/N's desk empty. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked around.</p><p>"Pam." He spoke, looking at reception.</p><p>"Yeah?" Pam asked.</p><p>"Where's Y/N?" he asked.</p><p>"She's in the conference room, doing an interview for the documentary with the camera crew." She spoke. Jim looked at the conference room and surely enough, there she sat. He gulped and nervously tapped his foot against the floor before shaking his head and rolling back to his desk. He groaned and held his head in his hands.</p><p>"Screw it." He mumbled before standing up and knocking on the door. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Y/N's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>"Jim and Pam have been broken up for a month now, and it's actually been okay. They agreed to be friends, so we're all still good friends, which is great." I smiled. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Am I happy that they broke up? Of course I'm not. They were happy together, so, no, I'm not happy that they broke up. That being said, I have liked Jim since I got here, and now it's beyond that. I love him." I admitted before looking down. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He hasn't made a move yet, and I don't know if he will, so-." I was cut off as the door opened and Jim walked in. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, Jim, you okay?" I asked. Jim gulped and looked into the camera before looking at me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner with me tonight." He nodded. My eyes widened slightly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"As, um, as a date?" I asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes. As a date." He spoke, smiling at me. I returned it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'd love to." I spoke. His smile widened. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Great." He nodded, chuckling as he looked into the camera before leaving the room. My heart pounded through my chest as I looked down slightly, unable to hide my smile. I looked back at the camera. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I, um...sorry, what was the question?" I smiled. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>I applied my last coat of lipstick before putting it into my purse. I smiled to myself as the doorbell rang. I opened it and smiled as Jim stood there, hands in his trouser pockets.</p><p>"Hey, you." I smiled.</p><p>"Hey. You look beautiful." He smiled.</p><p>"Thank you." I returned before putting on my stilettos.</p><p>"Woah, those are high, I've never seen those before." Jim chuckled.</p><p>"Yeah. There's a company policy stating that heels can't be more than three inches, but since this is a date, I broke out the five inchers." I spoke, making Jim laugh as I stood up.</p><p>"Wow. Five inches and you're still smaller than me." He smirked.</p><p>"Shut it, Halpert." I chuckled, making him laugh as we walked out to his car.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I'm telling you, they actually did that. I thought that we were millionaires." Jim smiled.</p><p>"Oh my god. And I thought that my brother was an ass!" I laughed.</p><p>"Nothing is as bad as being the youngest out of three boys. I got wedgies every day for ten years." He nodded, making me laugh more.</p><p>"So, what's something that I don't know about you?" he asked, bringing his glass of wine to his lips.</p><p>"Um...I can't think of anything. The thing about us being best friends before this is that we basically know everything about each other already." I chuckled, making him laugh and nod.</p><p>"Come on, there must be something. How about, what were you doing before you were at Dunder Mifflin?" He asked.</p><p>"Ah, okay. I know that it's lame, but I was training to be an elementary school teacher." I nodded. Jim's eyes widened slightly.</p><p>"I know, stupidest dream job ever." I sighed.</p><p>"What? No, I think that that's awesome. I loved all my teachers in school." He scoffed. I looked at him.</p><p>"Really?" I smiled.</p><p>"Yeah, and my mom is a teacher, so obviously I have a healthy respect for them." He spoke. My smile widened.</p><p>"So, why didn't you carry on? What made you go from elementary school, to Dunder Mifflin?" he smiled, making me chuckle.</p><p>"Well, as you know because of Seth, I tend to not have the best taste in men." I winced.</p><p>"I'm aware." He chuckled. I returned it and looked at him.</p><p>"At the time, I was with this guy who wasn't exactly happy with the fact that I was only a teacher in training and wasn't earning real money, as he put it. We were both living off of his wage and he didn't like that." I admitted. Jim's smile dropped.</p><p>"It's so stupid, he said that we'd be over unless I got a proper job. So, I went for the one at Dunder Mifflin, got the job, and then he promptly broke up with me anyway." I nodded. Jim's eyes widened.</p><p>"Wow. What the hell?" he scoffed.</p><p>"Exactly what I said." I sighed.</p><p>"Sounds like I'm your first boyfriend in a while who hasn't been a complete jackass." He chuckled.</p><p>"Definitely. Both Seth and the jackass were complete asses." I chuckled.</p><p>"What's the worst date that your boyfriend before Seth took you on?" Jim asked. I thought for a moment.</p><p>"Thinking about it, it was the date that made me realise that I wasn't happy with him." I nodded. Jim raised his eyebrows.</p><p>"What happened?" he asked.</p><p>"Even though I was only a size ten, he had been making me feel crappy about my weight for months. So, I'd been working really hard to slim down and I'd bought this size eight dress that made me feel amazing. I wore it on this date. But he spent the entire time either fat shaming me for what I was eating, or flirting with the waitress. It was what made me realise that I didn't need that." I shrugged.</p><p>"Damn. That sounds awful. But good for you." Jim smiled.</p><p>"Thanks." I chuckled before looking at him.</p><p>"What about you? What was Halpert's worst date ever?" I asked.</p><p>"This one." He teased, making me gasp and laugh.</p><p>"Nah. Before Pam and I were together, there was another woman about my age in the office. She told everyone that she had broken up with her boyfriend, so I asked her out. We were on the date, and her ex storms in and starts to beat the crap out of me before being dragged out. Turns out that she hadn't broken up with him, and had used me to cheat." He nodded. My eyes widened.</p><p>"Wow. That's nearly as bad as mine." I chuckled.</p><p>"I was black and blue for weeks, but I got over it." He shrugged.</p><p>"Well I'm glad that you did, otherwise you might not have ended up with me, here." I smiled.</p><p>"Very true." He chuckled and nodded before taking another sip of his wine. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"This is me." I nodded as Jim and I stopped in front of my house. He smiled as he looked at me.</p><p>"Did you have a good time?" he asked, his hands in his jacket pockets.</p><p>"I had an amazing time, Jim. Did you?" I asked. He chuckled and shook his head as he looked at me.</p><p>"It was incredible. Possibly the best night of my life, if I'm honest." He nodded.</p><p>"Jim, it's okay, you don't have to over-exaggerate." I chuckled.</p><p>"I'm not. I've waited a year and a half to be with you." He admitted, making me smile.</p><p>"I feel the same." I nodded. He returned it before looking down.</p><p>"Can I tell you something?" he asked.</p><p>"Of course you can." I nodded. He gulped and looked at me.</p><p>"I, erm, I know that this is only our first date, but I've had feelings for you for a long time now, since you got here actually, and I..." he stopped. I looked at him.</p><p>"I'm in love with you." He admitted, looking into my eyes. My eyes widened slightly.</p><p>"And it's okay if you don't feel the same yet, that's okay, I just, I wanted to be honest with you, and that includes telling you that I'm in love with you." He nodded. I tried to hide my smile as I took Jim's face in my hands and pulled him down to my height before pressing our lips together. He returned it instantly, curling his arms around my waist as he kissed me back. I broke the kiss and touched our foreheads together as my eyes slowly fluttered open. Jim smiled.</p><p>"Does that mean that you're in love with me too?" he whispered, making me laugh.</p><p>"Yes, Jim Halpert, I'm in love with you too." I smiled, making his smile widen as he leant down and kissed me again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chairs or copier?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p></p>
      <div class="story-editor medium-editor-element">
        <p>
          <b>
            <span class="u">Jim's P.O.V</span>
          </b>
        </p>
        <p>
          <em>Jim looked into the camera and tried to hide his smile. </em>
        </p>
        <p>
          <em>"So, the date with Y/N went so, so well, and as of last night, we are officially together." He nodded, a wide smile on his lips. </em>
        </p>
        <p>
          <em>"I've waited a year and a half to be with Y/N and it's finally happened. But, we've agreed to keep it on the down low for now, because Pam and I have only been broken up for a month and we don't want to hurt her, not to mention that we'll get endless comments, we'll have to officially declare it to HR, and Michael will want to get involved once he finds out, so...yeah. There are about a million reasons not to tell people until it gets more serious." He chuckled and nodded. </em>
        </p>
        <p>
          <em>"But I couldn't be happier. I'm in love with her, and I'm finally with her. It's perfect." He admitted, smiling into the camera. </em>
        </p>
        <p>
          <em>"What do you mean that you caught me going into her house last night?" he chuckled. He shook his head. </em>
        </p>
        <p>
          <em>"No. I'm not saying anything. A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell. Especially when it comes to the woman that he's in love with." He smiled before looking down in an attempt to hide his blush. </em>
          <br/>
          <br/>
          <br/>
        </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>
          <b>
            <span class="u">Y/N's P.O.V</span>
          </b>
        </p>
        <p>I stood in the kitchen, making myself a cup of coffee. I smiled to myself as I felt two arms curl around my waist.</p>
        <p>"Hey." Jim spoke, kissing my cheek before resting his chin on my shoulder.</p>
        <p>"What happened to being subtle?" I chuckled.</p>
        <p>"Everyone else is working. No one will see us, and so what if they do?" He shrugged. I turned around in his arms.</p>
        <p>"You've changed your tune since last night." I chuckled. Jim shrugged and smiled at me, his hands against my lower back.</p>
        <p>"I just...I don't know. I woke up next to you this morning and it made me realise that I don't care who knows. We know that this isn't just a fling, so why don't we just tell people?" he asked, shaking his head. I bit my lip and smiled.</p>
        <p>"Are you sure? Once we tell people, we can't un-tell them." I chuckled.</p>
        <p>"What can I say, I'm in love with you. And I don't care who knows." He admitted, looking into my eyes. I smiled before leaning up and kissing him. Jim returned it, gently holding my face and making me stand on my toes. I broke the kiss and smiled.</p>
        <p>"Come on, then. Let's do this." I nodded. He smiled and kissed my head before taking my hand and pulling me out of the kitchen.</p>
        <p>"Um, can we have everyone's attention please?" Jim asked, making everyone look at us. I gulped as we looked at each other.</p>
        <p>"So, as of last night, Y/N and I are a couple, and we just thought that we'd let you guys know, as we'll have to declare it to HR, so it's better if you hear it from us." Jim nodded.</p>
        <p>"Pam must not like that, huh." Michael smiled, looking between us and Pam. Our smiles dipped.</p>
        <p>"Thanks for that, Michael." Jim sighed.</p>
        <p>"Not like my opinion matters, since it isn't my relationship, but it's fine by me." Pam smiled.</p>
        <p>"You have no idea how much that means to us." I sighed in relief, making her smile widen.</p>
        <p>"So, yeah, we just wanted to tell you guys, that's about it." Jim nodded.</p>
        <p>"So, did you guys hook up after the date?" Michael smiled.</p>
        <p>"That's our business, not yours." Jim nodded.</p>
        <p>"Well, I think that it is a bit my business, but okay. Y/N, if you ever find yourself not meeting Jim's needs and want advice, I'm here-."</p>
        <p>"Okay, we have work to do." Jim chuckled nervously, making Michael shrug and walk back into his office. I looked at him.</p>
        <p>"We shouldn't have said anything." I chuckled, making him laugh. <br/><br/><br/></p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>I sat at my desk, typing out my sales.</p>
        <p>"Can I have everyone's attention, please?" Michael asked as he wandered out of his office. Jim looked at me and smiled as he spun around in his chair to face Michael.</p>
        <p>"Oscar informed me that we saved two thousand dollars this quarter, meaning that we have that money to spend on something for the office, so I need suggestions on what to spend it on." He nodded.</p>
        <p>"Ooh! New chairs!" I spoke. Jim looked at me.</p>
        <p>"Are you insane? A new copier for sure." He scoffed.</p>
        <p>"No, I agree with Y/N, we need new chairs." Pam nodded.</p>
        <p>"Are you joking? That copier is the worst." Oscar shook his head.</p>
        <p>"Alright, alright, guys, you're going to have to figure this out amongst yourselves." Michael nodded.</p>
        <p>"But I thought that you'd been given the money." Jim spoke.</p>
        <p>"Well you're all aware of how bad I am at making unpopular decisions, so you do it." Michael shrugged, making Jim roll his eyes as he walked back into his office and shut the door.</p>
        <p>"Okay, there's only one way to settle this." Jim nodded as he stood up.</p>
        <p>"Hands up for new copier." He spoke before raising his hand. I looked around and sighed as Oscar, Angela, Phyllis and Andy had put their hands up.</p>
        <p>"Okay, five votes. Hands up for new chairs." Jim spoke. I raised my hand, as did Pam, Stanley, Meredith and Kevin.</p>
        <p>"Also, five. Great." Jim sighed before sitting back down. <br/><br/><br/></p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>I walked into the kitchen and smiled as Jim sat in there.</p>
        <p>"Hey." He smiled.</p>
        <p>"Hey." I returned as I poured myself a cup of coffee.</p>
        <p>"You okay?" he asked, popping a grape into his mouth as I wandered over to the table.</p>
        <p>"Yeah, I need to talk to you about something." I spoke.</p>
        <p>"I'm all ears." He smiled. I returned it as I leant down and rested my elbows against the table, making my lean over it. Jim looked at me.</p>
        <p>"You know how you love me?" I asked.</p>
        <p>"I'm aware of this." He nodded, a smirk creeping onto his lips as he tried to not look down my top.</p>
        <p>"Currently, there are equal votes for new chairs versus a new copier. I need you to change your vote to new chairs." I spoke. Jim's smirk widened as he nodded.</p>
        <p>"You're trying to use our relationship to make me change my vote." He stated.</p>
        <p>"I am." I smiled, making him chuckle and shake his head as he sat forward.</p>
        <p>"Nice try, but it's not going to happen." He shrugged.</p>
        <p>"You're wanting to get laid tonight, right?" I asked. Jim's smile widened as he narrowed his eyes at me.</p>
        <p>"Are you threatening me, Y/L/N?" he asked. I looked at him.</p>
        <p>"You'll find out if you don't change your vote." I whispered. Jim's smile slowly dropped as he gulped. I smiled as I leant in and pecked his lips, Jim returning it slightly before I walked away. <br/><br/><br/></p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>
          <b>
            <span class="u">Jim's P.O.V</span>
          </b>
        </p>
        <p>
          <em>Jim gulped as he looked into the camera. </em>
        </p>
        <p>
          <em>"I love Y/N, but she can be terrifying." He nodded.</em>
          <br/>
          <br/>
          <br/>
        </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>
          <b>
            <span class="u">Y/N's P.O.V</span>
          </b>
        </p>
        <p>
          <em>"So, the office has been given an extra two thousand dollars this quarter because that's how much we saved. And we're split on whether we should get new chairs, or a new copier." I explained. </em>
        </p>
        <p>
          <em>"I'm team copier." Jim spoke. </em>
        </p>
        <p>
          <em>"And I'm team chairs." I nodded. </em>
        </p>
        <p>
          <em>"I kinda of think that we're a bit like Romeo and Juliet. On opposite sides that are fighting, a forbidden love. It's exciting." Jim chuckled as he looked at me. </em>
        </p>
        <p>
          <em>"Let's hope that it doesn't </em>
          <em>end </em>
          <em>in a double suicide." I nodded, looking at the camera and making Jim laugh. </em>
          <br/>
          <br/>
          <br/>
        </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>"Okay, bets for which Michael will choose to buy: chairs or copier. Bets are a dollar each, place your bets now!" Jim yelled as he stood next to the whiteboard that had a table drawn on it, with "chairs" and "copiers" as the titles.</p>
        <p>"Chairs." Stanley spoke. Jim nodded as he wrote it down.</p>
        <p>"Copier." Oscar chimed in.</p>
        <p>"Me too." Angela nodded.</p>
        <p>"Okay." Jim mumbled as he wrote it down.</p>
        <p>"Chairs." I spoke.</p>
        <p>"I love you, but you're so wrong." Jim chuckled, making me smile as he wrote it down before sitting down.</p>
        <p>"Hey, I was thinking that maybe it'd be fun to have a little bet of our own." He spoke.</p>
        <p>"I'm listening." I chuckled. He looked around before wheeling his chair to my desk.</p>
        <p>"We're going to that expensive Italian restaurant at the weekend, so I wager that whoever touches the other person first, has to pay for dinner." He nodded, smiling at me. I returned it.</p>
        <p>"So, no touching at all? Like no hand holding or kissing, or even brushing arms?" I asked.</p>
        <p>"Nothing at all. No touching until Saturday." He spoke.</p>
        <p>"And why would I not want to touch you for that long, and vice versa?" I chuckled. Jim returned it before looking around again and leaning in closer.</p>
        <p>"Imagine all the tension that'll build up between us, and there's your answer." He smirked, giving me a wink. I returned the smirk.</p>
        <p>"Okay, Halpert, you're on." I nodded.</p>
        <p>"Alright." He smiled before leaning in.</p>
        <p>"Good luck, Y/L/N, you're going to need it." He nodded. I looked at him.</p>
        <p>"Is that a threat?" I chuckled.</p>
        <p>"Touch me after this, and you'll find out." He whispered before pecking my lips lightly. My eyes widened slightly, making Jim smirk as he wheeled his chair back to his desk. <br/><br/><br/></p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>
          <b>~Three days later~</b>
        </p>
        <p>I walked into the office and put my stuff down at my desk.</p>
        <p>"Morning, Pam." I smirked to myself as I heard Jim's voice.</p>
        <p>"Morning, Jim." She returned as Jim walked to his desk. I looked at him and my eyes widened. My throat dried as he was wearing a tight cycling top that accentuated his toned chest.</p>
        <p>"Morning, babe." He smiled innocently at me. I gulped.</p>
        <p>"Morning." I hesitantly returned the smile.</p>
        <p>"You okay?" he chuckled as he leant down and kissed my head.</p>
        <p>"I'm fine." I nodded, clearing my throat. He returned it.</p>
        <p>"Um, why did you cycle to work today?" I asked.</p>
        <p>"Why not? It helps the environment, I save gas on my car, it keeps me fit." He smirked, winking at me. I scoffed and shook my head.</p>
        <p>"You're playing a dangerous game here." I nodded as I stood up and walked to him.</p>
        <p>"Oh, yeah?" he chuckled, staring down at me.</p>
        <p>"Watch your back, Halpert. This bet just got real." I whispered. He smirked before starting to lean down.</p>
        <p>"Ooh, no, were you about to kiss me?" I smirked as I leaned away from his kiss. His smirk dipped.</p>
        <p>"No, I was testing you." He shrugged.</p>
        <p>"Uh huh. Sure." I nodded as I started to walk away. <br/><br/><br/></p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>
          <em>"Jim takes bets very seriously, and this one is no exception." I chuckled as I looked into the camera. </em>
        </p>
        <p>
          <em>"It's fun, until we leave work. To make sure that there's no accidental arm brushing or anything during the night, Jim is sleeping at his apartment all this week, and I miss him." I admitted, nodding as I looked down. </em>
        </p>
        <p>
          <em>"However, the restaurant that we're going to on Saturday is expensive, and since we work on commission and Jim is a lot better at this job than I am, he has a lot more money than I do, so he's paying." I nodded, chuckling as I bit my lip. </em>
          <br/>
          <br/>
          <br/>
        </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>I sat at my desk, tapping my pen against the wood as Oscar walked past my desk.</p>
        <p>"Hey Jim, you're going to want to get in on this." He whispered, making Jim look at him.</p>
        <p>"Alright." He chuckled before looking at me.</p>
        <p>"Get in on what?" I asked. He just smirked and wiggled his eyebrows as he stood up.</p>
        <p>"Get in on what, Jim?" I asked, standing up as him and Oscar walked into Michael's office.</p>
        <p>"Ah, ah, you can't come in, you're team chairs." Jim smirked before shutting the door. I sighed and looked at Pam.</p>
        <p>"Do you know what that's about?" I asked.</p>
        <p>"Sorry." She shrugged. I sighed again as the door opened and the three of them walked out.</p>
        <p>"Okay, we're going out for lunch, see you guys later." Michael smiled. Jim smirked and blew me a kiss as he walked out, making me roll my eyes and sit back down at my desk.<br/><br/><br/></p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>I held my compact mirror up as I applied the red lip gloss to my lips. I quickly put it away as I heard the guys coming back from lunch, laughing and talking.</p>
        <p>"That was so funny, I can't believe that you said that!" Jim laughed at Michael.</p>
        <p>"I know! It just came to me." He smiled.</p>
        <p>"Wasn't that joke on Sesame Street last week?" Oscar asked.</p>
        <p>"No, it wasn't-dammit Oscar." Michael groaned before disappearing into his office as Jim sat down.</p>
        <p>"Oh my god, you'll never guess what happened at lunch." He chuckled.</p>
        <p>"What happened?" I asked, looking up.</p>
        <p>"So, basically-." Jim stopped talking as he saw my red lips. His smile vanished and his eyes wavered.</p>
        <p>"So, erm, basically, Michael, erm..." he stuttered, clearing his throat. I smirked and rested my chin against my first, knowing exactly what I was doing.</p>
        <p>"Sorry, is there a reason that you're wearing the shade of lip gloss that you know I love?" he asked, squinting his eyes at me. I shrugged and shook my head.</p>
        <p>"Nope. It's just, usually I always wear such muted makeup, so I decided that I'd shake it up a bit this week." I nodded. Jim looked at me.</p>
        <p>"So, you just so happened to start wearing that lip gloss on the week that we have our bet?" he asked.</p>
        <p>"Pretty much." I shrugged. He nodded and squinted his eyes at me.</p>
        <p>"Fine." He smiled before looking down and making me smirk. <br/><br/><br/></p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>
          <em>"That shade of lip gloss turns Jim on." I admitted, smiling sheepishly into the camera. </em>
        </p>
        <p>
          <em>"Okay, I didn't start this. He's been playing dirty all week. He's been working out more that he usually does, he's been sending flirty messages, he's been wearing certain clothes...he's been playing dirty. So, I'm playing dirty back." I smirked. </em>
          <br/>
          <br/>
          <br/>
        </p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>I stood in the kitchen, making myself a cup of coffee. I looked towards the door as I heard it open and smiled as Jim walked in.</p>
        <p>"Hey." He smiled.</p>
        <p>"Hey back." I returned. He chuckled and nodded as he leant against the counter opposite me.</p>
        <p>"So, I've been thinking, maybe we should call off our bet." He spoke. I smirked to myself as I turned around and looked at him.</p>
        <p>"Why? It was your idea." I scoffed.</p>
        <p>"I know but, erm, it's only just dawned on me how inappropriate it is for us to be flirting this much at work, and we're distracting people from working-."</p>
        <p>"Who are we distracting?" I asked. Jim's eyes wavered and he looked up as he thought.</p>
        <p>"Um...Dwight...and Andy...Phyllis-."</p>
        <p>"Phyllis once listened to the audiobook of "fifty shades of grey" at her desk, I doubt that our flirting is distracting her." I chuckled. Jim sighed. My eyes widened slightly.</p>
        <p>"You're afraid that you're going to lose." I realised.</p>
        <p>"No, no, I'm not, I just...I'm not." He scoffed, shaking his head.</p>
        <p>"I'm not calling off the bet, Jim." I shrugged. He sighed.</p>
        <p>"Fine. Then screw this." He nodded before rushing towards me. He took my face in his hands and pressed our lips together, making me smile as I curled my arms over his shoulders and he moved his hands to my waist. He broke the kiss and looked at me.</p>
        <p>"You lose." I whispered, a smirk on my lips. He looked at me.</p>
        <p>"As long as I have you, I can never lose." He admitted, looking into my eyes. I bit my lip and gave him a small smile before kissing him again. <br/><br/><br/></p>
        <p> </p>
        <p>
          <em>"I won the bet." I smiled at the camera, making Jim nod. </em>
        </p>
        <p>
          <em>"I am paying for dinner tomorrow night." Jim spoke. </em>
        </p>
        <p>
          <em>"And I'm having lobster." I squealed. Jim looked at me. </em>
        </p>
        <p>
          <em>"I'm not made of money." He scoffed. </em>
        </p>
        <p>
          <em>"You made a two thousand dollar sale yesterday, you can afford to buy your girlfriend lobster." I scoffed. </em>
        </p>
        <p>
          <em>"Can't argue with that." Jim chuckled, looking back into the camera.</em>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The dinner party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sat at my desk, writing out my sales.</p><p>"Jim, Y/N, can I see you in my office?" Michael asked. Jim and I looked at each other.</p><p>"Are we in trouble?" Jim asked.</p><p>"No, no, I just want to talk to you." Michael shrugged before walking back into his office. Jim sighed and looked at me as we stood up and headed into his office.</p><p>"So, what's this about?" Jim asked, shoving his hands into his trouser pockets.</p><p>"Jan and I would like to invite you guys over for dinner on Friday." Michael smiled. Jim's eyes widened, as did mine as we looked at each other.</p><p>"Oh, we can't, we have that...thing." Jim spoke, raising his eyebrows at me. I nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, we, um, we're going to see a movie with another couple friend of ours." I lied.</p><p>"Nice." Jim whispered.</p><p>"Just rearrange. Jan is making her famous chili." Michael smiled.</p><p>"Sorry, Michael, we really can't shift our plans." Jim smiled sheepishly. Michael sighed.</p><p>"Fine. We can rearrange." He mumbled. Jim and I smiled at each other as we started to leave.</p><p>"Oh, by the way, you guys got any plans this weekend?" Michael asked.</p><p>"Nah, we're pretty much free-."</p><p>"Jim!" I exclaimed. His eyes widened as he realised what had happened.</p><p>"Crap." He sighed. I returned it and held my hand to my head.</p><p>"Ah ha! I knew that you guys were lying! Now, since you don't have any real plans, I'll see you on Friday at seven." Michael smiled. I looked at Jim with pleading eyes.</p><p>"We'll be there." Jim chuckled nervously, making my eyes widen at him.</p><p>"Great!" Michael laughed. I looked up at Jim.</p><p>"I know, I know." He sighed, gently putting his hand on my lower back and guiding me out of the office before shutting the door. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"We've been together for about thirteen months, and in that time, Michael has asked us over for dinner about thirty times." Jim nodded, looking at me. I returned it and sighed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We've used every excuse in the book. Jim's sick, I'm sick, a parent is sick, a brother has just had a baby, we have tickets to something, all of them." I spoke. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The only one that we haven't used is that Y/N is having morning sickness, which we can't use obviously because she's not pregnant." Jim chuckled. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, that's a no go." I sighed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well, it's a no go until I propose." Jim shrugged as he looked at me. My eyes widened slightly as I looked at him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What did you just say?" I scoffed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I said that we can't use the pregnancy excuse until I've proposed." He nodded. I chuckled and shook my head. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Good joke, Halpert." I smiled. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's not a joke. I'm proposing, you'll just never know when." He chuckled. I returned it and shook my head as I looked into the camera. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He's so full of it." I chuckled, making Jim smile. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Jim's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>"I wasn't joking." Jim smiled into the camera. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't have the ring on me right now, but I'm going to propose to Y/N." he admitted, nodding as his smile widened. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We've been dating for just over a year, I know that it's kind of quick but...I've been in love with her for three years." He scoffed and shook his head, tears pricking his eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm just waiting for the right time. I don't want to wait for a year and a half because that's still months away, but I'm waiting for a good time." He smiled. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Y/N's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>"It's not too late to turn the car around." I groaned.</p><p>"I think it is, babe." Jim chuckled as he pulled up to Michael's condo. I groaned again as we got out of the car.</p><p>"It'll be good. A dinner party with Michael, Jan, Andy and Angela will be fun." He smiled as he took my hand. I looked at him.</p><p>"You've worked with them for longer than I have, you should know that those names don't belong in the same sentence as the word "fun"." I spoke, making him laugh.</p><p>"I love you." He chuckled, making me smile as he kissed my head before knocking on the door. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"So, who wants to play some party games?" Jan smiled as Andy and Angela sat down.</p><p>"Oh, god." Jim mumbled as he put his arm around me.</p><p>"Tuna, what's the haps?" Andy smiled as he sat next to Jim.</p><p>"Oh, you know, just getting hungry and wishing that I was somewhere else." He nodded, making Andy laugh.</p><p>"Yeah, Jan, when is dinner? It's already seven-thirty." I chuckled. She looked at me.</p><p>"You know, Y/N, in some parts of Spain, they don't start even start dinner until midnight." She smiled as she handed me a glass of wine. My eyes widened and I looked at Jim, making him gulp. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"This chili is lovely, babe." Michael smiled at Jan as we ate.</p><p>"Thank you, it was marinating in the sauce for five hours." Jan chuckled. I gulped and put down my fork as I felt increasingly nauseous.</p><p>"You okay, babe?" Jim mumbled, putting his hand on my back.</p><p>"Yeah, Y/N, you look kind of pale." Andy spoke.</p><p>"I'm fine, I must have eaten something dodgy." I nodded, giving Jim a reassuring smile.</p><p>"You mean like my food?" Jan smiled at me. My eyes widened.</p><p>"Oh, god no, Jan, that's not what I meant-excuse me." I spoke as I shot up and rushed to the bathroom.</p><p>"Y/N?" Jim yelled after me. I rushed into the bathroom and threw the toilet seat open before throwing up into the bowl. I sighed as I stood up and wiped my mouth.</p><p>"Hey, you okay?" Jim gulped as he appeared at the door.</p><p>"I'm sure that I'm fine. I think that I've just eaten something dodgy." I lied, giving him a reassuring smile. He nodded and looked at me.</p><p>"Okay, well, we can go home if you want." He spoke.</p><p>"I'll be okay." I shrugged.</p><p>"Wrong answer." He chuckled, making me smile as he kissed my head before walking away. I sighed and looked into the camera.</p><p>
  <em>"I think that I might be pregnant." I admitted, sighing and fiddling with my fingers.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. "I'm pregnant"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I stared down at my sheets, shielding my eyes with my hand.</p><p>"Morning, babe." I smiled slightly to myself as I felt Jim kiss my head, his hand briefly on my back before he put his bag on his desk. I looked at him and smiled slightly before looking back down. His smile faltered.</p><p>"You okay, Y/N?" he asked. I gulped and turned to face him.</p><p>"I need to talk to you." I mumbled.</p><p>"Okay." He spoke. I sighed and looked slightly at Dwight, who was sat at his desk staring at me.</p><p>"In private." I gulped. Jim's eyes filled with concern and he nodded as he stood up. I stood up too and started to walk.</p><p>"Ooh, Jim, you're in trouble. What did you do this time?" Dwight smirked.</p><p>"Look, Dwight, it says gullible on the ceiling." Jim spoke as he pointed up.</p><p>"Does it-dammit!" Dwight yelled as we started to walk.</p><p>"Every time." Jim smirked. We walked into the kitchen and I turned to face Jim as he shut the door. He looked at me.</p><p>"What's up?" he asked, sticking his hands in his trouser pockets. I gulped harshly and fiddled with my fingers.</p><p>"My period is late." I admitted. Jim's eyes widened slightly.</p><p>"Oh. How late?" he asked.</p><p>"Two months." I spoke.</p><p>"What?" he scoffed, taking his hands out of his pockets.</p><p>"I know." I gulped.</p><p>"You could be two months pregnant and you're only telling me now?!" he exclaimed as he held his hands to his head.</p><p>"Well I didn't want to worry you, so I waited to see if it would come...and it hasn't." I gulped.</p><p>"Have you been to a doctor? Or taken one of those home pregnancy tests?" he asked.</p><p>"I made a doctor's appointment after I got sick at Michael's. It's in a couple days. I find out then." I nodded.</p><p>"Good." He smiled slightly. I looked at him.</p><p>"It concerns me slightly that your main issue with this situation is the fact that I waited this long to tell you." I scoffed. He returned it and chuckled slightly as he shook his head, his hands falling back to his sides.</p><p>"I mean, I can't say that I'm not happy if you are pregnant. I love you, Y/N, and I want kids, so, yeah, it's really good news if you are." He smiled. I returned it slightly but then gulped.</p><p>"I want kids too, and with you, but we're not even engaged yet." I scoffed. Jim's smile dipped slightly.</p><p>"So? We don't have to be married or even planning to get married to have a kid together." He shrugged.</p><p>"I know, but my parents won't be happy to find out that I'm pregnant with your baby if we're not even engaged, especially since we've now been dating for a year and a half. Not to mention that Angela will have a field day with this." I sighed. Jim looked at me.</p><p>"So, what, you're saying the only way we can do this is if we're engaged?" he asked.</p><p>"No, I'm just saying, that'd be the best thing to do. Ensure that I know you're here to help me." I spoke before my eyes widened. Jim narrowed his eyes at me.</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?" he scoffed.</p><p>"Jim, that came out all wrong, I meant so that other people know-."</p><p>"You really think that I'm going to get you pregnant, and then leave you?" he choked.</p><p>"No, not at all, I know that you'd never do that, that came out so wrong." I gulped. He scoffed and shook his head, tears pooling in his stunning brown eyes.</p><p>"Look, Y/N. I love you. No, no, I'm past that, I'm in love with you. Okay? I have been since the day I met you. And of course, I want to marry you, why wouldn't I? You're amazing in every way, but I will not propose to you just to prove to people that I'm not going to leave if you're pregnant. You should know me better than that. When I propose to you, it'll be because I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life, not because I might be having a baby with you." He choked, a tear leaving his eye. My eyes widened slightly.</p><p>"Did you just say "when" you propose?" I asked quietly. Jim's eyes faltered and he looked down.</p><p>"Yeah. Yeah, I did. But now I'm starting to reconsider." He nodded.</p><p>"Jim, I'm so sorry, you know that I didn't mean any of that, I'm sorry." I choked. He shook his head and scoffed, another tear leaving his eyes as he opened the door to the office and walked out, leaving me alone. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>I sat at my desk, looking up discreetly every so often to see if Jim was ever looking at me. I sighed as his jaw was clenched and his eyes were glued to his work. I stood up and started to walk past his desk.</p><p>"Hey, Y/N." he spoke, looking up as I passed him.</p><p>"Yeah?" I asked hopefully. He looked around cautiously before looking down.</p><p>"I, erm, think you should sleep at yours tonight." He admitted quietly, timidly looking up at me. My smile faltered and I felt tears prick my eyes.</p><p>"Okay. Sure." I nodded, giving him a quick smile before walking away. I hurried into the kitchen, not wanting anyone to see the tears pooling in my eyes.</p><p>"Hey, Y/N." I looked to my side and forced a smile as Michael walked in.</p><p>"Hi, Michael." I sighed.</p><p>"You okay? You look a little upset." He spoke, walking to me.</p><p>"I'm fine, Jim and I are just going through a bit of a rough patch." I nodded. He returned it before looking at the mug that I was pouring coffee into.</p><p>"Is it the sex?" he asked. My eyes widened as I looked at him.</p><p>"Mine and Jim's sex life isn't something that I'm going to discuss with you." I nodded.</p><p>"Okay. But, you know, if Jim isn't doing everything that he should be, I'm a great lover, so you can tell him to come to me for some tips if you want. I'm famous among past lovers for my knowledge of women's bodies." He nodded, looking at me. I sighed, returning the nod.</p><p>"Okay, Michael. Well thank you, but I don't think that I'm going to tell Jim to talk to you about our sex lives." I spoke. Michael nodded and shrugged.</p><p>"Okay. The student will never become the master." He shrugged. I nodded.</p><p>"He'll never become the student." I mumbled under my breath before walking out. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Jim's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>"I erm, think that you should sleep at yours tonight." Jim admitted quietly, timidly looking up at Y/N. Her smile faltered and Jim sighed as he saw tears prick her eyes.</p><p>"Okay. Sure." She nodded, giving him a quick smile before walking away. Jim sighed and rubbed his hands over his face.</p><p>"Nice job." Dwight scoffed. Jim looked at him.</p><p>"Excuse me?" he asked. Dwight looked at him.</p><p>"You've clearly pissed her off. What did you do?" Dwight smirked.</p><p>"I didn't do anything." Jim mumbled, his eyes on his work.</p><p>"Yeah, right. What is it? Did you tell her you wouldn't move in with her? Did you tell her you won't marry her? Did you tell her you won't have kids with her?" Dwight guessed. Jim clenched his jaw as he tried to ignore him.</p><p>"Did you say no to sex-."</p><p>"Look, not that it's any of your business, but I didn't do anything wrong, she did." Jim cut him off, looking at him. Dwight's smirk widened.</p><p>"What did she do? Did she tell you she wouldn't move in with you? Did she tell you she won't marry you? Did she tell you she won't have kids with you-."</p><p>"Dwight, what she did is none of your business, okay?" Jim cut him off again, making his smirk widen again.</p><p>"Why do you look so happy about this?" he scoffed.</p><p>"Ninety-eight percent of office romances don't work out. It'll knock you down a few pegs finding out that even you guys, the Romeo and Juliet of the office, couldn't survive those odds." He smirked. Jim's face dropped at Dwight's words.</p><p>"You're wrong. We're just fine. We're happy and we're going to survive what we're going through." He nodded.</p><p>"Ha. I'd like to see you try." Dwight smirked before going back to his work. Jim's eyes wavered and he sighed before going back to his work.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. "Will you marry me?" "...Yes."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sighed as I walked into the office, blood running from my nose. Pam looked up from the reception desk and her eyes widened.</p><p>"Oh my god, what happened?" she gasped as she grabbed a tissue and rushed to me. Jim's eyes widened and he jolted up from his desk.</p><p>"Oh my god, Y/N, what happened, are you okay?" he gulped, rushing to me and taking my face.</p><p>"I'm fine, I was just unfortunate enough to run into the jerks outside throwing snowballs at each other. Well, they were throwing them at each other until I got out of my car, then they started throwing them at me. One hit my nose and I guess that it had a stone in it because it made my nose bleed." I spoke.</p><p>"Oh, Y/N." Pam sighed as Jim's eyes widened.</p><p>"They were throwing stones at you? Are they still out there?" Jim asked, his jaw clenched.</p><p>"I don't know, Jim." I sighed.</p><p>"I'm going to find out." He nodded before rushing out of the office.</p><p>"Jim-." I sighed as I turned back to Pam and dabbed at my nose.</p><p>"He got really defensive over you there." Pam chuckled. I gulped and nodded.</p><p>"Yeah. I guess that he did." I smiled slightly.<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Jim's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Jim rushed down the stairs and through the doors.</p><p>"Oh my god." He winced as he ran out into the snow. He spotted the group of guys who had hit Y/N.</p><p>"Hey, jackasses!" He yelled at them, making them look at him.</p><p>"Hey, Mr tree." One smirked, making them laugh.</p><p>"Were you the one who threw a snow-rock ball at my girlfriend and gave her a nosebleed?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.</p><p>"So, what if I did?" the guy laughed. Jim's jaw clenched.</p><p>"You threw a snowball, with rocks in it, at my pregnant girlfriend." He spat. The guy's smile dropped slowly.</p><p>"What if you had hit her in the stomach? Huh?" he spat. The guy gulped.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry, dude, I didn't know, just chill-."</p><p>"Don't tell me to chill. Now get out of here before I call the cops." He spat. The guy's eyes widened again and he turned to leave, followed by his friends. Jim sighed and turned around. He gulped as he looked into the camera before looking down and walking back into the building. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Y/N's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>I stood in the kitchen, making myself a coffee.</p><p>"You okay?" I looked up and sighed as Jim walked in.</p><p>"I'm fine." I mumbled.</p><p>"They didn't hit you in the stomach, did they?" he asked, gently cupping my stomach. I sighed and looked at him.</p><p>"No, they didn't. Even if they had have done, we don't even know if I'm pregnant yet, so it wouldn't matter." I mumbled. Jim looked at me as he moved his hand.</p><p>"What if you are, and they had? That could have meant "bye bye, baby"." He choked. I sighed and looked down.</p><p>"You know what, Y/N? I'm so sick of this. I might propose, I might not, I don't know yet. But whether or not I do does not impact my abilities to stick by you and be a good dad. You need to stop thinking that it will." He spoke, tears in his eyes.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Jim." I choked. He shook his head and shrugged, a tear leaving his eye as he left the kitchen. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Jim's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Jim looked down at the box in his hand before opening it and showing the camera the engagement ring that sat on the purple felt. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I bought this a week after I started dating Y/N. That's how quickly I knew that I really was in love with her and I did want to spend the rest of my life with her." He nodded, staring at the ring before looking back up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We'll get over this. We'll be okay. And even if she isn't pregnant, I'm still proposing." He spoke. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"For the record, though, I hope that she is pregnant. I mean, I can't think of anything more perfect than getting engaged to her, and then starting a family with her. God, I hope she's pregnant." He chuckled slightly and shook his head before looking back at the camera.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Y/N's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>I sat on Jim's doorstep, hugging my cold body as the rain pelted down and continued to soak me through.</p><p>"Y/N." I looked up and gulped as Jim stood at the end of the path.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" he scoffed, a small smile on his lips. I gulped as I stood up.</p><p>"Dwight told me that you'd gone home. But I know that obviously we're not in the best place right now, so I didn't want to get your spare key and let myself in, just in case you didn't want to see me." I admitted. Jim's smile dipped slightly and he nodded as he walked down the path towards me.</p><p>"I can't wait, Y/N. And what I'm about to do, I'm not doing because you could be pregnant." He shook his head. I looked at him.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" I asked. Jim looked at me and smiled slightly as he got something out of his pocket before getting down on one knee, making my eyes widen.</p><p>"Oh my god." I choked as he opened the box to reveal a simple yet stunning ring.</p><p>"Y/N, will you marry me?" he asked, looking up at me hopefully. I held my hands to my mouth, trying to hide my smile as the rain mixed with my tears of happiness and streamed down my face. Jim looked at me.</p><p>"Is that a yes?" he chuckled.</p><p>"Yes, Jim. Yes!" I laughed, making him return it as he stood up and hugged me tightly. I returned it, holding onto him as if my life depended on it. He pulled back slightly but then pressed our lips together. I returned it eagerly, holding his face in my hands.</p><p>"Wait, I haven't actually put it on your finger yet." Jim smiled as he broke the kiss, making me laugh. I choked slightly as Jim gently took my hand and slid the ring onto my finger.</p><p>"Do you like it?" he asked, looking at me.</p><p>"It's perfect." I nodded, more tears leaving my eyes as I looked up at him. He returned it before leaning down and kissing me again, wrapping his arms tightly around me as I curled my arms over his shoulders.</p><p>"I bought a bottle of champagne on the way home, because that's how hopeful I was that you'd say yes." He spoke as he pulled away, making me laugh.</p><p>"So, I think that we head inside, get warm in front of the fire, cuddle up and celebrate our engagement with the champagne. What do you say?" he asked softly. I smiled at him, feeling safe with his hands on my lower back.</p><p>"I love the sound of that." I nodded. He returned it before kissing me again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The big news</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"So, we're at the hospital, and we're about to find out if Y/N is pregnant, like we think she is." Jim nodded, smiling as he looked at me. I returned it and looked at the camera. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes. I've done a test and we're about to sit down with the doctor and find out-." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mr Halpert and Miss Y/L/N?" we turned around to see the doctor stood there. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm ready for you now." He nodded. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Okay, we'll be t</em>
  <em>wo</em>
  <em> minutes." Jim smiled before looking at me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You ready?" he asked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Definitely." I smiled. Jim nodded and returned it before looking into the camera. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"See you soon." He smiled before putting his hand on my lower back and leading me in. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>We sat in the doctor's office, hands joined.</p><p>"So, we took a urine sample to determine if you're pregnant, and we should be able to tell you how far along you are as well." The doctor nodded.</p><p>"Okay." I gulped, gripping Jim's hand tightly.</p><p>"What are the results?" Jim asked quietly. The doctor looked at us.</p><p>"Congratulations, Miss Y/L/N, you're pregnant." He nodded. My eyes widened and I looked at Jim.</p><p>"Oh my god." He smiled, looking at me with tear-pricked eyes.</p><p>"How far along?" I asked.</p><p>"About three months. We've estimated your due date to be April thirtieth." The doctor nodded. I looked at Jim.</p><p>"I'll leave you to process this news. Congratulations." The doctor smiled before leaving. Jim looked at me as a tear left his eye.</p><p>"We're having a baby!" He laughed. I returned it before hugging him tightly. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Look at that rock!" Pam squealed as she looked at my engagement ring.</p><p>"I know, I love it." I smiled, looking at Jim. He gave me a reassuring smile and winked at me, making my smile widen.</p><p>"By the way, Pam, no hard feelings?" I gulped.</p><p>"No, no. What Jim and I had, we had a long time ago and it wasn't half of what you two have. We just weren't right for each other. I'm genuinely happy for you." She smiled before hugging me. I returned it, holding her tightly.</p><p>"Now I better be a bridesmaid." Pam smiled as she pulled away.</p><p>"You had a spot as soon as he proposed." I returned, making her squeal as she went back to reception. I sat down and looked at Jim, smiling as he just stared intently at me.</p><p>"Why are you staring at me like a weirdo?" I chuckled. He shook his head and smiled.</p><p>"I just...putting that ring on your finger was the best decision that I've ever made." He admitted. I bit my lip as tears pricked my eyes.</p><p>"I love you too." I nodded, making him smile.</p><p>"Y/N." Dwight spoke. I sighed, chuckling as Jim rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Yes, Dwight." I spoke, turning to face him.</p><p>"Is it true that Jim has planted his seed into your fertile womb?" he asked. I narrowed my eyes and looked at Jim.</p><p>"English, please." Jim nodded. Dwight sighed.</p><p>"Is it true that Jim has impregnated you?" he asked. My eyes widened.</p><p>"What?" Jim scoffed. I looked at him.</p><p>"You told him?" I gulped.</p><p>"No, I didn't, did you?" he returned.</p><p>"No. Who did, then?" I asked.</p><p>"Michael did." Dwight nodded. Jim looked at me with narrowed eyes.</p><p>"How does he know?" he asked slowly. I shook my head and sighed, making Jim nod.</p><p>"What you guys talking about?" Michel asked as he wandered out of his office, hands in his trouser pockets. Jim looked at me before turning to look at Michael.</p><p>"Just about why Dwight thinks Y/N is pregnant, when we weren't going to tell people yet?" he mumbled quietly. Michael paused and looked at us.</p><p>"I told Dwight, as a rumour. As something not true, in order to teach people that they can't believe everything that they hear." He spoke slowly.</p><p>"Oh, god." I sighed, putting my head in my hands.</p><p>"Alright, can I have everyone's attention please!" Michael yelled, making everyone look at him. Jim and I looked at each other.</p><p>"Jim, do something." I gulped.</p><p>"I'm going to make an announcement on behalf of Jim and Y/N-."</p><p>"Okay, no, no, I'm going to go ahead and take this over." Jim chuckled nervously as he cut Michael off and stood up. I sighed in relief as everyone looked at Jim.</p><p>"Okay, guys, so, Y/N and I weren't going to announce this yet, as it's still early days, but Y/N is pregnant." He smiled, looking at me as everyone gasped and murmured.</p><p>"That's huge! Congrats, guys!" Pam squealed.</p><p>"I'm so happy for you guys." Andy smiled.</p><p>"Is that why you got engaged?" Phyllis asked, making our smiles dip.</p><p>"What?" Jim scoffed.</p><p>"Of course it's why they got engaged. Sorry guys, a baby conceived during an engagement is still out of wedlock, so it's still a bastard." Angela shrugged.</p><p>"Thanks for that." I sighed.</p><p>"Okay, no, I was planning to propose to Y/N anyway, the baby didn't make me do that. In fact, I actually proposed to her yesterday and we found out about the pregnancy today. And may I just say, this is exactly why we wanted to wait to tell you guys." Jim sighed.</p><p>"Well how far along is she?" Meredith asked. Jim's eyes faltered and he looked at me.</p><p>"Three months." He admitted quietly.</p><p>"And you're only telling me now? Wow. I'm truly disappointed in both of you. How do you expect me to say yes to being the godfather if you don't tell me until three months in?" Michael scoffed.</p><p>"We didn't even know until this morning, Michael." Jim returned the scoff.</p><p>"Well, you still should have told me last week." Michael sighed. Jim looked at me.</p><p>"How would we tell you if we didn't know ourselves-."</p><p>"That doesn't matter, I just, I will be happy to be the godfather." He smiled.</p><p>"Um, Michael, we don't know if we're christening the baby yet, but you won't be the godfather." I spoke sheepishly. Michael nodded and looked down.</p><p>"That's fine. I've only helped you two rise in your careers from crappy salespeople to amazing ones, but that's fine." He shrugged. Jim sighed and looked at me.</p><p>"I should have known, I knew Y/N's boobs looked bigger." Kevin giggled.</p><p>"Kevin." Jim groaned.</p><p>"That's true, Y/N's body is growing a life inside of it, so her breasts are also getting ready-."</p><p>"Okay, if everyone could stop talking about my fiance's body, that'd be great, thanks." Jim sighed as he sat down again.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm already sensitive enough about the baby weight that I'm going to gain, I don't want added comments about my boobs." I scoffed. Jim looked at me.</p><p>"Can...I make comments about...your...boobs?" he asked hesitantly.</p><p>"Aw, sweetie. You know the answer to that." I smiled.</p><p>"Yes." He smiled.</p><p>"No." I shook my head. His smile dipped and he looked down at his paperwork, making me chuckle. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I got her pregnant." Jim smiled, pointing at my stomach. I looked at him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't know what you're pointing at, babe, there's no bump there yet." I spoke. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"My kid is still in there." He chuckled, looking at me. I smiled and shook my head as I looked into the camera. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Despite this pregnancy not exactly being...planned, we're both really happy about this, and it's a great way to start our new life together." I smiled, taking Jim's hand. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What she doesn't know, is that I just forgot to wear a condom." Jim chuckled before looking at me. I sighed and looked at the camera. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I've been knowingly pregnant for a day and I already can't wait for that joke to be over." I nodded, making Jim's smile widen.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Problems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sat at my desk, typing out my sales. I looked over my computer at Dwight and took a deep breath as he opened a sandwich box full of boiled eggs. I put my hand over my mouth.</p><p>"You okay, babe?" Jim asked, looking at me with a concerned look.</p><p>"The, erm, the baby hates the smell of eggs." I nodded, staring at Dwight. Jim looked at him.</p><p>"Um, Dwight, buddy, could you maybe stop eating eggs? The pregnancy makes Y/N pretty nauseous." He chuckled and nodded.</p><p>"You should have thought about that before the two of you decided to procreate." Dwight mumbled, making our eyes widen.</p><p>"Woah, okay, I'm asking you nicely." Jim scoffed.</p><p>"And I'm telling you nicely, no." Dwight smiled before looking at me.</p><p>"How nauseous do you feel at the smell of my eggs, Y/N?" he asked.</p><p>"Extremely." I nodded, holding my stomach.</p><p>"Oops." Dwight smiled before biting into one.</p><p>"Wow, Dwight. You're a true psychopath." Jim nodded as Michael wandered out of his office.</p><p>"What's the haps?" he smiled, looking at us. I gulped as I stood up and quickly rushed past Michael.</p><p>"Woah, where you going, Y/N, you just get your period?" he laughed.</p><p>"Michael." Jim scoffed.</p><p>"I'm pregnant, I don't get-never mind." I groaned as I rushed to the bathroom. I rushed in and threw the toilet seat open before throwing up into the toilet. I sighed as I clutched the bowl.</p><p>"Y/N? You the only one in here?" Jim's voice sounded as he popped his head around the door.</p><p>"You're good." I nodded. He gave me a small smile as he walked in, a plastic cup full of water held in his hand.</p><p>"Thank you." I mumbled as I took it from him. He sat on the sofa next to the cubicle and gently rubbed my back.</p><p>"You okay?" he asked, looking at me with soft eyes.</p><p>"Yeah, I just...I hate being sick." I mumbled.</p><p>"You're not sick, babe, you're pregnant." He chuckled. I looked at him.</p><p>"Maybe Dwight is right." I gulped. Jim looked at me.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" he asked. I shook my head.</p><p>"We should have been more careful. We should have used protection, then we wouldn't have ended up in this situation." I choked, a tear leaving my eye.</p><p>"Hey, hey, don't say that." Jim shook his head as he slid off the sofa and sat down opposite me.</p><p>"Sure, this wasn't exactly planned, but that doesn't mean that we shouldn't be happy about it. We're having a baby, Y/N. That's incredible. And I can't think of a better person to have a kid with than you." He reassured, rubbing his hand up and down my arm. I gave him a small smile and nodded.</p><p>"You do want this baby, don't you?" he gulped.</p><p>"God, of course I do. I didn't mean that. It's just kind of hard to say already that I love her when I'm throwing up at the sight of everything because of her." I chuckled. Jim's eyes widened slightly.</p><p>"Her?" he smiled. I looked up at him.</p><p>"I know it's still very early days, but I've always wanted a daughter." I nodded.</p><p>"Good, because so have I. I'll be over the moon if it's a girl." He smiled. I returned it before hugging him tightly.</p><p>"I love you. So much." He mumbled into my hair.</p><p>"I love you too, Jim." I returned before pulling away slightly and kissing him gently.</p><p>"God, sorry, my lips must taste like vomit." I chuckled as I pulled away.</p><p>"I don't care." He shook his head, smiling as he gently took my chin and joined our lips again, making me smile. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Jim's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>"So, turns out that Y/N gets really bad morning sickness. I wish I would have known that before I didn't wear a condom." Jim chuckled before stopping and looking down. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm going to stop that joke now because I'm actually really happy that she's pregnant. I know it wasn't a planned pregnancy but I still can't wait to be a dad." He smiled as tears pricked his eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I can't wait to meet my kid. I can't wait." He chuckled, a tear leaving his eye before he quickly wiped it away. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But no, the baby is making Y/N really sick, which I wish we would have known before...but I don't know how we would have known because she hasn't been pregnant before...I'm gonna stop talking now." He nodded, smiling as he wiped another tear.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Y/N's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>"So, what did your parents say when you told them I'm pregnant?" I asked, resting my hands on my small bump as I looked at Jim.</p><p>"Pretty much what I expected them to. They said they're over the moon, and they're gonna host a dinner thing with my brothers so we can tell my brothers then." He smiled.</p><p>"Sounds great." I returned his smile, making him nod.</p><p>"Where's Michael?" I looked at reception and my eyes widened as Jan stood there.</p><p>"Oh my god." I sighed, sitting up and looking at Jim.</p><p>"Pretty much what I was thinking." He nodded.</p><p>"Ah, Y/N, Jim, good to see you both." Jan smiled as she walked towards us.</p><p>"And you, Jan." Jim chuckled.</p><p>"I heard about the engagement, congratulations." She nodded before looking at me.</p><p>"Y/N, have you gained some weight?" she asked. My eyes widened slightly.</p><p>"Um, yes, but that's because I'm pregnant." I smiled, cupping my bump.</p><p>"Oh. Who's the father?" she asked. I looked at Jim to see his eyes wide.</p><p>"That'd be me." Jim chuckled nervously, holding his hand up.</p><p>"Ah good, nice to see that you haven't gone back to your old ways with Michael." She nodded. My eyes widened.</p><p>"Excuse me?" I scoffed.</p><p>"Don't play innocent, I know you used to date, he told me." She spoke. I looked at Jim with wide eyes.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, you're misinformed, I've never dated Michael, Jim is actually the only guy in the office that I've ever dated." I gulped. She looked at me before smiling.</p><p>"Oh. Good. Well, stay away from him, okay? Otherwise I will end you." She smiled, winking at me before walking into Michael's office and shutting the door.</p><p>"What the hell?" Jim scoffed.</p><p>"You know what, I'd rather have a thousand babies with you than have one baby with Michael." I chuckled.</p><p>"Good, that's what I like to hear from my pregnant fiancé." He smiled, making me laugh. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>I sat at my desk, tears welling in my eyes as I looked at wedding dresses on my computer.</p><p>"Hey Y/N-." I looked up and Jim's eyes widened.</p><p>"Hey, hey, why you crying?" he gulped as he immediately rushed to me and knelt down beside me.</p><p>"Look at all these beautiful dresses." I sniffed, showing him the photos of mermaid style wedding dresses. He nodded as he looked at them, his eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>"Yeah, they're all very nice...but why do they have you in tears?" he chuckled slightly, looking up at me. I sniffed again as I clicked on a dress.</p><p>"This is my dream dress. But I won't be able to wear it since it shows everything, which will include my bump." I choked, looking down at my small bump. Jim's eyes filled with sadness.</p><p>"Oh. Well, um, I'm sure there are still plenty of other dresses. Not to mention, you'd look stunning in a trash bag, so it won't matter what dress you pick. You'll look amazing anyway." He smiled, gently putting his hand on my knee. I looked down at him.</p><p>"But I'm only going to get married once. I'm marrying you, I'll never be with anyone else, meaning I'll only have one dress. I know it sounds shallow and the dress is only a small part of the wedding but I want to wear this dress." I choked, looking at the computer. Jim sighed and nodded.</p><p>"It's not shallow, babe. I understand." He nodded before his eyes widened slightly.</p><p>"I have an idea. But you're not going to like it." He warned, giving me a sheepish smile. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"So, we have decided to postpone the wedding until Y/N has had the baby, because she has started to show." Jim smiled, pointing at my small, five-month pregnant bump. I chuckled and nodded as I gently smoothed my shirt out against my bump. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We're still engaged, we're still getting married, but Jim proposed to me when I was already three months pregnant, there was no way we were going to plan the wedding and get married before I started to show, and my dream dress is a tight-fitting mermaid dress so it made sense to push it back until after the baby has come." I nodded. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It also means that our kid is going to be at the wedding, which is really cool." Jim chuckled as he looked at me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Not for everyone. Angela is having a field day with this." I sighed, looking at Jim. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah but everyone knows she's hooking up with Dwight." He scoffed. My eyes widened. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What?!" I exclaimed. His eyes widened and he looked at me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You didn't know?" he smiled. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No! She's sleeping with Dwight?!" I exclaimed. Jim smiled and looked back at the camera. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yup." He chuckled.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. "I want to marry you. Today"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walked into the break-room and smiled as Jim and Oscar sat at a table, eating their lunch and talking.</p><p>"Hey, guys." I smiled at them.</p><p>"Hey, babe." Jim spoke.</p><p>"How far along are you, Y/N? You've already started to show." Oscar spoke.</p><p>"Well, I'm eighteen weeks, and the doctor said that healthy pregnancies start to show around four months, so I'm basically on schedule." I smiled, making Jim smile as I ran my hands over my bump.</p><p>"When do you find out if it's a girl or a boy?" Oscar asked.</p><p>"We've decided that we don't want to know, we want it to be a surprise." I smiled.</p><p>"Not to mention that if we find out, Y/N will want to buy everything either blue or pink she sees, so this limits what we buy." Jim chuckled. I returned it as I put my dollar into the vending machine. I pressed the buttons, making a chocolate bar fall into the slot. I got it before digging into my purse again. I grabbed another dollar and put it into the machine as Jim and Oscar looked at each other. A bag of chips fell to the slot and I dug them out before looking back in my purse.</p><p>"Jim, do you have a dollar?" I asked. He looked at Oscar.</p><p>"Um, sure." He nodded, digging his wallet out of his pocket and giving me a dollar.</p><p>"I don't know what else to get, all I know is that I'm hungry." I huffed.</p><p>"Well, you've already got one of each, so what does the baby want?" he asked. I sighed.</p><p>"Coffee." I nodded.</p><p>"Hey, no, no, you agreed to no caffeine during the pregnancy." Jim spoke.</p><p>"Urgh, why do you hate me?" I groaned. Jim chuckled and his eyebrows furrowed as he looked at Oscar.</p><p>"Y/N, I'm having a baby with you, why would I do that if I hated you?" he laughed.</p><p>"Don't laugh at me." I mumbled as I sat down next to him.</p><p>"Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He sighed, resting his hand on my leg. I returned the sigh and nodded.</p><p>"So, how's the wedding planning coming? I love a good wedding." Oscar smiled.</p><p>"Well, we've actually decided to postpone it until the baby is here, so it's kind of at a stand-still right now." Jim chuckled. Oscar's eyes widened.</p><p>"Why are you postponing? Are you two having problems?" Oscar asked.</p><p>"No, no, of course not, it's just that I want to feel good on our wedding day and as much as I love being pregnant, I'm always nauseous and I have sore feet and I've gained, like, three pounds already, so we thought that it was best to wait." I nodded.</p><p>"It also gives me a final few extra months of freedom." Jim chuckled, making Oscar laugh. My smile dipped.</p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked.</p><p>"Nothing, babe, it's just a joke." He smiled, gently putting his hand on my knee.</p><p>"Uh huh." I mumbled before grabbing my snacks and standing up.</p><p>"Y/N, babe, I was joking!" Jim yelled after me as I walked out of the break-room and out of the annex. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Jim's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>"So, since we found out that Y/N is pregnant, I seem to be doing a lot of things wrong." He nodded and chuckled nervously at the camera. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't know if that's because she's hormonal due to the baby, or if I'm just a crappy fiance who doesn't know how to handle his girlfriend being pregnant." He sighed, running his finger over his bottom lip. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Either way, she's my fiance, we're expecting a baby, and so I think it's about time I give her this." He smiled before digging into his pocket and getting out a key. He showed it to the camera and looked at it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm going to ask her to move in with me." He smiled. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Y/N's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>I sat at my desk, munching on the chips that I'd bought. I sighed and put them down as Jim sat back at his desk and looked at me.</p><p>"Stop judging me, I was hungry." I huffed, resting my hands against my small bump.</p><p>"Why would I judge you? You feed yourself, you feed our baby." He shrugged. I chuckled and smiled as I looked down.</p><p>"I have a present for you." He spoke before leaning over and putting a small box on my desk. I looked at him.</p><p>"Jim, what happened in the break room wasn't your fault, I overreacted, you don't need to do this." I sighed.</p><p>"It's okay. And it was my fault, but I'd be giving you this anyway, so open it." He smiled. I returned it and lifted the lid off the box. My eyes widened slightly as I looked at Jim.</p><p>"Oh, Jim." I choked as I took the key out.</p><p>"I know we kinda did this whole "new life together" thing a bit wrong since we're engaged and you're pregnant but I want to be tied down in every way possible so Y/N, will you move in with me?" he smiled, making me laugh as I looked down at the key.</p><p>"Yes, Jim. I'll move in with you." I spoke.</p><p>"Great." He smiled, rolling his chair forward and kissing me before rolling back. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Hi, yes, I'd like to put my apartment up for sale." I spoke, resting my hand against my bump. Jim looked at me and smiled.</p><p>"The name is Y/N Y/L/N." I nodded. I looked at Jim.</p><p>"Yes, I'm the person who pulled out of a sale last minute because I broke up with my boyfriend-that was a long time ago-yes, that was me." I chuckled nervously, making Jim's smile dip slightly.</p><p>"Yes, this time I'm definitely doing it, I'm engaged, and pregnant so I'm moving in with my fiancé." I smiled to myself, gently rubbing my hand up and down my bump. I sighed as I looked at Jim.</p><p>"Yes, my fiancé is the father." I nodded, making Jim's eyes widen.</p><p>"Um, I'd say we're pretty committed, we're having a baby together so this is definitely happening." I chuckled nervously.</p><p>"Okay, thank you." I sighed before hanging up and resting my head against the desk.</p><p>"What the hell was that?" Jim scoffed. I sighed as I looked up at him.</p><p>"You know how I pulled out of the sale of my apartment when Seth and I broke up, what, two and a half years ago?" I asked.</p><p>"I'm aware." Jim nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, turns out my realtor told the rest of the company so I was put on some sort of "risk of pulling out" list, meaning they were hesitant about taking me again." I nodded. Jim's eyes widened.</p><p>"Are they taking you?" he gulped.</p><p>"Yeah. Only took me telling them that I'm definitely not gonna break up with you since I'm having a baby with you to convince them." I sighed, making Jim chuckle.</p><p>"At least they took you." He smiled.<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Jim's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Jim sat at his desk, doing work. He looked up and a smile spread across his lips at Y/N asleep at her desk, her head rested against her arms and face tilted towards him. He looked into the camera and smiled.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Jim looked into the camera. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So, I was just sat at my desk, and I look up and see Y/N asleep at her desk. I know she's tired because of the pregnancy, but all I could think was about how much I love her, and how beautiful she always looks." He chuckled and shook his head. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And then, this is all I could think: I want to marry this woman. Today." He smiled, tears pricking his eyes as he looked into the camera. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Y/N's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>I sat at my desk, typing out my sales.</p><p>"Hey, babe, can I talk to you?" Jim asked as he put a hand on my back.</p><p>"Sure." I nodded, smiling at him as I stood up. He gently took my hand and pulled me into the hallway before shutting the office door.</p><p>"Is everything okay?" I asked. He looked down as he took my hands.</p><p>"I know you want our parents to be at the wedding, and I know you want the baby to be there too, but I can't wait. I'm sorry, but I can't." he shook his head, chuckling nervously. My eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>"What are you talking about, Jim?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled.</p><p>"I want to marry you. Today." He admitted. My eyes widened.</p><p>"I've researched it, and there's a court in Ohio that'll marry you on the spot. I know it's not everything you dreamed of, but we could be married by the end of the day, and I can't think of anything more perfect." He spoke, his thumbs gently moving against the back of my hands. I bit my lip as I tried to hide my smile.</p><p>"What do you think?" he gulped.</p><p>"When do we leave?" I smiled. He breathed a sigh of relief and returned it before hugging me tightly. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>I stood in the women's bathroom, smiling as I saw myself in the mirror. My simple yet beautiful purple dress lay against my skin, perfectly hugging my chest before flowing down over my bump. I took a deep breath before leaving the bathroom. Jim looked at me and his eyes widened.</p><p>"I know I don't look my best, but it's all I had in my car." I sighed, cupping my bump. Jim looked at me.</p><p>"Are you insane? You look beautiful." He smiled, shaking his head. I returned his smile as he took my hand.</p><p>"You ready to get married?" he asked.</p><p>"I am." I nodded. He returned it and smiled, gently kissing me before leading me out of the kitchen. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Jim and I got out of the lift and started to head towards the parking lot. My eyebrows furrowed as I heard music.</p><p>"You hear that too, right?" I chuckled.</p><p>"The music? Yeah, don't get excited, the pregnancy hasn't given you super senses." Jim smiled, making me laugh.</p><p>"Oh, I know what it is, Michael rented out that room behind Vans Refrigeration, it'll be that." I spoke.</p><p>"Oh yeah." Jim nodded. I looked at him.</p><p>"We should at least drop in." I smiled sheepishly. He sighed and nodded.</p><p>"We really should." He chuckled. I smiled as I took his hand and pulled him down the hallway. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god." I smiled as we walked into the room to see lights flashing and everyone dancing as the music blared.</p><p>"You guys came!" Michael laughed as he danced to us.</p><p>"We did, we thought we'd drop in." Jim smiled.</p><p>"Y/N, you look lovely, are you guys going somewhere?" Michael asked. Jim and I looked at each other as I rested a hand on my bump.</p><p>"Um, we are but we can stay for a bit." I nodded, looking at Jim.</p><p>"Yeah, we're here for a dance." Jim smiled. Michael returned it before dancing away. Jim looked at me.</p><p>"You want to dance?" he asked as a slow song started to play.</p><p>"Of course I do." I smiled. He returned it and took my hand, walking me to the floor. He gave me a small smile as he curled his arm around my waist, landing his hand on the small of my back as he took my other hand.</p><p>"I love you. So much." He whispered, shaking his head as he looked down at me.</p><p>"I love you too. Which is why I want a proper wedding." I admitted. Jim looked at me.</p><p>"I'm sorry, it was amazing, your idea, but I want our parents there, I want our baby there." I nodded. Jim smiled at me and shook his head.</p><p>"Don't be sorry. I feel the same. I mean, I'd marry you in the middle of a field, I don't care, I just want to marry you." He admitted, making me smile.</p><p>"But I do want a proper wedding too. Let's do it." He smiled. I returned it before hugging him tightly. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"So, the wedding is costing a small fortune, turns out flowers, cake, dresses, suits and etcetera is quite expensive." Jim chuckled and nodded. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But we've decided to do it anyway." I smiled, cupping my bump. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"As you know, we were going to elope, but we decided that we do want our parents, and the baby there. So, we're having a wedding." Jim smiled, looking at me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes. Yes, we are." I squealed, making Jim laugh as he took my hand.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The baby shower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"My baby shower is today." I smiled, making Jim chuckle as I held my hands against my every-growing bump. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Pam is organising it, and it's going to be in the conference room. Had it been under different circumstances, we wouldn't have wanted a baby shower, but turns out planning a wedding and preparing for the arrival of a baby is extremely expensive, so we could use all the free stuff that we can get." Jim nodded, looking at me. I returned the nod. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah. A good crib alone can cost up to five-thousand dollars, and if you don't spring for the best of the best for your baby, you're seen as a bad parent, </em>
  <em>so we're not going to say no to things like free diapers or bottles." I shrugged. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We'll take what we can get." Jim chuckled, smiling into the camera. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, everyone in the conference room." Michael yelled as we filed in. I held my bump as I lowered myself into a chair.</p><p>"What's first? Games or presents?" I asked.</p><p>"Let's start with games." Pam nodded, making me return it as I rested my hands against my eight months pregnant bump.</p><p>"Okay, let's play guess the due date." Pam smiled.</p><p>"I'll go first." Dwight nodded as he stood up, getting his notepad and pen out of his pocket as he did.</p><p>"What date was it when you had the intercourse that resulted in the pregnancy?" he asked. I looked at Jim to see him shaking his head as he looked at me.</p><p>"I'm not answering that." he shrugged.</p><p>"Well then how am I meant to correctly state your due date?" Dwight scoffed.</p><p>"Just guess." Jim returned, making Dwight roll his eyes.</p><p>"Fine. April twenty-fifth." He mumbled before sitting down.</p><p>"Any other guesses?" Pam asked.</p><p>"Me." Kevin spoke, raising his hand. Jim and I looked at each other.</p><p>"Go on then, Kev." Jim nodded. Kevin looked at my bump for a moment.</p><p>"December sixteenth." He nodded. I tried to stifle my laughter as Jim narrowed his eyes at Kevin.</p><p>"You do realise that Y/N would be seventeen months pregnant by then, and pregnancies only last nine months?" Jim chuckled. Kevin sighed.</p><p>"Fine. November sixteenth." He huffed.</p><p>"Okay." Jim nodded, chuckling as he looked at me. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Who won guess the due date?" Pam asked, looking at us.</p><p>"The baby's due April thirtieth, so Angela was closest." Jim nodded, making Angela smile as everyone else groaned.</p><p>"I have a knack for due dates." She smiled.</p><p>"Okay, time for presents." Pam smiled as she handed Jim the first one.</p><p>"I wonder what this is." He chuckled, opening the box and smiling at me. I returned it as I held my hands against my bump. Jim lifted the onesie out of the box and held it at arms-length.</p><p>" "I'm living proof that my daddy got laid at least once"." He read out before looking at me. My eyes widened.</p><p>"That's from me." Kevin giggled.</p><p>"Thanks, Kev." Jim nodded before leaning in towards me.</p><p>"Our baby is never wearing this." He whispered.</p><p>"Agreed." I nodded.</p><p>"I'll go next." Angela smiled as she handed me a small box.</p><p>"Aw, Angela, thank you." I smiled.</p><p>"I didn't do it for you two sinners, I did it for the precious little angel that will be here soon." She nodded. My smile dipped as I looked at Jim.</p><p>"Thank you, nonetheless." He smiled. I returned it before opening the box. My eyes widened.</p><p>"Angela...wow..." I chuckled nervously, holding up the crucifix necklace. Jim's eyes widened.</p><p>"Oh, my god, is that real gold?" he scoffed, leaning forward to look at it.</p><p>"It is. God's greatest everything deserves to know him, and since I doubt that you two will take care of that, I thought that I would." She smiled. I looked at Jim.</p><p>"Um, thank you, Angela, we'll keep it safe until the baby can wear it, if they want to." He nodded, looking at me. I returned the nod.</p><p>"Okay, final present. We all pitched in for it and I bought it." Pam nodded as Andy wheeled in a stroller. My eyes widened.</p><p>"Oh my god, Pam, you shouldn't have." I smiled, easing myself up as I held my bump.</p><p>"Yeah, Pam, we've researched this stroller, it's not cheap." Jim scoffed as he stood up and looked at it.</p><p>"Only the best for the child of my best friends." She smiled.</p><p>"Pam, we can't thank you enough for this, thank you." Jim smiled, hugging her.</p><p>"Yeah, Pam, we couldn't afford this but really wanted it so thank you." I nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, pretty impressive, Pam. I did give the most money towards it though, so technically it's from me." Michael smiled.</p><p>"Okay." Jim sighed, rolling his eyes at me and making me smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. "Baby Halpert's on her way"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you sure? Like, really, really sure?" Jim gulped as he grabbed his work bag.</p><p>"Yes, I'll be fine, I'm okay." I nodded, holding my bump as I opened the door and waddled out to the car.</p><p>"Because I can take you to the hospital, that wouldn't be an issue." He sighed, following me out and opening the car door for me.</p><p>"I'm going to work. And not even labour will stop me." I smiled at him as I climbed in. Jim sighed and returned it slightly as he shut the door before climbing into his side. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Last chance to change route and go to the hospital instead of to the office." Jim nodded, looking at me with one hand on the wheel and the other against my knee.</p><p>"That's what you said last time, babe." I chuckled, taking a deep breath. Jim looked at me.</p><p>"Is that the start of another contraction?" he asked. I breathed in deeply as I held my bump.</p><p>"I think so. It's okay, it's only a small one." I nodded.</p><p>"This isn't a good idea." Jim sighed.</p><p>"Well, tough, because you're taking me to work." I spoke.</p><p>"I love you, but I so hope that our kid isn't as stubborn as you are." He chuckled, making me smile. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Okay, I know that I've said this like five times, but this is really your last chance, and I mean it this time." Jim spoke as he helped me out of the car.</p><p>"I'm going to work today, even if it means that I have this baby in the office." I spoke.</p><p>"Um, I think that your fiance, and the baby's dad, will have something to say about that." Jim scoffed, putting a hand on my lower back and helping me walk to the doors.</p><p>"I'm fine. It doesn't even hurt." I mumbled before gasping and squeezing Jim's hand tightly as a contraction hit.</p><p>"Liar." Jim chuckled, kissing my head as he opened the door for me. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Jim's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>"So, Y/N has been in labour for the past couple of hours, which makes perfect sense since the baby is due today, yet here we are!"  Jim laughed nervously, gesturing his hands to the conference room that he was sat in. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Considering that I'm currently at work with my very pregnant fiance who is literally about to give birth but still refuses to go to the hospital yet, I think that I now officially hold the title of "world's most worried expecting father"." He chuckled, placing his fingertips against his lip. His smile dipped. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh god." He gulped. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Y/N's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>I waddled into the office, holding my bump as Jim walked in behind me. Pam looked up and her eyes widened.</p><p>"Y/N, hey, what are you doing here?" she smiled as she came around the reception desk.</p><p>"The baby isn't here yet, I can still work." I smiled. She hesitantly returned it.</p><p>"But...aren't you due today?" she gulped.</p><p>"Yes, she is." Jim nodded as he helped me lower myself into my chair.</p><p>"Any movement yet?" she asked, looking at me.</p><p>"Yes, actually, since seven o'clock this morning." Jim gulped, crossing his arms tightly over his chest and biting his nail. Pam's eyes widened.</p><p>"You're in labour and you still came into work? Don't, like, all parenting books advise against that?" she scoffed.</p><p>"Probably." Jim nodded.</p><p>"I'm fine, I've had, like, three contractions in the two hours that I've been in labour." I shrugged, resting a hand on my bump.</p><p>"Five." Jim spoke. I looked at him.</p><p>"What?" I asked.</p><p>"You've not had three contractions, you've had five since this morning." He nodded. I sighed and shook my head.</p><p>"Y/N, that's more than two an hour. Are you sure that you're okay to be here?" Pam gulped.</p><p>"I'm fine, I'm fine. It's been twenty minutes and I haven't had another contraction yet-ooh scratch that, ow." I winced as I squeezed my eyes shut and clutched my bump.</p><p>"Pam, do me a favour and time her contractions?" Jim asked.</p><p>"Course, yeah." She nodded, smiling at me.</p><p>"You let me know the moment you want to go to the hospital." Jim spoke, looking at me.</p><p>"I will, don't worry." I reassured. He sighed and nodded, briefly pressing his hand against my bump before taking off his coat and putting his bag down. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Uh huh. Yeah of course. Well, I can offer you free delivery." I spoke, talking to a client on the phone.</p><p>"Yes, I can do that for you. So just to clarify, the order is-ooh." I winced, squeezing my eyes shut and holding my bump as a contraction hit. Jim looked at me and his eyes widened.</p><p>"Pam, contraction!" he yelled before rushing to my side.</p><p>"I'm fine, I'm fine." I choked.</p><p>"Okay, honey, keep telling yourself that." He mumbled before taking the phone from me.</p><p>"Hey, yes, sorry, Mrs Halpert would love to close this deal for you but she'll have to do it another time as she's currently about to have a baby so she'll have to call you back." He nodded.</p><p>"Jim." I whined. He shook his head and stuck his index finger out to me, making me groan.</p><p>"Yes, sir, that's what I've been telling her for three hours. Thank you so much, have a good day." Jim spoke before hanging up.</p><p>"Babe, you're at risk of losing sales, I really think we should go to the hospital." Jim sighed as he crouched down in front of me. I looked at him.</p><p>"You just called me Mrs Halpert." I smiled. He returned it and nodded.</p><p>"You basically are, I may as well start calling you it so you can get used to it." He smiled before leaning up and kissing me. I returned it, holding his face before breaking the kiss.</p><p>"Do you need anything?" he asked, gently rubbing my knee.</p><p>"I need to walk." I nodded.</p><p>"Babe, I know you're uncomfortable, but walking speeds up labour and if you want to make it to midnight, you can't do any of the things that induce labour." He sighed.</p><p>"Not even have sex?" I pouted. Jim laughed and shook his head.</p><p>"Unfortunately not, babe. Should we go for that walk, and then you can relax for the rest of the day?" he asked. I nodded, making him take my hand as he helped me up. I took a deep breath as we started to walk slowly around the office, Jim's hand on my lower back.</p><p>"How's the mother of my unborn godchild doing?" Michael asked.</p><p>"Michael, I cannot stress how important it is that you know, you will not be the baby's godfather." Jim nodded. Michael chuckled nervously.</p><p>"You don't mean that, Jim, you're just emotional from the baby." He shrugged. Jim's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at me.</p><p>"How does that work?" he chuckled.</p><p>"I don't know." I smiled. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Tell them why we're here, at work, on your due date, and despite the fact you're in labour." Jim nodded, looking at me before looking into the camera. I sighed and rested my hands against my bump. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So, once we check into the hospital, we only have two days to have the baby and make sure everything is okay. If we go now, today will count as the first day, meaning we'll only have one more day for the baby to come and for everything to be checked before we have to leave." I nodded. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Which is why we're leaving it until the last second, which isn't making me feel great." Jim chuckled nervously, biting on his knuckle. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's fine. Once my water breaks, which is hasn't yet, it could take an entire day for the baby to come so I'd rather get close, and have more time in hospital. Anyway, contractions are still ten minutes apart, I've got time." I shrugged. Jim looked at me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ten minutes? I thought they were fifteen." He scoffed. I gulped. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"They sped up." I spoke quietly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh my god." Jim sighed, putting his head in his hands as he leant forward.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>I sat at my desk, scrolling through websites and trying to ignore Jim's eyes on me.</p><p>"Y/N." I looked over my computer at Dwight.</p><p>"Your appointment to discuss Schrute Farms as a potential wedding venue was today, at 11:45. It's currently 11:44." Dwight nodded.</p><p>"Ooh, yes, let's go." I smiled, easing myself up as I held my bump.</p><p>"Um, Dwight, I don't think today is a good day to do this, maybe we should rearrange." Jim chuckled nervously as I started to pass him.</p><p>"Why would we rearrange?" Dwight asked. Jim narrowed his eyes at him.</p><p>"Because Y/N is in labour...so, as much as I can't wait to marry her, I think that today, we should think about the baby instead of the wedding." He nodded.</p><p>"I'll be fine, I want to keep busy." I spoke, patting his shoulder as I passed.</p><p>"I don't get a say in this, do I?" Jim asked.</p><p>"Nope." I shook my head.</p><p>"Sounds about right." Jim nodded, standing up and looking into the camera as he followed me. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Okay, so the wedding package includes two goats, a maximum of five guests and our best room, the king suite." Dwight smirked. Jim and I looked at each other.</p><p>"Sorry, the maximum is five people? We've invited at least 150 so far and we're not done yet." Jim scoffed.</p><p>"Your parents, the foetus, and a witness each. Who else do you need?" he shrugged.</p><p>"Actually, babe, didn't we put the deposit down on that church in Niagara Falls yesterday?" I asked, my hands against my bump.</p><p>"Oh yeah, I completely forgot about that." He nodded.</p><p>"Sorry, Dwight." I shrugged before squeezing my eyes shut as a contraction hit.</p><p>"Ooh, ow." I winced, gripping Jim's hand.</p><p>"Okay, I think we're gonna get back to work, thanks anyway, Dwight." Jim nodded as he helped me up. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Yes, our wedding is going to be in Niagara Falls." Jim nodded, smiling at me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We've both always wanted to go to Niagara Falls and it's been listed as one of the most romantic places on earth to get married." I squealed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah. Not to mention, since it's quite a long drive, a lot of people from work won't be able to come." Jim shrugged. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah. That was half the appeal." I admitted sheepishly. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"I can't get comfortable." I whined, putting my feet on Jim's lap. He sighed and looked at me.</p><p>"That's because you're in labour, sweetie, but you still refuse to go to the hospital." He spoke.</p><p>"Contractions are every ten minutes, we have time." I reassured. He sighed and ran his fingers over his chin.</p><p>"Hey." I spoke, leaning forward and taking his hand. He looked at me.</p><p>"It's fine. We've got time." I promised. He sighed and looked at me.</p><p>"What if something goes wrong? What if she's the wrong way, or what if your bleeding doesn't stop?" he choked. My eyes widened slightly.</p><p>"You just said she." I spoke. His eyes widened and he sighed.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I couldn't wait. I called the doctor and found out. We're having a little girl." He nodded, his smile widening. I choked and returned his smile before hugging him tightly and taking his hand.</p><p>"I'm just saying, that's my kid in there, and you're my fiancé. I want to make sure you're both okay." He nodded.</p><p>"I know babe, and we will be-ooh here comes another one." I gulped as I gripped Jim's hand.</p><p>"Okay babe, you got this-wow you're really squeezing, ow, ow, Y/N, Pam!" he yelled, squeezing his eyes shut.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Pam asked as she rushed to us.</p><p>"She's about to break my hand, I think it's time." He winced. I panted as I let go of his hand.</p><p>"Thank you." He choked as he shook his hand out and stood up.</p><p>"YN, honey, I think it's time for you and Jim to go to the hospital." Pam nodded, gently placing a hand on my back.</p><p>"No, no, not yet." I shook my head.</p><p>"Babe, we really should go, that contraction was only five minutes after the last one, we're nearly there." He spoke, taking my hand.</p><p>"No, I'm not going, I can't." I spoke as I slowly eased myself up.</p><p>"Hey, hey, be careful, please." Jim gulped as I started to walk towards the door.</p><p>"Okay, good, let's go." Jim smiled.</p><p>"No, Jim Halpert, I'm not going to the hospital!" I exclaimed. His eyes widened slightly and he raised his hands in defence.</p><p>"Okay, okay. That's alright, everything is okay." He reassured. I choked as I sat down on the sofa and held my bump. Jim walked to me and crouched down in front of me, looking up at me as he placed a hand on my knee.</p><p>"What's happening, huh? What's going on in that amazing head of yours?" he chuckled slightly, taking a strand of my hair and putting it behind my ear.</p><p>"I'm scared, okay? I'm about to push a tiny human out of my downstairs, it hurts already and my water hasn't even broken yet. We don't know what we're doing, we could have a baby in twenty-four hours and we're completely responsible for her, it's up to us." I choked, tears running down my face. Jim sighed and nodded.</p><p>"It's okay. I'm scared too. We're both new to this, and all the parenting books in the world won't prepare us for what's about to happen. But that's how it's meant to be. It's meant to scare us, that's how we know it's an adventure." He smiled. I gulped.</p><p>"And I know it'll hurt, but I'll be right there with you. You squeeze my hand as much as you want, we'll be in the hospital so it doesn't matter if you break my hand." He joked, making me laugh. He smiled up at me.</p><p>"I want nothing more than for our daughter to get to us safely, and I want nothing more than for you to have a safe and clean birth, but the best place to make sure both of those things happen is the hospital." He nodded. I took a deep breath and returned the nod as I stood up.</p><p>"Let's go have a baby." I smiled as everyone came out.</p><p>"Alright." Jim laughed before grabbing his jacket.</p><p>"Good luck guys!" Pam squealed.</p><p>"Good luck!" everyone yelled as Jim guided me out, a hand on my lower back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Cecelia Elizabeth Halpert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Jim's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Jim walked out of Y/N's maternity room and smiled at the camera. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Um, still no baby Halpert yet and Y/N's water broke twelve hours ago, so she's been in labour for nineteen-no, twenty hours now." He chuckled, looking at his watch. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Er, I passed out a couple times, but all is okay, the baby will hopefully be here soon-." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mr Halpert?" he turned around to see Y/N's nurse. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"She's ready to push." She nodded. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'll be here in a second." he smiled before looking at the camera. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Alright. I'm about to have a baby!" He laughed before rushing into the room.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jim walked out into the waiting room of the maternity ward and smiled as everyone from the office sat there. Everyone looked at him.</p><p>"So? Is there a baby Halpert yet?" Oscar asked.</p><p>"There is." Jim nodded, laughing as everyone cheered.</p><p>"Cecelia Elizabeth Halpert is seven pounds two ounces, and twenty centimetres long, she's beautiful, and mother and daughter are doing great." He smiled, making everyone cheer again.</p><p>"Congratulations." Andy smiled.</p><p>"Yeah, we're really happy for you guys!" Pam squealed.</p><p>"Well thank you everyone, now, Y/N is still resting, so I'm going to go spend time with her and our daughter, so see you guys later." He smiled, making everyone say bye collectively as he walked back into the maternity ward. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Y/N's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>I lay in the hospital bed, cradling Cece in my arms as she slept. I looked up and smiled as Jim walked back in.</p><p>"How is everyone?" I asked.</p><p>"They're good. They're very happy to hear about Cece getting here safely." He smiled as he sat in the bed next to me.</p><p>"So am I. It took her long enough." I chuckled, making Jim smirk as he gently cradled her head with his hand.</p><p>"I just, I can't believe that we created her. We created this tiny, precious, beautiful human being." He shook his head.</p><p>"I know. I can't believe that I had her with you." I spoke. Jim looked at me.</p><p>"Is that a good thing?" he chuckled nervously.</p><p>"Of course it is. Four years ago, you were with Pam and I had a massive crush on you, which I didn't ever think that I could pursue, let alone have you return those feelings. Yet here we are, a couple months away from getting married, and we have a baby girl together. It's perfect. Especially because it's happening with you." I whispered. Jim looked at me and smiled before gently leaning in and kissing me. I returned it, smiling into it. Suddenly, Cece's eyes fluttered open and a small cry left her lips, making Jim and I break the kiss.</p><p>"Aw, baby, hey, hey, it's okay." Jim chuckled, gently taking her from me and getting off of the bed.</p><p>"I hope that she doesn't get into this habit of sleeping when we're awake and being awake when we're asleep." I spoke.</p><p>"Are you crazy, you're going to jinx it, don't say that." Jim chuckled, making me smile.</p><p>"Okay, here we go, Cece, here we go, good girl." Jim nodded as he gently put her into the hospital crib. She fidgeted slightly in her blanket as he put her down and retracted his hands. He looked at me and smiled.</p><p>"Let's try get some sleep, okay? Whilst she is." He chuckled as he got back into the bed with me.</p><p>"Yeah, that's a good idea." I nodded as I lay on my side so that Jim could spoon me. I smiled to myself as he gently curled his arm over my waist and pulled me closer.</p><p>"I love you, Y/N. So much." He mumbled, gently kissing my cheek.</p><p>"I love you too, Jim. Goodnight." I whispered before letting my eyes flutter shut.<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Jim's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>"So, it's been six weeks since Cece was born, meaning that my paternity leave ended and I came back to work today." Jim nodded as he looked into the camera. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It was really tough leaving her this morning, I got used to just spending all day every day for the last month and a half with her and Y/N, and I loved it that way." He shrugged before his eyes wavered. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But, I'm here to provide for my daughter and fiance, and Y/N is with her for another six weeks and then she'll be here to provide for our daughter and me, so it's okay." He nodded, smiling into the camera. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Jim dug into his bag and took out the framed photo of Cece before putting it onto his desk. He smiled slightly as he looked at it.</p><p>"Who's that?" Dwight asked. Jim looked at him.</p><p>"Oh, I don't know, I just googled photos of babies and picked a random one." He shrugged. Dwight looked at him.</p><p>"Why would you do that?" he scoffed.</p><p>"Oh my god." Jim mumbled, holding his head in his hands.</p><p>"Who's that kid, Jim?" Dwight scoffed. Jim sighed.</p><p>"Funnily enough, that is Cece. You know, my baby. The one that I've been off for the last six weeks to look after." Jim nodded.</p><p>"Where's Y/N?" Dwight asked.</p><p>"Still with Cece." Jim spoke, narrowing his eyes at him.</p><p>"Lazy." Dwight mumbled. Jim sighed and shook his head before getting back to work. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Jim sat at his desk, head against the wood as he slept. He shot up as a horn sounded. He looked at Dwight to see him holding the horn.</p><p>"What the hell, Dwight?" Jim mumbled, rubbing his eyes.</p><p>"You were sleeping at your desk. when you should have been working." Dwight shrugged.</p><p>"Yeah, well, in case you didn't know, I have a newborn baby at home, who is really bad at sleeping when Y/N and I sleep, so I've had about five hours sleep in the past week." Jim grumbled.</p><p>"Well you should have thought about that before you had a baby." Dwight shrugged. Jim looked at him.</p><p>"Funnily enough, Dwight, your sleep schedule doesn't really enter the decision when you're considering having a baby." Jim nodded.<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Y/N's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>I opened the door to the office and pushed Cece's stroller in. Pam looked up and her eyes widened.</p><p>"Y/N...hey...how are you?" she gulped.</p><p>"Don't worry, I know that I look awful." I sighed, looking at my un-brushed hair and dirty clothes.</p><p>"How's little Cece?" Pam smiled as she walked around and looked into the stroller.</p><p>"She's good, but she's slowly killing me and Jim." I joked, making Pam laugh as Jim walked in from the kitchen.</p><p>"Y/N?" he asked.</p><p>"Hey." I winced.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" he asked, smiling at Cece.</p><p>"She wasn't eating or sleeping, and I need a shower and a nap so badly, but she won't stop crying whenever I put her down and I couldn't handle it, I'm sorry." I sighed.</p><p>"Hey, no, it's okay, I love seeing my two favourite girls at work." He chuckled as he gently picked up Cece and lay her against his shoulder, making her gurgle slightly.</p><p>"Good, because she hates me and loves you." I gulped. Jim looked at me.</p><p>"She doesn't hate you, babe." He chuckled, his hand gently on Cece's back.</p><p>"Sure." I mumbled before sitting at my desk. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"So, Cece is really good at sleeping through the day, and really bad at sleeping through the night, which is really bad for mommy and daddy here because we're both extremely sleep deprived." Jim nodded, chuckling as he looked at me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I haven't slept in two months. I love her, but I need her to just sleep." I groaned, resting my cheek against the palm of my hand. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"She will eventually. All the parenting books say that newborn babies are awful at sleeping until about six months, so we're not worrying yet." Jim smiled as I slowly closed my eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, Mrs Halpert, wake up." He chuckled, gently nudging me and waking me up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm not Mrs Halpert yet." I mumbled. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You will be soon." He chuckled before looking into the camera. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Jim's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Jim sat at his desk, typing with one hand and gently rocking Cece's car seat back and forth with the other.</p><p>"Cece's a little teapot, short and stout." Jim sang softly.</p><p>"Here is her handle, here is her spout." He smiled, gently taking her hand and her foot before wiggling them, making her squeal.</p><p>"Why are you singing that to her?" Dwight mumbled.</p><p>"Because it's her favourite song." Jim shrugged.</p><p>"Pfft, babies have no concept of what they like or dislike. Singing to them is a futile activity that parents do." Dwight scoffed.</p><p>"What do parents do that's not futile, then? In your opinion." Jim nodded. Dwight thought for a minute.</p><p>"Nurturing the child. Changing their diaper. Feeding them." Dwight shrugged.</p><p>"Speaking of feeding, I think that Cece is hungry." Jim cooed as he gently picked Cece up and cradled her as he dug into the baby bag.</p><p>"Now where did mommy put your bottle?" he mumbled to himself. He sighed and stood up, carefully holding Cece as he opened the door to the conference room.</p><p>"Y/N, where is Cece's-." Jim stopped as he saw Y/N asleep on the sofa, the blanket covering her slightly. He smiled gently before leaning down slightly and pulling the blanket further up Y/N's body. He stood back up and looked at Cece as he cradled her.</p><p>"We're going to let mommy sleep, and daddy is going to find the bottle, and we're going to do this." Jim whispered, smiling down at Cece and looking at Y/N one last time before walking out and gently shutting the door.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Y/N is an amazing mom." Jim smiled as he looked at the camera. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"She always gets up in the night for Cece since I have work, she's doing an incredible job of looking after her, she's just great. But even the best parents get sleep deprived, so I figured that I'd let her sleep while I took care of Cece." He nodded, smiling as he looked into the camera.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Y/N comes back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I walked into the office and looked around. Pam spotted me.</p><p>"Y/N! Hey!" she squealed as she rushed around the reception desk and hugged me.</p><p>"Hey, Pam." I chuckled, returning the hug.</p><p>"What are you doing here? You've still got two weeks of maternity leave left." She smiled.</p><p>"I know, but Jim and I have a final appointment with the florist and the only time that she could do was two, so we said that we'd meet her here." I shrugged.</p><p>"Where's Cece?" Pam asked.</p><p>"With my mom." I nodded.</p><p>"Y/N." I turned around and smiled as Jim walked in from the kitchen.</p><p>"Hey, you." I smiled as he leant down and kissed me.</p><p>"Is the florist here yet?" I asked.</p><p>"Not yet but she texted to say that she's on the way." He nodded, resting his hand against my lower back. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"The wedding is in a month today." I smiled, looking at Jim. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes. It's very exciting, basically all of the preparations are done, all we need to do is finalise the flowers we want and then I think that we're done." Jim nodded. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And, I collect my dress today!" I squealed, making Jim chuckle. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The original date for the wedding was February fourteenth, AKA Valentine's Day, but that would have made Y/N very pregnant for the wedding, so we pushed it back a couple months, partly because Y/N wanted a specific dress." Jim nodded, looking at me. I sighed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know that that sounds shallow, but I figured that Jim is the only guy that I'm ever going to marry, so I wanted everything to be perfect, including the dress. And I'm getting it!" I squealed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's going to be amazing." Jim smiled, looking at me as he took my hand. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It really will be." I nodded, returning the smile. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Jim and I walked into the office.</p><p>"Y/N! Hey! Welcome back, mommy." Pam smiled.</p><p>"Thank you. I love my baby, but it feels good to be back." I chuckled.</p><p>"I bet. Look at your body, oh my god!" She laughed.</p><p>"Thank you." I smiled, holding my hand against my flat stomach.</p><p>"Ah! You're back!" Michael laughed as he rushed out of his office.</p><p>"Hey, Michael." I smiled.</p><p>"I can do this now." He smiled, pretending to punch my stomach.</p><p>"Please don't." I chuckled slightly, making him laugh.</p><p>"Pam, can we talk to you for a second?" Jim asked.</p><p>"Sure." Pam nodded as she moved around her desk.</p><p>"We've decided to have Cece christened, and we want you to be her godmother." Jim smiled. Pam's eyes widened.</p><p>"Oh, guys, I'd be honoured to." She nodded, holding a hand against her chest.</p><p>"Thank you, so much, it means a lot." I smiled, hugging her before she hugged Jim.</p><p>"Of course. Who's the godfather?" she asked.</p><p>"Me!" Michael laughed as he appeared next to me. I looked up at Jim.</p><p>"Um, no, actually we've decided to go with Y/N's brother." Jim nodded. Michael's smile dipped.</p><p>"Dammit, guys. I thought that we'd talked about this." He groaned.</p><p>"We've talked about how you're not the godfather." I nodded. Michael sighed and shook his head before slumping back into his office.</p><p>"It's good to be back." I smiled, making Jim chuckle as we sat down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. The wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Tomorrow is the day. Tomorrow, we are getting married!" I squealed, making Jim laugh and nod as he looked into the camera. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes. June tenth is the date of our wedding, and it's June ninth. It's all very exciting." He chuckled, looking at me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Our wedding is going to be in a small but beautiful church near Niagara Falls, and then we'll be going to see the waterfalls and having another small ceremony on the boat at the waterfalls, minus Cece." I sighed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, turns out Cece is going through a newborn phase of hating water, she cries whenever she has a bath, so we had to change the plans slightly, which is fine because she'll be there for the main wedding." Jim spoke, holding my hand. I sighed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I haven't been apart from Cece since she was born. So, I don't want to leave her, even for a bit tomorrow, but I'm gonna have to." I sighed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, but she'll be okay since we're leaving her with my dad, who unfortunately also can't come to the waterfalls due to his bad heart. Anyway, everyone is leaving work at twelve, to get to Niagara Falls for five. It'll be great." Jim smiled, looking at me. I returned it and nodded. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, everyone, we are leaving for Niagara Falls in one hour, so I hope that everything is packed, Y/N, I hope you've packed some skimpy lingerie for Jim tomorrow night." Michael laughed, making our eyes widen as he nudged Jim's shoulder.</p><p>"You're welcome, buddy." He chuckled.</p><p>"No, no, I'm not going to back you up on that." He shook his head.</p><p>"Y/N, I can't wait to walk you down the aisle." Michael smiled, shaking his head. My eyes widened again and I looked at Jim.</p><p>"Um, no, my dad is doing that." I spoke slowly. Michael's smile dipped.</p><p>"Um...why is he doing that when I should be?" he asked. I looked at Jim, making him roll his eyes and chuckle.</p><p>"Because brides are walked down the aisle by their fathers, and so he naturally got the job." I nodded, chuckling nervously.</p><p>"But I'm your boss." Michael spoke.</p><p>"But he's my dad..." I replied. Michael sighed and shook his head as he started to wander back into his office.</p><p>"Unbelievable. Well, let's hope he drops dead within the next twenty-four hours." He mumbled before shutting the door. My eyes widened and I looked at Jim.</p><p>"You made the right decision to have your dad walk you down the aisle." He chuckled.</p><p>"I think I did too." I nodded, making him laugh. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I won't lie, one of the reasons why we wanted our wedding at Niagara Falls was so that not many of our co-workers could come, you know, since it's a five-hour drive from Scranton." Jim smiled sheepishly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I mean, we also booked it because Niagara Falls is stunning but the main reason was to get away from everyone." I nodded, Jim returning it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"However, Michael said that whoever came could have Friday and Monday off, and whoever didn't come had to work...so people had to choose between having a four-day weekend in Niagara Falls...or having a normal weekend in Scranton." Jim sighed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Guess which option everyone picked." I spoke, looking at Jim. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Jim and I walked into the hotel, hands joined as we walked to the front desk.</p><p>"Hey, we're here to check in." Jim spoke.</p><p>"What's the name?" the receptionist asked.</p><p>"We have two separate rooms tonight under Halpert and Y/L/N, and then we have the honeymoon suite tomorrow night." Jim smiled, putting his hand on my lower back.</p><p>"Okay, great, we have your booking here, two seconds." The receptionist smiled.</p><p>"Hey, guys!" Andy yelled as he passed us.</p><p>"Hi Andy." Jim smiled.</p><p>"I just booked the honeymoon suite for tonight. I'll break the bed in for you." He smirked before walking away. My eyes widened, as did Jim's as we looked at each other.</p><p>"I don't like that." Jim shook his head. I returned it as I looked at the receptionist.</p><p>"I'm gonna need the name and cellphone number of the person who cleans your sheets." I nodded.</p><p>"Hey, it's mommy and daddy!" we turned around and smiled as my mom walked towards us, Cece in her arms.</p><p>"Hey mom." I smiled as Jim took Cece from her.</p><p>"You guys excited?" she asked.</p><p>"So excited." Jim smiled as he looked at Cece.</p><p>"Here are your room keys, have a good stay." The receptionist spoke as she put the keys on the counter.</p><p>"Thank you." I replied, taking the key and giving Jim the other one.</p><p>"So, this is it until the meal, and then until tomorrow." I spoke, looking at him. He nodded and smiled.</p><p>"I'll see you later." He spoke before gently pecking my lips.</p><p>"Say bye, bye to mommy." He smiled at Cece, making her squeal.</p><p>"I love you too, sweetie. I'll see you later." I smiled, gently pecking her cheek.</p><p>"See you later." Jim chuckled before grabbing his suitcase and carrying Cece away. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>I walked into the hotel's restaurant and smiled as everyone was at the tables, chatting. Jim spotted me and smiled as he stood up.</p><p>"Hello Miss Y/L/N." he smiled as he leant down and kissed me.</p><p>"Not for much longer." I replied, making him chuckle as we sat down.</p><p>"Cece go down easily?" I asked.</p><p>"Yeah, gave her a bottle then put her to bed." He nodded.</p><p>"Good, I'm glad." I smiled as I took a sip of my champagne.</p><p>"Alright, can I have everyone's attention, I want to say a little something." Michael smiled as he stood up.</p><p>"Actually, Michael, I'm gonna start the speeches off if that's okay." Jim nodded, resting a reassuring hand on my back as he stood up.</p><p>"Course yeah, go on." Michael laughed awkwardly, slowly sitting down again.</p><p>"Okay, so I just wanna start off by thanking everyone for being here. Y/N and I are both so grateful that everyone can be here." Jim smiled, looking down at me and making me nod.</p><p>"So, here we are. It feels like it took Y/N and I forever to get to this point. Because four years ago, I was just a guy who had a crush on the new girl in the office. And I did the hardest thing that I've ever had to do, which was just to wait for her. For a really long time, that's all I had. I just had little moments with a girl who I thought saw me as a friend. Turns out she liked me back the whole time but I want a certain story for this speech so I'm leaving that out." He chuckled, making me and everyone else laugh.</p><p>"A lot of people told me I was crazy to wait this long for a date with a girl who I worked with, but I think even then, I knew that I was waiting for my wife." Jim smiled, his eyes on me. Tears pricked my eyes as I smiled back at him and everyone awed.</p><p>"So, here's to waiting. Because if I hadn't have waited, I wouldn't have my beautiful daughter, Cecelia, and I wouldn't be about to marry this beautiful woman sitting next to me, and the love of my life, Y/N. So, here's to waiting." Jim spoke, holding up his glass.</p><p>"To waiting." Everyone spoke as they also raised their glasses. I stood up and gently cupped Jim's face before kissing him, making everyone awe as Jim kissed me back.</p><p>"To waiting." I smiled against his lips, making his smile widen as he broke the kiss and hugged me tightly.<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jim opened the hotel door and smiled at the camera as he gently bopped Cece up and down. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So, today is the big day. Today, Y/N and I are getting married." He smiled, unable to stop it from widening as he looked at Cece. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Now usually when kids are involved in a wedding, whether the kid is a boy or a girl determines which parent they go with, but my dad will have Cece during the wedding so Cece spent the night with me, which was fun since she's been up since two, and then I'll pass her onto my dad once we start." He nodded, smiling at Cece as she squealed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"She's excited too. Mommy and daddy are getting married today, Cece." He smiled at her. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Y/N's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>I stood in my hotel room, looking at myself in the full-length mirror. Tears pricked my eyes at the sight of my wedding dress against my skin and my wedding veil around my curled hair.</p><p>"Did it zip up okay?" I heard my best friend yell from the next room along.</p><p>"Why wouldn't it?" I yelled back.</p><p>"I didn't know if it'd zip over the baby weight bump!" she shouted back, making my eyes widen.</p><p>"Thank you, weirdo." I laughed as I opened the door and walked out. Pam, my mom and my best friend all looked at me.</p><p>"Aw, Y/N, you look amazing." Pam squealed.</p><p>"Thank you, Pam." I smiled.</p><p>"And you can't even tell you've just had a baby." My best friend smiled.</p><p>"Once again, thank you, weirdo." I laughed, smoothing my dress out against my stomach.</p><p>"You sure you want to do this? You sure Jim is right for you, honey?" my mom asked. My eyes widened.</p><p>"I'm sure, why wouldn't he be?" I scoffed.</p><p>"No, nothing, it's just, I thought your dad and I were soulmates when we got married." She shrugged. I sighed and nodded.</p><p>"No offence mom, but when Cece says that her parents are soulmates, she'll be right. Jim and I are soulmates." I nodded, tears pricking my eyes. She sighed and nodded, giving me a reassuring smile and a gentle squeeze on my arm.</p><p>"Y/N, I'll see you out there, I'm gonna go talk to Dwight." My best friend smirked.</p><p>"Okay." I nodded as she left. My eyes widened.</p><p>"Wait, what?" I asked as I followed her out. Suddenly I was pulled back and I gasped as my veil got caught on a piece of wood detached from the wall.</p><p>"Oh, no." I choked, holding my now ripped veil in between my fingers. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Jim's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Jim smiled as he kicked the ball back and forth to his nephew.</p><p>"Jim." He turned around and smiled as Y/N's mom rushed towards him.</p><p>"Hey, how's Y/N doing?" he asked.</p><p>"She needs to talk to you." Her mom nodded. Jim's smile dropped.</p><p>"Is everything okay?" he gulped.</p><p>"She just needs to talk to you." She nodded. He returned it, his eyes filled with concern as he rushed towards where Y/N was. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Y/N's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>I sniffed as I sat on the box, my now ripped wedding veil falling around my face.</p><p>"Wow." I looked up and gave Jim a small smile as he walked in. He looked at me, his mouth slightly open.</p><p>"Y/N, you look...wow." He chuckled, shaking his head as he walked in.</p><p>"My veil ripped." I choked. He looked at me as he sat down on the box opposite me.</p><p>"So? You still look unbelievably beautiful." He chuckled, shaking his head. I choked and looked at him.</p><p>"I wanted everything to be perfect. But we're parents before we're married, there are way too many people here, my veil ripped, my parents aren't talking, it's just...it's not perfect." I cried, looking down. Jim sighed.</p><p>"No, it's not. But that's okay, because neither are we." He shook his head. I gulped and looked back at him.</p><p>"It's far from perfect. And that makes it perfect. We didn't plan to become parents before getting married, yet we did, and our beautiful daughter is out there waiting to see her mommy and daddy get married. Yes, there are lots of people here but they're here to witness us becoming one because they love us. Your parents may not be talking, but they both love you so much and they want to be there for you. And your veil tearing? I understand why you're upset but you still look incredible, and I have never felt so sure of anything in my life than how I feel right now, and that is that I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He nodded, looking into my eyes. I gave him a small smile as tears rolled down my cheek.</p><p>"So, are you ready to become Mrs Halpert?" he smiled. I returned it and laughed as I nodded.</p><p>"I've been ready for a long time." I spoke. Jim's smile widened and he nodded as he gently took my chin between his fingers and kissed me. I returned it as I held his face.</p><p>"Come on. Let's go get married." I smiled. Jim returned it, standing up and taking my hand before leading me out of the room. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>The church doors opened and I smiled as the music started to play and everyone stood up. I looked up the aisle and smiled as Jim stood there, hands together as tears pricked his eyes. I started to walk, smiling as everyone as they stared at me. But my focus was on Jim. Tears pricked my eyes and I bit my lip as we just stared at each other. Jim smiled as a tear rolled down his cheek, making my smile widen as I got closer to him.</p><p>"You look beautiful, Y/N." Phyllis whispered as I passed her. I smiled at her and squeezed her hand quickly as I passed. I reached the altar and kissed my dad's cheek, handing him the flowers before turning to face Jim.</p><p>"You ready to get married?" he smiled.</p><p>"I've been ready since the day I met you." I returned. His smile widened and another tear left his eye as we turned to face the vicar. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Do you, James Duncan Halpert, take Y/N Y/M/N Y/L/N, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked.</p><p>"I do." Jim smiled at me, making me return it as a tear rolled down my cheek and Jim gently put the wedding ring on my finger.</p><p>"And do you, Y/N Y/M/N Y/L/N, take James Duncan Halpert, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he asked.</p><p>"I do." I nodded, Jim smiling as I put the wedding ring onto his finger.</p><p>"Jim, you may kiss your bride." The priest smiled. Jim returned it, everyone cheering as he gently took my face and kissed me. I returned it eagerly, smiling into it as he curled his arms around my waist and my arms hung over his shoulders.</p><p>"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you for the first time as a married couple, Mr and Mrs Jim Halpert!" Michael yelled as he stood up, making everyone cheer. Jim took my hand, making me smile as we started to walk back down the aisle. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Jim smiled at me and took my hand as we walked down the pier and towards the boat that was going to take us to Niagara Falls.</p><p>"You excited?" Jim smiled at me as we got on and the boat started to move.</p><p>"Of course I am. Look at this place. It's beautiful." I sighed in bliss.</p><p>"You ready to get married again?" he chuckled.</p><p>"Let's do it." I smiled. Jim returned it before knocking on the window of the boat's steering room, making the captain come out.</p><p>"You two the happy couple?" the captain smiled as we went to the front of the boat.</p><p>"We are." Jim nodded, his smile not faltering as we faced each other.</p><p>"I believe you two wrote your own vows for this." The captain spoke.</p><p>"We did." I nodded.</p><p>"Okay. Mr Halpert, you first." The captain spoke. Jim smiled as he looked at me.</p><p>"Everything that I can ever think to say to you, I've already said. You know you're the love of my life. You know I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. But I'm gonna tell you again anyway." He joked, making me laugh.</p><p>"You really are the one, Y/N. And I know that I'll be happy for the rest of my life because I'll be spending every moment with you. And I can't wait." He smiled, shaking his head as a tear left his eye. I returned his smile as a tear left my own eye.</p><p>"Mr Halpert, you may put the ring on your wife's finger." The captain nodded. Jim nodded as he gently put the ring back onto my finger.</p><p>"Mrs Halpert, your turn." The captain spoke. I looked at Jim.</p><p>"It feels like just yesterday when I arrived at Dunder Mifflin and instantly fell in love with the tall, goofy, funny, sweet salesman that sat at the desk next to me." I started, making Jim laugh.</p><p>"It feels like just yesterday when we found out I was pregnant, and I was terrified, until I was reminded that I'd be raising our incredible daughter with you, and then I'd never be alone again. It feels like just yesterday when you got down on one knee in the rain and asked me to marry you. And soon it'll feel like yesterday when we were here, getting married. But I wouldn't go back to any of those moments, because otherwise I'd be missing out on the amazing moments that I know we'll have. I can't wait to share every one of those amazing moments with you, Jim Halpert." I smiled, tears leaving my eyes. Jim returned my smile, tears also rolling down his cheeks.</p><p>"Mrs Halpert, you may put the ring onto your husband's finger." The captain nodded, making me put Jim's ring back onto his finger.</p><p>"It's my honour to pronounce you Mr and Mrs Halpert." The captain smiled, making everyone cheer as Jim took my face and pressed our lips together. I smiled into it as I held his face too. Jim broke the kiss and touched our foreheads.</p><p>"I love you. So much." He smiled.</p><p>"I love you too, Jim Halpert." I nodded. He smiled and returned it before kissing me again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. The mom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm still tanned, look." I chuckled, showing Jim my arm as we walked into the office.</p><p>"I'm not surprised, you were on that sun lounger, like, every day." He smiled.</p><p>"Welcome back, guys!" Pam smiled as we put our coats on the coat rack.</p><p>"Thank you." Jim chuckled.</p><p>"How was Costa-Rica?" Kevin asked.</p><p>"It was incredible. It was so romantic, so hot, where we stayed was beautiful, it was amazing." I smiled, looking up at Jim.</p><p>"Did Cece go with you?" Pam asked.</p><p>"We considered it but then Y/N's mom said that we didn't wanna take a kid on our honeymoon and offered to have her whilst we were gone, so we didn't take her." Jim shrugged. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Costa Rica was incredible." Jim smiled at me, a hand on my leg. I returned it and nodded. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It really was. It was so romantic and the place we were staying was beautiful, not to mention it was the first time I could properly drink since Cece was born so I took advantage of that." I chuckled. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Which led to many sleepless nights, if you know what I mean." Jim smirked, making my eyes widen. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Jim!" I exclaimed. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Jim's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Jim sat in the kitchen, drinking his coffee as he sat at the table.</p><p>"Hey Jimbo." He looked up and smiled as Michael walked in and sat down at the table with him.</p><p>"Nice jewellery, gay lord." Michael laughed as he pointed to Jim's wedding ring before looking at the camera.</p><p>"Um, no, that's inappropriate, gay people are great." He nodded. Jim looked into the camera and sarcastically smiled before looking back at Michael.</p><p>"Okay, well, considering that this jewelry signifies my marriage to a woman, I don't think it makes me gay." Jim shrugged.</p><p>"Speaking of Y/N, I need to talk to you." Michael nodded.</p><p>"Okay." Jim returned it.</p><p>"So, her parents have been separated for a year or two, correct?" Michael asked.</p><p>"Since we got engaged, yeah." Jim nodded.</p><p>"Um, at your wedding, I didn't have a room, as you know. Y/N's mom was also there alone so she said I could share the room with her." Michael nodded. Jim froze and slowly looked up from his coffee.</p><p>"Michael, tell me you're not about to say what I think you are." Jim gulped. Michael looked into the camera and smiled.</p><p>"What do you think I'm about to say?" he asked.</p><p>"That you had sex with Y/N's mom." Jim nodded. Michael returned it and smiled.</p><p>"I had sex with Y/N's mom." He smirked.</p><p>"Oh my god, no." Jim groaned as he held his head in his hands.</p><p>"I thought you'd be happy about this." Michael admitted.</p><p>"Why would I be happy about that?! It's awful, Y/N and her mom are insanely close, this is terrible!" Jim exclaimed.</p><p>"Well, that's not the reaction I wanted, given that we're telling her tonight-."</p><p>"No, no, no, you cannot tell Y/N." Jim scoffed, shaking his head.</p><p>"Why not?" Michael asked.</p><p>"She is extremely sleep deprived because of Cece, she is so close with her mom, and she will not want to know that you had sex with her mom. You have to end this, for both of our sakes." He groaned.</p><p>"I think I know Y/N well enough to know she'll want me to be happy." Michael smiled.</p><p>"Um, considering she's my wife, I think I know her better, and I know she won't be happy about this. End it." Jim sighed before standing up and leaving the kitchen. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Y/N's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>I sat at my desk and wrote out my sales. I looked up at Jim and smiled slightly as all I saw was his hair as he worked.</p><p>"Jim." I spoke. He looked up at me.</p><p>"Yes." He said.</p><p>"I think we should invite Michael over for dinner tonight." I admitted. Jim's eyes wavered.</p><p>"I'm sorry, what?" he scoffed.</p><p>"He seems really lonely recently. I don't know, maybe it'd nice." I shrugged. He opened his mouth to speak but then stopped himself.</p><p>"Are you pregnant again? Is that why you think it's a good idea to have him over?" he asked.</p><p>"No, silly, I just think it'd be nice." I chuckled.</p><p>"I don't know, babe." He sighed.</p><p>"Oh come on." I spoke as I stood up and grabbed Jim's hand as I passed.</p><p>"No, I don't think-okay." He gulped as I pulled him up and into Michael's office.</p><p>"Oh, hey, guys, what's the haps?" Michael asked as we stood in front of his desk.</p><p>"We'd like to invite you over for dinner tonight." I smiled.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, but I have a date tonight." Michael spoke, looking at Jim.</p><p>"Oh. Who's this lucky woman?" I chuckled.</p><p>"Oh, I don't think we need to know that." Jim chuckled nervously.</p><p>"She, erm, is a very sexy and sensual woman, whose daughter is also sexy-."</p><p>"Woah, that's my wife you're talking about." Jim scoffed. My eyes widened, as did Jim's as I looked up at him.</p><p>"I'm sorry, what?" I asked, looking between them. Michael looked at me.</p><p>"At your wedding, I, um...I didn't have a room, so I hooked up with your mom." He admitted. My eyes widened.</p><p>"You did what?!" I exclaimed.</p><p>"We had lovely, sensual, romantic sex-."</p><p>"Oh my god!" I screamed.</p><p>"Michael, stop." Jim sighed.</p><p>"It's not bad enough that you had sex with my mom, but you did it at my wedding! You slept with my mother on the happiest day of my life!" I yelled.</p><p>"Yes, I did, it was an important day for me too-."</p><p>"How?! You didn't get married, Michael! We did! I can't believe you did this to me!" I screamed.</p><p>"Y/N, babe, maybe you should calm down a bit." Jim spoke, putting a hand on my back.</p><p>"How would you feel if Michael had slept with your mom?!" I exclaimed. Jim's eyes wavered as he looked up slightly.</p><p>"Fair point." He nodded. I returned it as I looked back at Michael.</p><p>"I can't believe you. It's not bad enough that you have to be involved in everything, but now you're literally involved with my mother too." I spat.</p><p>"May I just say, she loves it too-."</p><p>"Stop!" I yelled.</p><p>"Michael, I told you she wouldn't like it." Jim sighed before his eyes widened. I looked at him.</p><p>"You knew?!" I exclaimed. He gulped.</p><p>"I've only known for two hours-."</p><p>"Oh my god." I choked as I stormed out of Michael's office. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>I sat in the break room, hands cupped around my cup of coffee.</p><p>"You okay?" I sighed as Jim walked in and sat down opposite me.</p><p>"No." I mumbled. He looked at me.</p><p>"You kinda tore into Michael there." He chuckled slightly. I groaned as I pushed my coffee away, making Jim take it and put it to the side.</p><p>"I know. But you have no idea how long I've been holding that in. I mean, he's a great boss, but he gets involved in everything. He honestly thought he was an option for Cece's godfather. He honestly thought he was going to walk me down the aisle. And then he slept with my mom." I groaned. Jim sighed and nodded.</p><p>"All of those things are true." He spoke.</p><p>"I just...if this goes on, Cece will be calling him grandpa or something. I don't want that." I sighed.</p><p>"As Cece's father, I promise you that I personally will never let that happen." Jim chuckled, making me smile.</p><p>"Thank you. I think I need to apologise." I sighed.</p><p>"Not necessarily apologise, but you need to talk to him." He spoke. I sighed.</p><p>"Okay." I nodded as I stood up.</p><p>"That's my girl." Jim smiled, making me return it as he wrapped an arm around me and kissed my head. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Jim, Michael and I sat in the conference room, Jim and I opposite Michael.</p><p>"Okay. So-." The door opened and Toby walked in.</p><p>"No, god no, what are you doing here, I don't wanna have to look at your face when thinking about Y/N's mom's body." Michael groaned.</p><p>"Okay, Michael, you can't say things like that, it upsets Y/N." Jim nodded.</p><p>"Why? Is she on her period?" Michael laughed as he looked into the camera. My eyes widened.</p><p>"No, it's because my boss is sleeping with my mom!" I exclaimed.</p><p>"Okay, okay, let's calm it down, I have to be here since it's conflict resolution." Toby sighed as he shut the door and sat at the head of the table. Michael groaned and rubbed his hands over his face.</p><p>"Fine. God, I hope this is over soon." He mumbled.</p><p>"Well, I hope the same for your relationship with my mom." I muttered.</p><p>"Okay, let's stop this. We need to solve this." Toby spoke. I sighed and nodded.</p><p>"We'll start with you, Y/N. Let's hear your side." Toby spoke. I sighed and nodded as I sat back and crossed my arms over my chest.</p><p>"Well, I found out two months after my wedding, the happiest day of my life, that Michael hooked up with my mom at the wedding and is still seeing her, not to mention he is constantly describing to me what her body's like and what sex is like and if the fact that he's seeing her isn't crossing the line enough, what he says definitely does cross the line and it upsets me." I shrugged.</p><p>"Okay, Michael." Toby nodded.</p><p>"Well, if I'm being honest, I'm happy with Y/N's mom and deep down, I think that all Y/N wants in life is to see me happy." He nodded, looking at the camera. I narrowed my eyes at him.</p><p>"Um, as her husband, I'd have to disagree with that." Jim chuckled.</p><p>"Yeah, I have a husband and a baby, and you honestly think that all I want in life is for you to be happy?" I scoffed. Michael looked into the camera and shrugged.</p><p>"I'm done." I scoffed as I started to stand up.</p><p>"Okay, no, wait." Michel spoke. I sighed as I sat back down.</p><p>"Look, I really like your mom, and I think she really likes me. I'm sorry that I talk a lot about what we do, I really didn't mean to upset you and I'll stop if it makes you feel upset. But we are really happy together, and I know I've pushed some boundaries but I'm happy, Y/N." he nodded. I sighed.</p><p>"That was actually really big of you, Michael." Jim nodded, resting his hand on the back of my chair and gently moving his hand against my back, reassuring me.</p><p>"Yeah, it was." I agreed, making Michael give me a small smile.</p><p>"Okay, look. It's clear you make my mom happy, which I'll come to terms with. But enough with all the sexual stuff and describing it to me. That's my mother you're talking about, and you go way over the line when you do that." I spoke. Michael nodded.</p><p>"Okay. I'll stop." He spoke. I sighed and nodded before taking his hand and shaking it before standing up and leaving. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"That went better than expected." Jim chuckled as we walked to the elevator. I sighed and looked up at him.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked. He sighed.</p><p>"I knew you wouldn't like it. And I love you but you've been so sleep deprived recently because of Cece and a sleep deprived Y/N is an angry Y/N. I just didn't want you to say anything you'd regret, to Michael or your mom. But I'm sorry for keeping it from you." He nodded, looking down at me. I sighed and nodded before hugging him, resting my head against his chest. He returned the hug, gently kissing my head as the elevator doors opened.</p><p>"Come on. I wanna go home to my baby." I mumbled, making Jim chuckle as we walked into the elevator. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>~The next day~</b>
</p><p>"Y/N, I really think you should reconsider this." Jim gulped as I rushed into the office, him following behind me. I stormed into Michael's office.</p><p>"Hey Y/N, what can I do you for-."</p><p>"You broke up with my mom?!" I exclaimed. Michael sighed and nodded.</p><p>"Yeah. I just didn't feel right doing that to you-."</p><p>"Don't push this on me, I said I was fine with it. What's the real reason?" I scoffed. Michael timidly looked at the cameras before looking back at me.</p><p>"Did you know she's 58? That's a 13-year age gap." He scoffed. My eyes widened.</p><p>"Tell me you didn't dump my mom because she's a little older than you." I spat.</p><p>"A little? Try an entire generation." He scoffed.</p><p>"Yesterday you were practically declaring your love for her, then she tells you how old she is and suddenly, no, you only ever liked her as a friend?!" I exclaimed.</p><p>"I've never been interested in older women. What can I say?" he shrugged.</p><p>"Sorry, maybe?" Jim asked.</p><p>"Yes. I expect an apology to my mom." I nodded.</p><p>"She should be apologising to me, she didn't mention the fact she was 13 years older than me, I'm sure she knew she was robbing the cradle." Michael shrugged. My eyes widened.</p><p>"No, Michael, the correct thing to say would be "I'm sorry"." Jim nodded. Michael sighed and looked down for a moment.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Y/N." he nodded.</p><p>"For what?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.</p><p>"For everything, god. For sleeping with your mom at your wedding, for talking about her sexually in front of you, for dumping her, everything." Michael nodded. I sighed and returned the nod.</p><p>"Okay. But don't ever sleep with another member of my family again." I spoke.</p><p>"Of course, I promise." Michael nodded.</p><p>"Good." I sighed before turning around and starting to leave.</p><p>"For the record, she came onto me-." I whipped around and drove my hand across Michael's face.</p><p>"Oh my god." Jim gasped. I stared at Michael, who was evidently trying not to cry.</p><p>"You okay?" I asked.</p><p>"No, you just slapped me." He choked.</p><p>"You're fine." I mumbled before leaving the office.</p><p>"That make you feel better?" Jim asked as we sat back at our desks.</p><p>"No." I mumbled, sighing as I looked at him and making him nod.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Philadelphia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Jim's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Jim sat at his desk, typing out his sales. He looked up as his desk phone started to ring, making him sigh as he picked it up.</p><p>"Jim Halpert." He spoke. He smiled.</p><p>"Hey dude. Long-time no see." He chuckled, leaning back in his chair. He nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, dude, I'm good. I'm married and have a daughter, so life is pretty good. Thanks." He smiled. His eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>"Go on." He nodded, sitting forward again.</p><p>"Oh my god!" He laughed, putting a hand to his hair.</p><p>"Yes. Yes, I'm in, oh my god." He nodded, laughing.</p><p>"I mean, I'll have to talk to Y/N, my wife, but I'm sure that she'll be cool with it. But yes, I'm in." he smiled to himself.</p><p>"Alright, dude. Thank you so much. Yeah, see you later. Bye, dude." He spoke before hanging up. Jim took a deep breath and rubbed his shaky hands over his face, the coolness of his wedding ring burning against his face. He looked into the camera and smiled as he shook his head.<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"So, when I was in college, I told my best buddy about an idea that I had for a sports marketing business. Fast forward ten years, he's taken my idea and turned it into a legitimate business. He called me a week ago and asked if I wanted to be a part of it." Jim smiled into the camera. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's a massive opportunity and it could result in me being a co-CEO in the business. Or in other words, I'll be on a salary that's about ten times the amount that I make now." He nodded before his eyes wavered. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Only two issues. One, it's based in Philadelphia, so I'll be two hours away from my wife and daughter. Second issue, Y/N doesn't know yet, and I don't know when to tell her." He sighed, rubbing his hand over his jaw.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>The cab pulled up to the Dunder Mifflin building and Jim and I staggered out of the taxi.</p><p>"Thanks, man." Jim smiled, handing the cab driver a bill. The driver looked at him.</p><p>"Sir, your journey costs sixteen dollars. This is a fifty-dollar bill." The cab driver scoffed.</p><p>"It's fine." Jim giggled, waving his hand at the driver before taking my waist. I laughed as I slightly tripped.</p><p>"Careful, babe, don't fall." He laughed, holding me up as we staggered into the building. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"So, today is Valentine's Day, and a restaurant about five blocks from here was having a buffet, so we thought that we'd do Valentines lunch instead of dinner, so we can spend the night with Cece." Jim nodded. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It was awesome. They had the buffet, they had chocolate fondue, what else?" I asked, looking at Jim. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"They also had bottomless champagne." Jim nodded. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh yeah. We never found the bottom, did we?" I laughed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nope." He shook his head. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I may have gone a little overboard. I was pregnant with Cece last Valentine's Day, so I couldn't drink, so I took advantage of the endless alcohol and may be a little tipsy." I giggled. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Pfft, I've seen you tipsy, this isn't tipsy, babe, you're drunk." Jim smirked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"So are you." I smiled. He thought for a moment before looking at the camera. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"True." He nodded, smirking as I laughed. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"So, since it's Valentine's Day, Toby thought that he'd make us all as miserable as he is, and run through the company's PDA policy." Michael sighed.</p><p>"Oh, boo!" Jim heckled, making me laugh.</p><p>"Yes, Jim, boo." Michael nodded.</p><p>"Okay, let's get started." Toby mumbled.</p><p>"So, PDA is somewhat tolerated by Dunder Mifflin, but that only extends to very minor things like subtle hand holding." He shrugged.</p><p>"Pfft, prude." Michael scoffed.</p><p>"Maybe if you and Holly weren't so open, we wouldn't have to sit through this." Oscar spoke. Michael looked around the conference room at everyone.</p><p>"Wait, this is because of me and Holly? Wow." Michael huffed.</p><p>"Michael, I'm sorry but you and Holly are terrible with PDA. You're worse than Jim and Y/N, and they're married." Toby spoke.</p><p>"Woo! We did the right thing! We suck at PDA!" I laughed, holding up my hand. Jim returned my laugh as he gave me a high five.</p><p>"So, what, we can't kiss? Hug? Feel each other's butts? Where does the madness end?!" Michael exclaimed.</p><p>"I literally caught you guys having sex in your office, you're the mad ones." Angela scoffed.</p><p>"Woah, they did what?" Oscar asked.</p><p>"Oh, come on, like we're the only ones who have had sex in this office." Michael scoffed.</p><p>"I actually have a list of those who has had intercourse in the office." Dwight nodded as he stood up.</p><p>"Don't read that-."</p><p>"Michael, Holly, Angela, me, Phyllis, Kelly, Ryan and Kevin." Dwight nodded.</p><p>"Oh my god." Oscar scoffed. Jim's eyebrows furrowed and he looked at me before leaning in so that his lips were by my ear.</p><p>"Are we the only ones who haven't had sex in the office?" he mumbled quietly.</p><p>"I think so." I nodded. He returned it and raised his eyebrows before sitting back up. I bit my lip and tried to hide my smirk as I looked at him.<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"No, we'd never have sex in the office." I shook my head. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nope. We never have and we never will." Jim shrugged. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Though, it is a bit odd that we're the only married couple in the office, yet we're the only ones who haven't had sex in it." I mumbled. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, that is odd!" Jim laughed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But we have a perfectly good home for stuff like that." I spoke. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yup." Jim nodded. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That being said, we also have a young daughter at home." I sighed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And that's why we have a shower." Jim smirked, making my eyes widen as I glared at him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No. Nope." He shook his head. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>I walked into the break-room and smirked as Jim sat at a table, head against the plastic as he slept.</p><p>"Psst." I whispered as I stumbled up to him and tapped his arm. I gasped as his head shot up, his eyes squinted.</p><p>"Were you asleep?" I giggled.</p><p>"You know that I get sleepy when I'm drunk." He mumbled, smirking as he rubbed his eye.</p><p>"So, I've been thinking." I spoke as I sat down opposite Jim.</p><p>"About what? How we're drunk at work?" Jim laughed.</p><p>"No." I returned it.</p><p>"I was actually thinking about how we're the only ones who haven't had sex in the office..." I spoke, looking timidly at him. Jim's smile dipped slightly.</p><p>"Oh, okay. But sex at work would be gross. Ew." He gigged.</p><p>"Yeah, ew." I laughed before looking at him. He bit his lip for a moment before standing up.</p><p>"Where can we go?" he asked, taking my hand and pulling me up as he passed, making me smirk. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Of course, we didn't have sex in the office whilst drunk." Jim scoffed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We're responsible people, and both of those things are irresponsible, so of course we didn't do it." I shrugged. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah. I mean, we can just do it at home, why would we need to do it here?" Jim smiled, making my eyes widen as I looked at him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Jim?!" I exclaimed, making him laugh as he looked at the camera.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. The suspicions start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Y/N's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>I walked into the office, carrying Cece on my hip.</p><p>"Hey, guys." I smiled, alerting everyone to my presence.</p><p>"Hey, babe." Jim returned my smile as he stood up.</p><p>"Oh my god, she's grown so much!" Pam squealed as she rushed around the reception desk to look at Cece.</p><p>"I know. She's already six months old." I smiled.</p><p>"Hello, my gorgeous girl." Jim smiled as he took Cece from me and kissed her cheek.</p><p>"So, what's this little princess doing here?" Pam smiled as Jim gently bopped Cece up and down.</p><p>"Well, the sitter had an emergency, so I had to collect her." I sighed.</p><p>"Okay." Jim nodded, smiling at Cece and wiggling one of her toys in front of her before walking back to his desk and sitting Cece on his lap. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>I sat at my desk, typing out my sales as Jim gently bobbed Cece up and down on his knee. Suddenly, his cellphone started to ring. He dug it out of his pocket and his eyes widened slightly at the number.</p><p>"Oh, damn, I have to get this." Jim sighed as he stood up, carefully picking up Cece as he did. I looked at him.</p><p>"Jim, you're looking after your daughter, just take it another time." I shrugged.</p><p>"I can't, I need to get this, but that's okay because daddy is going to put Cece in her crib, with her toys, and he'll be right back, and in the meantime, mommy is just there, so she can watch Cece." He smiled at her as he gently put her into the portable crib.</p><p>"Mommy is going to watch Cece while daddy is taking his call, isn't she?" Jim asked, looking at me.</p><p>"Yes, mommy will watch Cece." I nodded. He smiled and kissed my head before grabbing his phone and answering it as he started to leave.</p><p>"Hey, yeah sorry, I was putting my daughter down, but I said that I couldn't talk to you during work." He mumbled as he left the office. My smile faltered slightly and I gulped. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I don't know who he's on the phone with. It's obviously important since he loves having Cece on his lap, but he still put her in her crib so he could take the call." I shrugged. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sure that it's nothing." I nodded before looking down. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>I tapped my foot against the floor as I wrote down my sales. I looked at the crib as Cece started to cry.</p><p>"Aww, Cece, honey, it's okay." I cooed as I got up and went to her crib. I bent down and picked her up, resting her on my hip.</p><p>"It's okay, mommy's here. Mommy's got you, Cece." I spoke, gently bopping her up and down.</p><p>"Why do you and Jim insist on calling yourself "mommy" and "daddy" when talking to Cece?" Dwight mumbled. I looked at him.</p><p>"I don't know, maybe because we're her mom and dad..." I spoke slowly.</p><p>"You know, her language won't develop any quicker if you use baby talk about her." He shrugged. I sighed as Jim walked back in.</p><p>"Who was that?" I asked.</p><p>"Um...just some client who wants to talk about our deal over dinner." He nodded, smiling at Cece.</p><p>"Why did they call your cellphone?" I scoffed. Jim's smile dipped and his eyes wavered.</p><p>"I, erm, I said that they could...because then Cece wouldn't be able to grab the phone wire of my desk phone." He gulped. My eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>"You okay?" I asked.</p><p>"I'm fine." He smiled. I hesitantly returned it.</p><p>"Okay. Let's get back to work." I nodded before gently putting Cece back into her crib. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Alright, I'm heading to this meeting." Jim spoke as he stood up and put his coat on.</p><p>"Okay. Oh, can you pick Cece up from day-care?" I asked.</p><p>"Ah, no, sorry, this meeting is going to run late, I might not even be home to put her to bed." He sighed. My eyes widened slightly.</p><p>"Jim, it's four-thirty, how is it going to last three hours?" I scoffed.</p><p>"It's an important meeting, I don't know long it's going to take." He shrugged. I sighed.</p><p>"Okay, alright, my mom can pick her up. But just get home as soon as you can, you know that Cece goes down easier when you put her to bed." I spoke.</p><p>"Okay. I will. See you at home." He nodded before leaning down and kissing my head.</p><p>"I love you." He called as he walked out.</p><p>"I love you too." I sighed, looking back down at my work. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Jim's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Jim walked into the building and looked around, gawping slightly at the sight of it.</p><p>"Jim?" he turned around and smiled as his friend walked towards him.</p><p>"Leo, my god, long time no see!" He laughed, shaking Leo's hand.</p><p>"Yeah, it's good to see you, man. Did you mention that you have a baby?" Leo asked.</p><p>"I did." Jim nodded.</p><p>"Thought so, it shows on your face." Leo mocked, making Jim laugh as he landed a hand against his back.</p><p>"Let me take you to meet the other investors. In total, there's six of us, including you and my fiancé." Leo nodded.</p><p>"Oh, congrats, man." Jim smiled.</p><p>"Thanks." Leo chuckled as they went through to the conference room. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Jim, where are you at in terms of investing and heading to Philly for a bit?" Leo asked.</p><p>"I need to get back to you on that because I haven't actually told my wife yet." He chuckled nervously.</p><p>"What? Why not?" he scoffed. Jim sighed.</p><p>"Look, I'm aware that investing will result in me having to go to Philly a lot, and I have a baby daughter which means obviously leaving my wife alone to take care of her. I have to be careful with how I approach this." He nodded.</p><p>"Okay, well, let us know soon because we need to set up our funding and need to get down to Philly, so we need to know who's definitely in." Leo spoke.</p><p>"Okay, will do." Jim nodded before gulping and looking down.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Jim's secret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm just saying, you said that you'd be home by eight." I spoke as Jim and I walked into the office.</p><p>"And I'm just saying, it went on longer than expected." He sighed. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Jim got home at eleven thirty last night, smelling of beer, with a hint of perfume. Perfume that isn't mine." I nodded, tears pricking my eyes as I looked down. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He says that he was at a meeting, but none of his client companies have female bosses, so I don't know where the perfume came from." I admitted. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Jim's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>"I had the first business meeting with my buddy last night, and it went really well." Jim smiled as he nodded. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Everything is telling us that this will be a success and I'm genuinely excited that I'm creating something that will provide for Cece.</em>
  <em>" </em>
  <em>He nodded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"However, I did get a little drunk at said meeting and so got home way later than I should have done, so I think that Y/N is kinda of annoyed." He winced. His eyebrows furrowed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"She said that I smelt like perfume? What?" he scoffed before looking down and realising that he was wearing the same tie as he had worn yesterday. He took it in his hand and rose it to his nose. His eyes widened. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, my god, this isn't good." He gulped, looking into the camera with desperate eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"My buddy's fiance is also an investor, so she was there, it must be her perfume-oh, god." He winced, covering his eyes with his hand. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Y/N's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>I sat at my desk, writing out my sales.</p><p>"Here you go, my beautiful wife." Jim spoke as he put the mug of coffee on my desk before kissing my cheek.</p><p>"Thanks, but what's that for?" I chuckled nervously.</p><p>"Just because I love you." He smiled, looking at me as he sat down.</p><p>"I love you too." I returned his smile.</p><p>"Oh, you'll never guess what happened yesterday." He chuckled.</p><p>"Hit me." I nodded.</p><p>"So, my meeting yesterday was in one of the conference rooms in the mall, and I was early, so I went into that department store, the one with the cushions." He spoke.</p><p>"Bainbrookes." I nodded.</p><p>"That's the one. So, dad said that mom wanted this perfume for her birthday, so I went to the perfume department. I had been in there for like thirty seconds when one of the clerks came up to me, said that I must smell this perfume and just sprayed it on me." He chuckled. My eyes widened slightly.</p><p>"Oh, that's funny. Is that why you smell of perfume?" I asked.</p><p>"Yeah, this woman sprayed like three spritz on me." He smiled.</p><p>"What perfume was it?" I asked.</p><p>"I don't know, Gucci, I think." He nodded. I returned it.</p><p>"Okay. Well, it smelt nice so I think you should get it for your mom's birthday." I spoke.</p><p>"Okay, I will." He smiled. I returned it before looking back at my work. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"So, turns out Jim smelling of perfume was completely innocent. I was wrong." I nodded into the camera. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Jim's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, I lied about how I smelt of perfume, but the business isn't ready enough for Y/N to know about it yet, and it'd kill me if she thought that I was cheating, so I told her a little white lie to smooth things over." He nodded. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Jim's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Jim sat in the kitchen, reading the paper as he drank his coffee.</p><p>"Hey, man." He looked up and smiled as Darryl walked into the kitchen.</p><p>"Hey, dude." He nodded.</p><p>"Anything interesting in the paper?" Darryl asked.</p><p>"Nah, same old. But, whilst you're here, I have a preposition for you." Jim spoke, looking at Darryl as he put down the paper.</p><p>"Okay." Darryl nodded as he sat down at the table.</p><p>"So, my best friend from college is in the process of setting up a sports marketing company in Philly. I'm an investor, so if you were interested, I could look at getting you a job there once it's set up." Jim explained.</p><p>"Dude, that sounds awesome!" Darryl laughed.</p><p>"Right? It's a great opportunity." Jim smiled.</p><p>"How sure is it? Like how set up is it?" he asked.</p><p>"In a month or two, it'll be ready. Really all I have left to do is tell Y/N." Jim nodded.</p><p>"Woah, Y/N doesn't know yet?" he asked. Jim looked at him.</p><p>"No..." he mumbled.</p><p>"Dude, you've been married for half a year, that's enough time for you to know that it's not official until your wife has said yes." Darryl chuckled before standing up and leaving. Jim's eyes wavered and he looked into the camera.<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Y/N's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>I sighed as I sat at my desk, tapping my pen against the wood. I looked up and my eyebrows furrowed as Jim wasn't there. I gulped and bit my lip as I turned around and looked at Pam. Now was the ideal time.</p><p>"Screw it." I whispered to myself as I stood up and walked over to reception.</p><p>"Hey, hun." Pam smiled.</p><p>"Hey, can I ask you something? It's kind of awkward." I smiled sheepishly, fiddling with my wedding and engagement rings.</p><p>"Sure." Pam nodded. I gulped.</p><p>"I know that this was a long time ago but when you and Jim were together, did you ever suspect that he was cheating or anything?" I asked. Pam's eyes widened.</p><p>"I mean, there was a rumour that he was cheating with you, but I knew that that wasn't true. Apart from that, no. Why? Do you think that he's cheating?" she asked. I sighed.</p><p>"No, I just, I don't know. He was at a meeting a couple weeks ago that went on until late and then he smelt of perfume that wasn't mine. He's been going to meetings for the last month and has always come home smelling of perfume." I choked, looking down. Pam sighed and took my hand.</p><p>"I don't think that he's cheating, Y/N. He's not that type of guy and he loves you. I don't think that he'd do that to you." She admitted. I gulped and nodded.</p><p>"Okay, thanks. Do me a favour and don't tell him? I don't want him thinking that I don't trust him." I spoke.</p><p>"Course, hun." She smiled.</p><p>"Thanks." I returned it before going back to my desk.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Y/N finds out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Alright, here we are." Jim smiled as he pulled into a parking space and stopped the car.</p><p>"Another day in the grind." I sighed as I grabbed my bag and we climbed out of the car.</p><p>"It's all worth it when I get to work next to my beautiful wife." Jim smiled, slinging his arm over my shoulder as we walked towards the building. I looked at him.</p><p>"What are you after, weirdo?" I chuckled as we walked in.</p><p>"Nothing, I just feel like today is going to be a good day." Jim smiled.</p><p>"Okay. Well, Cece already pooped all over my favourite pyjamas and therefore ruined them, starting my day off awfully, so let's hope you're right." I smiled, making Jim laugh as he walked into the office. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Jim's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>"I am telling Y/N about the business investment today." Jim smiled sheepishly as he looked into the camera and fiddled with his wedding ring. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I think that it'll go well. I'm hoping that it will, because I may have to go to Philly for a couple weeks to get everything sorted, which means leaving Y/N with Cece, aka, our seven-month old daughter who still doesn't sleep through the night." He nodded, wincing slightly. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Y/N's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>I sat at my desk, writing down my sales.</p><p>"Babe." I looked up and smiled as Jim stood over me.</p><p>"I need to talk to you." He spoke, gently putting his hand on my back. My smile dropped and I gulped and nodded as I stood up.</p><p>"Michael, is it okay if we use your office to talk?" Jim asked.</p><p>"Do you need to talk about how the sex has gotten worse since you got married because Holly and I have the exact same issue-."</p><p>"No, no, that's not what we need to talk about." Jim shook his head. Michael nodded.</p><p>"Good because I only said that to make you guys feel better, our sex life is fine-."</p><p>"We don't want to hear about your sex life." Jim chuckled as he led me into the office. Jim shut the door before leaning against Michael's desk so that he was my height as I stood in front of him.</p><p>"So, you may have noticed that I've been a little secretive over the last couple months." He nodded.</p><p>"A little?" I scoffed. He sighed and looked at me.</p><p>"I know, I've been less and less discreet as it's gone on, and I'm sorry." He spoke. I shook my head as tears started to prick my eyes. He looked at me.</p><p>"Hey, hey, why are you crying?" he chuckled slightly, cupping my face.</p><p>"Because I've known since it started. And you never said anything." I choked. His eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>"You've known about me starting a company since it started?" he asked slowly. I looked at him.</p><p>"What?" I choked. He opened his mouth to speak but then paused.</p><p>"My best friend from college called me a few months ago, saying that he was going to set up a company based off of an idea I had. He asked if I wanted in, I said yes." He nodded. I put my hand over my mouth.</p><p>"What did you think that I was doing?" he chuckled, putting his hands on my waist and gently walking me forward so that I was stood in between his legs. I gulped and looked at him.</p><p>"I thought that you were cheating." I admitted, making his eyes widen.</p><p>"What?" he scoffed.</p><p>"I know, I know, and I didn't want to believe it, but you were taking secret calls even when you were with Cece, you were going out to meetings and not telling me who they were with and then you'd come back smelling like perfume." I choked. He sighed and cupped my face.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Y/N. I didn't mean to make you worried. I was only keeping it a secret because of how much they want me to invest, and it wasn't an official thing until a couple of days ago, which is why I'm telling you now. And the meetings were with my buddy, and his fiance, who is also an investor, which is why I came home smelling of perfume." He explained. I gulped and nodded.</p><p>"I'm so sorry." I choked.</p><p>"Hey, hey, it's okay." He reassured, pulling my body into his. I held onto him for dear life, not wanting to let go.</p><p>"And just for the record," he started, pulling away slightly but still holding my waist.</p><p>"I love you, Y/N. I'm in love with you. You're the love of my life, I have a beautiful daughter with you. Now, do you really think that I'd throw all of that away for another woman who I don't love?" he chuckled.</p><p>"No, of course not, I sound stupid when you say it like that." I laughed, making him smile.</p><p>"You couldn't sound stupid if you tried." He smiled before gently kissing me. I returned it, holding his face and making him smirk as I deepened the kiss.</p><p>"You guys better not be hooking up, only Holly and I are allowed to make love in here." Jim broke the kiss and looked past me as Michael opened the door. I sighed as I walked out of Jim's arms and he stood up straight.</p><p>"That wasn't what we were doing, but thanks." Jim nodded.</p><p>"We better be getting back to work." I spoke, looking at Jim.</p><p>"Yes, we should do that." He nodded again, placing his hand on my lower back and leading me out of Michael's office. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Of course, I'm glad I was wrong about Jim having an affair." I smiled as I looked into the camera. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I love him. So much. And I wouldn't want to raise Cece without him." I shrugged before looking down. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"There's another reason I'm glad, though." I spoke, trying to hide my smile as I looked back up and into the camera. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm pregnant." I admitted, my lips curling into a smile.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Baby Halpert no.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sat at my desk, discreetly watching Jim. I smiled slightly to myself as he stood up and headed for the kitchen. I quickly stood up and rushed to the reception desk.</p><p>"Pam, I need your help." I spoke.</p><p>"Ooh, what with?" she smiled.</p><p>"First, I need to tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell Jim." I spoke.</p><p>"Okay, sure." She nodded. I bit my lip.</p><p>"I'm pregnant." I smiled. Her eyes widened.</p><p>"Aw, Y/N! That's huge, congratulations." She squealed.</p><p>"Thanks. But, with Cece, Jim and I literally just went to the hospital and found out, and since this is probably our last kid, I want to make telling him special." I nodded.</p><p>"And you need my help planning it?" she smiled.</p><p>"Exactly." I smirked.</p><p>"What do you need from me?" Pam asked.</p><p>"Here's what I'm thinking." I smiled before starting to explain. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Jim and I walked into the office and smiled at Pam.</p><p>"Morning, guys." Pam smiled at us.</p><p>"Hey." Jim sighed.</p><p>"Tough commute?" she asked.</p><p>"Nah, just Cece's daycare being awkward." I chuckled as Jim and I walked away from reception. I subtly winked at Pam, making her smirk as I walked to my desk. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Today is the day that I tell Jim that I'm pregnant again." I smiled into the camera. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I can't wait!" Pam squealed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"With Cece, we just found out and since this is probably going to be our last child, I wanted to tell Jim in a really nice way. And who better to help me plan it than my best friend." I smiled at Pam, making her return it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's going to be awesome. We've got balloons, we've got streamers, we've even got a cake that says "guess who's going to be a daddy again". He's going to love it." Pam nodded. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I can't wait to tell him." I smiled, making her return it. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Delivery for Y/N Halpert." The man spoke as he walked in. I looked up and breathed a sigh of relief as Jim wasn't at his desk.</p><p>"That's me." I smiled as I stood up and signed for it.</p><p>"Thanks." I spoke as he left. I opened the box and smiled at the cake.</p><p>"How does it look?" Pam asked as she walked around to look at the cake.</p><p>"Perfect." I nodded, tears pricking my eyes as I smiled at her.</p><p>"What's going on?" I turned around and gulped as Jim walked into the office.</p><p>"I have something to tell you." I nodded, fiddling with my wedding and engagement rings as I started to walk to him.</p><p>"Okay." He nodded, looking at me.</p><p>"So-." I gasped as I tripped and fell.</p><p>"Oh my god, are you okay?" Jim gulped as he rushed to me and crouched down beside me.</p><p>"I don't know. I tripped over that stupid wire that Dwight installed." I spoke, cupping my ankle.</p><p>"Dammit, Dwight, we told you that that wire was a bad idea." Jim spat.</p><p>"Don't blame me, you all know that it's there, it's a freaking red wire running across the floor, it's not exactly easy to miss." Dwight scoffed.</p><p>"No, Jim's right, it was only a matter of time until someone got hurt, especially since all the women in this office wear heels." Oscar nodded.</p><p>"Can we please focus on Y/N, who is currently writhing in pain on the floor?" Jim scoffed.</p><p>"Yeah, Y/N, are you okay?" Pam asked as she gently sat me up.</p><p>"No, I think that my ankle is broken." I choked.</p><p>"Let me have a look." Jim mumbled, Pam supporting me as he gently put his hand around my ankle.</p><p>"Ow, ow, no, no." I cried.</p><p>"Okay, sorry, babe. Okay." He puffed as he stood up.</p><p>"Jim, she needs to go to the hospital." Oscar scoffed.</p><p>"No, she doesn't." Dwight spoke. We looked at him.</p><p>"Sorry, what?" Jim asked.</p><p>"We always have animals breaking bones at the farm. I can treat her easily." Dwight nodded.</p><p>"She'll never walk again if you do, come on, I'm taking you to the hospital." He spoke as he leant down and gently picked me up bridal style.</p><p>"You're going to be okay." Jim nodded as he carried me out of the office. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I sat on the edge of the hospital bed, clutching the bed either side of my legs. I looked up and gave Jim a small smile as he walked into the room.</p><p>"I called your mom, she said that she'd pick Cece up from daycare and take her home." He nodded.</p><p>"Good." I sighed.</p><p>"How you feeling?" he asked, gently rubbing his hand up and down my back. I sighed and shook my head.</p><p>"Upset." I nodded.</p><p>"Why? Because you tripped and fell over Dwight's stupid wire? I wouldn't worry, it was only a matter of time." Jim chuckled, looking at me.</p><p>"That's not it, babe." I shook my head. His eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>"What's wrong then?" he asked. I looked at him.</p><p>"I had everything planned. I was going to tell you in the perfect way." I chuckled, shaking my head. Jim gulped.</p><p>"Tell me what-."</p><p>"Mr and Mrs Halpert?" we looked up as a doctor walked in.</p><p>"That's us." Jim nodded.</p><p>"Okay. I understand that you came in because you've hurt your ankle." He nodded.</p><p>"That's right. Some idiot co-worker put a wire on the floor and I tripped. I'm such a clumsy person." I chuckled nervously.</p><p>"I wouldn't worry, Mrs Halpert, I've seen people in with sillier injuries." He smiled.</p><p>"Speaking of which, what is her injury? Is it just sprained, or broken?" Jim asked, his hand on my back.</p><p>"From the looks of it, it's just a sprain. I suspect with a day or two of rest, painkillers and stretches, she'll be just fine." He nodded. Jim squinted his eyes at him.</p><p>"Sorry, from the looks of it? You suspect? My wife is in pain with a potentially broken ankle, have you even done an X-Ray?" Jim scoffed.</p><p>"Jim, please." I sighed.</p><p>"Mr Halpert, we couldn't do an X-Ray so we're just going to wrap her ankle in a bandage and send you on your way." The doctor nodded.</p><p>"Wait, why couldn't you do an X-Ray?" Jim asked. I gulped as I looked up at the doctor.</p><p>"Before we do X-Rays, we do a quick blood test just to make sure the patient doesn't have anything that may be affected by the X-Ray." He explained.</p><p>"Okay..." Jim spoke slowly.</p><p>"Mr Halpert, the blood test revealed that your wife is pregnant." The doctor admitted. Jim's eyes widened and he looked at me.</p><p>"Surprise." I chuckled slightly. He returned it before laughing and hugging me tightly.</p><p>"I can't believe it." He laughed.</p><p>"I know!" I squealed as he pulled away.</p><p>"That's what you wanted to tell me." He smiled, making me return it a tear left his eye.</p><p>"Yeah. Pam helped me plan this whole announcement, we even got a cake." I smiled.</p><p>"Aw babe. But that's okay, I don't care, all I care about is that I'm gonna be a dad again, we're having another baby." He laughed, holding his hands up to his head.</p><p>"We are." I nodded, smiling as tears rolled down my cheek. He laughed before turning to the doctor.</p><p>"I am so sorry for being so harsh, I really am." He smiled.</p><p>"Don't worry about it, Mr Halpert. You were only worried about your hurt wife. That's only natural. I'll leave you alone to process the news." The doctor smiled before starting to leave. Jim turned back to me.</p><p>"I love you so much." He laughed before taking my face and pressing our lips together passionately. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>"As you can see, I am officially, noticeably pregnant with baby Halpert number two." I smiled into the camera, cupping my small bump. Jim chuckled and nodded as he looked at the camera. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We are four months into the nine-month timeline, and already this pregnancy is easier than the first." Jim smiled. I looked at him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sorry, which one of us is carrying this baby for another five months, and which one of us carried our daughter for nine months?" I asked. Jim gulped and looked at me before returning his gaze to the camera. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I've been told by my wife, who is carrying my child, and doing an amazing job of it, that this pregnancy is easier than the first one." Jim nodded. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Correct." I smiled, making Jim chuckle. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Another thing we did differently this time around is that we found out the sex already. It's a boy." I spoke. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, since this pregnancy was also...not exactly planned...we figured that we'd at least try to be more prepared than we were with Cece." Jim nodded. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah. Two wonderful surprises." I smiled sheepishly, making Jim look at me and chuckle. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"However, we're not telling anyone yet, because when we were getting ready for Cece, Michael held a contest in the office for names, but exclusive to names of people within the office, and so we're very cautious about the same thing happening again, especially as it's a boy, and Michael is a boy's name." Jim nodded slowly. I looked at him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I told you, we're calling him Michael Scott junior." I teased. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, nope, I hate that joke, don't like that at all." He shook his head, running his hand over his chin and looking into the camera as I smiled and chuckled, hands still against my bump.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Jim and I walked into the office and smiled at Pam.</p><p>"Morning guys." She spoke.</p><p>"Morning." I smiled as I took my coat off. Angela's eyes widened as she saw my small bump.</p><p>"Y/N, did you gain weight over the weekend?" she scoffed. My eyes widened and I looked at Jim. He sighed and nodded.</p><p>"I think it's time." He mumbled.</p><p>"Can we please have everyone's attention?" I asked, making everyone look at us as Michael also wandered out of his office.</p><p>"So, I'm sure you've all noticed the small bump in Y/N's stomach, and that small bump is a baby." Jim smiled, making everyone's eyes widen.</p><p>"You're pregnant?" Dwight scoffed.</p><p>"I am." I smiled, putting my hands against my bump.</p><p>"Congratulations guys." Phyllis smiled.</p><p>"Yeah, congrats. Do you know what sex it is?" Oscar asked. I gulped and looked at Jim. He looked at me as he opened his mouth to speak.</p><p>"Um, no, we don't know yet." He lied, looking at me. I nodded.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm only four months along so we're gonna wait a bit longer." I spoke, going along with the lie.</p><p>"You kept this from me for four months?!" Michel scoffed.</p><p>"Michael, we've only known for two." Jim sighed.</p><p>"That's outrageous. I'm truly disappointed in the both of you." He mumbled before disappearing into his office and slamming the door. I sighed as I looked at Jim.</p><p>"It's okay." He nodded, gently putting his hand on my lower back and walking me to my desk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Cathy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"So, my replacement for maternity leave arrives today, and I have to train her." I nodded, hands against my bump. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Which I think is far too early, considering that you're only six months pregnant." Jim spoke, looking at me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Michael said that she could start now, so he hired her now." I replied. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I also don't know why you need a replacement, you didn't have one when you went on maternity leave with Cece." Jim shrugged. I narrowed my eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hm. I don't know why either, come to think of it." I spoke, making Jim chuckle. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>I sat at my desk, typing out my sales.</p><p>"Hey, I'm Cathy, I'm the new temp." I turned around in my chair and my eyes widened slightly as a cute young woman stood at reception.</p><p>"Ah, yes, Y/N." Pam spoke, looking at me. I nodded and stood up, holding my bump as I walked towards reception.</p><p>"You must be Cathy." I smiled, extending my hand.</p><p>"And you must be Y/N. Wow, you're very pregnant." She chuckled, shaking my hand.</p><p>"Actually, I'm only six months along." I smiled, cupping my bump.</p><p>"Really? You look further along. Or are you just having twins?" she smiled. My smile dipped as she said that.</p><p>"Um, no, just one baby in there." I chuckled nervously before turning to look at everyone.</p><p>"Um, so, welcome to the office, this is the sales team." I spoke, walking to the cluster of desks.</p><p>"That's Dwight, you'll get used to him soon enough." I chuckled, making Dwight roll his eyes.</p><p>"And this is Jim, my husband." I smiled, making Jim return it as he shook Cathy's hand.</p><p>"Ah, so you're responsible for this." She smiled, pointing to my bump.</p><p>"Guilty." He nodded, chuckling before smiling at me.</p><p>"So, this is my desk, and this'll be where you're based until I come back from maternity leave." I nodded.</p><p>"When do you leave for it?" she asked.</p><p>"Um...good question, Jim, when am I due again?" I asked.</p><p>"Um, June twenty-third." he nodded.</p><p>"You don't know your own due date?" Cathy scoffed. My smile dipped slightly, as did Jim's as he looked at me.</p><p>"Well, we also have a young daughter at home, so there's a lot to keep track of." I chuckled slightly, holding my bump.</p><p>"Not really." Cathy smiled. My smile dipped again and I looked at Jim.</p><p>"Okay, Y/N, I think that we should be getting back to work." Jim nodded. I returned it.</p><p>"Yes, Cathy, that's your desk for the next three months, until I'm gone." I spoke, pointing to the empty desk next to Andy and Phyllis.</p><p>"Okay, thanks." She smiled before sitting down. I sighed and held my bump as I also sat down.</p><p>"Well that was intense." Jim chuckled nervously.</p><p>"It was." I nodded, chewing my lip.</p><p>"For the record, you do only look six months pregnant." He smiled. I chuckled and returned it.</p><p>"Thank you, babe." I smiled, making him blow me a kiss before starting his work again. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"What do I think of Cathy?" I asked. I sighed and rested my hand against my bump. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm not going to lie, I'm not a massive fan so far. She came in and said that I looked more pregnant than I am, and then she was talking about me not knowing the due date-I don't know." I sighed, resting my head against my hand before looking down. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I, erm, also don't like the way that she was looking at Jim. She looks at him the way I do. Only difference is, I'm his wife, so I'm allowed to do that. She's not." I mumbled. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Jim's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Jim walked into the kitchen and smiled as Cathy stood there.</p><p>"Hey. It's Jim, right?" she asked as he grabbed a mug and started to pour coffee into it.</p><p>"That's right." He nodded.</p><p>"And did Y/N say that you guys are married?" she asked.</p><p>"That is also correct." He chuckled, leaning against the counter.</p><p>"How long has that been going on?" she asked. Jim's eyebrows furrowed slightly at her question.</p><p>"Um...well, we've been together for three years, married for a year." He spoke, sipping his coffee.</p><p>"That's so neat. I can't wait to get married and have kids." She smiled.</p><p>"Well you're young, you have time. Do you have a boyfriend, or someone to start a family with?" he asked, sipping his coffee.</p><p>"Nope. I'm as single as Dwight." She chuckled. Jim returned it before digging out his phone and getting up a picture of Cece.</p><p>"That's my daughter, Cece. She's almost one and a half." He smiled, showing her the photo.</p><p>"Oh, my god, Jim, she's adorable." Cathy laughed, putting a hand on Jim's arm. His smile dipped and he looked into the camera.</p><p>"Okay, I'm gonna get back to work." He chuckled awkwardly before grabbing his coffee and leaving the kitchen. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Jim looked into the camera as his eyes wavered. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It might be possible, that Y/N's replacement has a little crush on me." Jim nodded, chuckling nervously as he rubbed his fingers against his chin. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Y/N's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>I walked into the break-room and smiled as everyone sat around.</p><p>"Shh, no one say anything." Kevin whispered.</p><p>"Kevin." Angela sighed. My eyebrows furrowed as I looked at them.</p><p>"Um, what's going on?" I chuckled nervously.</p><p>"Oh, nothing, we were just talking about how hot Cathy is." Kevin smirked. My smile dipped.</p><p>"Yeah, I'll be happy to be looking at her instead of Y/N." Creed nodded.</p><p>"Excuse me?" I scoffed.</p><p>"Creed, that's Y/N, you idiot." Dwight scoffed.</p><p>"No, he's right, I'm sure that it'll be great to be able to stare at lovely, young thin Cathy instead of twenty-nine-year-old fat, pregnant, bloated Y/N." I huffed.</p><p>"No, no, Y/N you're positively glowing." Oscar smiled.</p><p>"Thank you, Oscar, that's so kind." I chuckled, resting my hands against my bump.</p><p>"She's not glowing, she's just fat." Dwight mumbled.</p><p>"Okay." I nodded, sighing as I left the break-room. I walked back into the office and sat down before looking at Jim.</p><p>"So, what do you think of Cathy?" I asked, resting my hands against my bump. He looked at me.</p><p>"Seems nice enough. I mean, I'll only be here half the time because of Philly, but she's okay." He chuckled. I studied him.</p><p>"Do you think that she's hot?" I asked. He raised his eyebrows at me.</p><p>"Sorry, what now?" he asked.</p><p>"Do you think that she's hot? I've heard a lot of the guys, and some girls in the office, talking about how hot she is. So, what do you think?" I shrugged. He returned it and chuckled.</p><p>"No, I don't find her hot." He spoke.</p><p>"You're lying." I smiled.</p><p>"No, I'm not." He chuckled.</p><p>"Just admit that she's hot, that's all I want." I spoke.</p><p>"Y/N, I'm not going to say that she's hot when I don't find her hot." He shrugged. I sighed.</p><p>"Fine. Have it your way." I spoke before going back to work. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Jim's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>"No, I'm not going to tell my six-months-pregnant wife, who is currently very sensitive about her body, that I find her replacement hot, especially when said replacement may have a crush on me already and also said that Y/N looks more pregnant than she is. No. I still want to be married by the time that Cathy leaves." He chuckled.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. "I'm not going"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Y/N's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Michael asked as he wandered out of his office.</p><p>"Corporate is sending six of you on a company retreat to Florida for three weeks because we're setting up a new branch there, and we want to get our wiener in the door!" Michael laughed.</p><p>"Um, Michael, it's foot." Oscar nodded.</p><p>"What is?" Michael asked. Oscar sighed and shook his head.</p><p>"Anyway, I have picked to go, Dwight, Cathy, Stanley, Todd, Ryan and Jim." He nodded.</p><p>"Woah, how did you decide that?" Angela huffed.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm not going." Jim shook his head.</p><p>"I picked it randomly, all those named have to go." Michael shrugged.</p><p>"Michael, can I talk to you for a moment? In your office?" Jim asked.</p><p>"Ooh, what about? Your affair?" Michael laughed. Jim sighed and looked at me, making me give him a small smile as he headed into Michael's office and shut the door. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Jim's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>"I'm not going." Jim spoke as he sat down.</p><p>"Yes, you are." Michael nodded.</p><p>"No, I'm not." Jim scoffed.</p><p>"Why not? Come on, work with me here." Michael whined.</p><p>"I'm trying to, I really am, but I leave for Philly in just over a month, and I'm already hesitant enough about leaving my very pregnant wife for two months without having to waste three weeks beforehand, that I could be spending with Y/N and Cece, in Florida." Jim sighed.</p><p>"Look, Jim, I'm sorry but corporate doesn't care about Y/N being pregnant and they don't care that you'll be leaving soon. You're going to Florida." Michael nodded. Jim sighed as he stood up and left the office. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I am not happy to have to go to Florida." Jim shook his head as he looked into the camera. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Y/N is six months pregnant, Cece isn't behaving that well right now, and I'm already going to be away for a couple months in Philly, so I'm not happy about the fact that I have to go away for three weeks of the four I have left." He sighed as he fiddled with his wedding ring. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I didn't plan that well. Getting my wife pregnant at the same time as having a young daughter and starting a business two hours away." He chuckled nervously, rubbing a hand over his stubble. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Y/N's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>"Alright, Floridians, wagons rolling!" Dwight shouted. Jim sighed as he shrugged his jacket on.</p><p>"Well, I guess this is it for three weeks." He spoke as I stood up. I nodded and sighed.</p><p>"Have fun in Florida. Call me when you get there." I replied, hands against my bump.</p><p>"I don't want to go, I want to stay here and talk to Cece and you and the baby." He whined, making me chuckle.</p><p>"I know, but you'll be back before you know it." I reassured.</p><p>"I hope so." He sighed before hugging me. I returned it, playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck.</p><p>"I love you." He spoke, pulling away slightly before pecking my lips.</p><p>"I love you too." I responded before he let me go.</p><p>"Alright, guys, the bus is here, so out we go!" Dwight shouted again.</p><p>"I'll see you later." Jim spoke, gently cupping my bump before letting me go.</p><p>"Drive safely, everyone." I smiled, resting my hands against my bump. Jim smiled at me and waved as they walked out of the office. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Jim's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Jim put his bag on the overhead shelf in the bus before sitting down on a row and looking down at his phone.</p><p>"Can I sit here?" he looked up and his eyes widened slightly as Cathy stood there.</p><p>"I don't see why not." He nodded, chuckling nervously. She laughed as she sat down next to him, her leg against his. He gulped and stared out of the window.</p><p>"Oh, god." He whispered to himself, fiddling with his wedding ring as he tried to ignore Cathy.<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Jim sat at the hotel's bar with Stanley, Ryan and Cathy.</p><p>"Hey there, Halpert." Jim coughed and spluttered on his beer as Todd Packer roughly slammed a hand into his back.</p><p>"Packer." He sighed.</p><p>"You queer yet? Or are you still with that hot saleswoman?" he smirked. Jim sighed again and held up his left hand, showing his wedding ring.</p><p>"Yes, I'm still with Y/N." he nodded.</p><p>"Damn. I guess that she hasn't found your gay porn yet!" He laughed.</p><p>"Alright, I'm going to go up to my room." Jim chuckled as he stood up.</p><p>"What? It's only ten." Cathy scoffed.</p><p>"My daughter has me on a sleep schedule that has me in bed by eleven, so night, everyone." He spoke.</p><p>"Night, Jim." Stanley mumbled slowly. Jim gave him a small smile as he wandered out of the bar. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Jim lay in the bed, hand rested behind his head as he watched the basketball on TV. He sighed as there was a knock on his door. He got up and walked to it before opening it.</p><p>"Oh...hey, Cathy." He gulped as she wandered into the room, dressed in only a tank top and shorts.</p><p>"Hey." She smiled.</p><p>"Um...what are you doing in here?" he asked.</p><p>"I found a bed bug in my room, so I thought that I could chill here whilst they clean my room." She shrugged, climbing onto the bed. Jim gulped and nodded.</p><p>"Okay, um, is there a reason that you're wearing so little? It's, like, thirty degrees." He chuckled slightly.</p><p>"I feel the warmth a lot more than normal people." She smiled before laying back on the bed. Jim gulped and nodded as he sat on the floor at the foot of the bed.</p><p>"Okay. Did they say how long it would take to clean your room?" he asked, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck.</p><p>"Nope. They just said that they'd come get me when it was done." She shrugged. Jim sighed and looked back at the TV.</p><p>"Great." He mumbled. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Jim sat on the floor, his eyes glued to the TV.</p><p>"Do they have underfloor heating or something? Is that why you're sitting on the floor?" Cathy chuckled.</p><p>"No, er, it's just comfy." He nodded.</p><p>"I'll sit there too then." Cathy smiled as she sat next to him.</p><p>"Oh, you don't have to do that." Jim chuckled nervously.</p><p>"It's fine, Jim." She smiled before leaning in. Jim's eyes widened as she kissed his cheek.</p><p>"Okay, okay, no, this isn't going to happen." He scoffed, standing up and stepping away from the bed.</p><p>"Excuse me?" she scoffed.</p><p>"Cathy, I'm happily married. I have a daughter, and another kid on the way. I'm not going to give that up for one night." He shook his head.</p><p>"Who says that it would just be one night?" she smirked. Jim's eyes widened.</p><p>"Excuse me?" he scoffed.</p><p>"Look, Jim, let's not pretend that Y/N is anything compared to me. Sure, she's popped out your kid, and she's about to do it again, but her body has suffered because of that. I'm, what, five years younger than her? Come on. Trade in for the younger model." She smirked, crawling towards him on the bed. Jim scoffed and shook his head.</p><p>"How dare you talk about my wife like that. Y/N is the best thing that's ever happened to me. She's given me a life that I used to only dream of. She's given me a beautiful daughter and we'll have a beautiful son too. So, don't even think that you have a chance with me." He shook his head. Cathy scoffed.</p><p>"You need to leave. Now. Before I call security." He spoke. She scoffed again as she stood up and started to walk towards the door.</p><p>"You're going to regret this." She warned as Jim opened the door.</p><p>"No, no I won't." he shook his head, looking at the camera as he gently pushed her out of the room before shutting the door behind her.</p><p>
  <em>"And that is how you deal with a woman who tries to make you cheat on your wife." He nodded before slumping back down onto the bed.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Jim leaves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Y/N's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>I sat at my desk, watching videos on my computer.</p><p>"We're back!" I turned around and smiled as Dwight, Jim and everyone else walked in.</p><p>"Oh my god, hi!" I smiled as I eased myself up, a hand against my bump. Jim's eyes lit up as he saw me.</p><p>"Y/N." he smiled, dropping his bag and rushing to me.</p><p>"Hey, you-." He cut me off as he took my face and pressed our lips together. I returned it, smiling into it as I held his face too. He broke the kiss and smiled at me.</p><p>"I've missed you so much." He spoke before hugging me tightly.</p><p>"You've only been gone for three weeks, babe." I chuckled.</p><p>"Yeah, but now you're almost seven months pregnant, I missed Cece, I feel like I've missed so much." He sighed, gently cupping my bump. I smiled and put my hand over his as I looked up at him.</p><p>"Are you okay? Did something happen in Florida?" I chuckled. Jim gulped and looked down.</p><p>"Yes and no. I need to talk to you about it." He admitted. My smile dipped.</p><p>"Um...okay." I nodded. He gave me a small smile and took my hand before starting to lead me into the kitchen. I looked at Cathy as I passed, my heart dropping slightly as she looked at Jim with heartbroken eyes. Jim led us into the kitchen and shut the door before leaning against the counter.</p><p>"Okay, so something happened in Florida, and I figured that I'd tell you before someone else did." He nodded. I gulped and cupped my bump.</p><p>"Okay." I nodded. He sighed and looked at me.</p><p>"Cathy came onto me." He admitted. My eyes widened.</p><p>"She did what?!" I exclaimed.</p><p>"She came into my room on the last night, claiming that she had bed bugs and she needed a place to stay whilst her room was being cleaned. But I kept my distance, the cameras were there, they'll prove it." He nodded. Tears pricked my eyes as I bit my lip.</p><p>"She'd been in my room for a while and she kissed my cheek. I could tell that the next kiss was going to be a proper one, so I backed away and told her that I was happily married and that nothing was going to happen. I didn't do anything, Y/N, I swear to god." He gulped. I returned it and nodded, protectively holding my hands against my bump.</p><p>"I believe you, I just, I can't believe that she actually tried to kiss you." I choked.</p><p>"I know. I mean, I had some idea that she had a crush on me but she also knew that we're happily married so I assumed that she'd respect that." He spoke.</p><p>"Obviously not." I spoke.</p><p>"But I thought that it'd be better coming from me, and I didn't want to keep it from you." He replied, looking at me. I nodded and looked down.</p><p>"You okay?" he asked quietly, looking at me with concerned eyes. I nodded.</p><p>"I just, I love you so much, and I knew that she liked you but I also knew that you wouldn't betray me, but she's younger and hotter, and I'm all fat and pregnant-."</p><p>"Hey, hey, stop that, right now." Jim spoke softly as he gently wrapped his arms around my waist. I choked and looked up at him.</p><p>"I don't care that she's younger, I definitely don't think that she's hotter. And even if I did, I love you. That's never going to change, Y/N." he reassured. I choked and nodded before hugging him tightly.</p><p>"I love you. So much." He mumbled into my hair as he cupped my head.</p><p>"I love you too." I choked, holding onto him for dear life. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Cathy got fired." I smiled, resting my hands against my bump. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, she did. As you know, Michael is a hopeless romantic, so when he found out that she had tried to kiss me and get me to cheat on Y/N, he felt that he had no other choice." Jim shrugged, smiling. I looked at him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I mean, that wasn't the only reason." I spoke. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, no, it wasn't, turns out that she was embezzling company funds, so she had to go. But Michael said that it was because she tried to kiss me." He chuckled. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm just glad that she's gone. No more comments about how fat and pregnant I look, no more comments about how I forgot the due date, once, no more comments about Jim." I shook my head. Jim looked at me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Did she ever actually make a comment about me, though?" he asked. I looked at him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"With her eyes." I nodded. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Can't argue with that." Jim chuckled, looking into the camera.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Jim's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>"I leave for Philly today." Jim smiled, looking into the camera. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm so excited about it, because it's literally my dream job and I love Philly, but I'm also leaving my pregnant wife and two-year-old daughter for three months." He nodded. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Y/N says that she's fine with it, and I just hope that that's true. I mean, don't get me wrong, I know that she can handle it, but it can be hard being a young mom with a young kid and another one on the way without any nearby support. That being said, I'll only be gone for three months, and I'm doing this for her and the kids, so, overall, I'm excited." He smiled and nodded. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, everyone, I'm off to Philly." Jim smiled as he stood up and put his coat on.</p><p>"Why are you going to Philly?" Kevin asked. I sighed and looked at Jim as he squinted his eyes.</p><p>"You know, Kev, to go to work at the business that I've been setting up for three months." Jim nodded.</p><p>"Oh, yeah." Kevin smiled. Jim chuckled and looked at me as I stood up.</p><p>"I'll walk you out." I smiled, cupping my bump. Jim nodded as he grabbed his bag.</p><p>"See you guys in three months." He smiled.</p><p>"Good luck, Jim." Oscar smiled.</p><p>"Don't wish him luck, he's betraying Dunder Mifflin for his own company." Dwight scoffed.</p><p>"Good luck." Andy smiled.</p><p>"Guys!" Dwight exclaimed.</p><p>"Okay, bye, guys." Jim chuckled as we walked out. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"You got everything?" I asked, holding my hands against my bump as Jim put his stuff in the back of the taxi.</p><p>"I think so. Anything minor that I've forgotten, I can buy down there." He shrugged before turning to me.</p><p>"I guess that this is it for three months." He chuckled. I sighed and nodded.</p><p>"Yeah. Don't screw it up." I smiled, making him laugh.</p><p>"I won't. I'm going to make this work, for you and the kids." He nodded, his hands cupping my waist.</p><p>"I know that you will. You've got this." I spoke. He smiled before tightly hugging me. I returned it, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.</p><p>"I love you, so much." He mumbled into my ear.</p><p>"I love you too." I nodded as he pulled away. He smiled and gently kissed me before getting into the taxi.</p><p>"See you later." He smiled as he shut the door.</p><p>"Bye, babe." I returned, hands on my bump. He smiled and waved to me as the taxi pulled out of the parking lot and drove away. I sighed and looked into the camera.</p><p>
  <em>"That's it for three months." I nodded, tears pricking my eyes as I headed back inside.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. The fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I can offer you free shipping." I nodded, talking on the phone to a client as I rested a hand against my bump.</p><p>"Okay, so to clarify, your order is five-hundred reams of white paper stock for ten dollars and fifty cents a box. Thank you, sir, I'll get that down to shipping. And you, thank you." I smiled before hanging up.</p><p>"Just made a sale?" Pam asked.</p><p>"Just made a sale." I nodded, making her smile as I held my hands against my bump. Suddenly, my phone started to buzz against the desk. I looked at it and smiled to myself as Jim's face appeared on my phone as it rang. I picked it up and put it to my ear.</p><p>"Hey, honey, what's up?" I smiled.</p><p>"Hey, babe, just checking in to see how the pregnancy is treating my beautiful wife and how my gorgeous daughter is." He spoke, making me smile as I rested my hand against my bump.</p><p>"I'm okay, your son is starting to kick a lot, and your daughter, I think, is on the brink of saying "daddy"." I admitted.</p><p>"Oh my god! I have to see that, can you film it if she says it and I'm not there?" he asked.</p><p>"I'll try." I nodded.</p><p>"Do you know how to record on your phone?" he asked.</p><p>"Jim, I'm twenty-nine, not eighty, I know how to use my phone." I scoffed.</p><p>"Y/N, I love you, but your camera skills aren't the best." He chuckled. I looked down.</p><p>"Maybe you should come home a week early. Just to make sure that you don't miss her calling you daddy for the first time." I spoke.</p><p>"I'd love to, but we're about to bag a big investor and I really need to be here right now." He responded, chuckling slightly. My smile disappeared.</p><p>"Oh, um, okay." I nodded to myself.</p><p>"We still on for dinner the night that I get back?" he asked.</p><p>"Yeah, course, mom has agreed to have Cece for the night and I booked us a table at that really nice Italian on fifth street." I spoke.</p><p>"Wow. I didn't think that I could love you any more than I already do, but here we are." He chuckled, making me smile and look down.</p><p>"I've got to go, but I'll call you tonight. Say hi to Cece for me. I love you." He spoke gently.</p><p>"I love you too, Jim. Talk tonight." I nodded, smiling slightly before hanging up. I sighed and put my phone down.</p><p>"What does it feel like to be abandoned and pregnant?" Angela asked as she walked past my desk. My eyes widened.</p><p>"Excuse me?" I scoffed.</p><p>"I'm just saying, he's been gone for a month now." She shrugged before walking off. I sighed and gulped before looking down at my bump and gently running my hands over it.</p><p>"Don't listen to her. Your daddy hasn't abandoned you, or your big sister, or mommy. He's making a better life for you." I mumbled before sighing.<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Jim and I are kind of having issues right now." I admitted, gulping as I cupped my bump. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's the first time in three and a half years that we've had real issues. I just, I'm being pulled so thin with being heavily pregnant and looking after Cece alone, and he's so stressed due to his work and he's never home, it's just a perfect recipe for constant fights." I nodded, tears pricking my eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I find myself talking to the baby a lot about it, since I can't talk to Jim. I tell him things that I pretend are to reassure him, but they're actually to reassure myself." I admitted before looking down. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The, um, the latest one is that..." I gulped and looked back at the camera. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The latest one is that Jim is coming back." I nodded, a tear leaving my eye as I looked into the camera. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>I waddled into the office, a hand rested against my eight-month pregnant bump.</p><p>"Morning, Y/N." Pam smiled.</p><p>"Hey." I returned it.</p><p>"How you feeling?" she asked.</p><p>"Fat." I nodded, making her laugh.</p><p>"You're positively glowing." She responded, making me chuckle and shake my head as I eased myself into my chair. I looked down and smiled as my phone started to ring, Jim's face on the screen. I picked it up and pressed the green button.</p><p>"Hey, you." I chuckled.</p><p>"How's my favourite wife doing?" Jim asked.</p><p>"Your only wife, I'd hope." I smiled, making him laugh.</p><p>"Of course. I just wanted to check in and see how everything is." He spoke.</p><p>"Everything is normal here. Oh, you'll never guess what Cece did." I spoke.</p><p>"Go on, what did she do?" he asked. I bit my lip.</p><p>"She said it, she said "daddy"." I smiled.</p><p>"Oh, thank god, I could really use a pick-me-up, I am swamped. Can you send me the video?" he asked.</p><p>"Funny story, I didn't manage to get it." I spoke.</p><p>"...What? Tell me you're joking." He replied.</p><p>"I'm sorry, we were playing with her dolls, and my phone died, and then when I came back from plugging it in to charge, she said "daddy, daddy" but my phone was in the other room." I sighed.</p><p>"Are you serious? I asked you to do one very simple thing, which is a pretty big deal to me, but I've now missed it." He scoffed. My eyes widened slightly as I sat up properly, resting my hand against my bump.</p><p>"I said that I'm sorry, Jim. If it's any consolation, I tried for, like, ten minutes to get her to say it again." I responded.</p><p>"How would that console me? I missed my daughter calling me "daddy" for the first time because you didn't film it." He snapped down the phone.</p><p>"Well, if you were actually here with her instead of in Philly, you wouldn't have had to rely on me to film it." I retorted.</p><p>"That's not fair, I'm making something for our kids to be proud of, I'm making something that will provide for our family." He spat.</p><p>"And whilst you're away from the place where you were already making something for our family, you're missing our daughter saying "daddy", and learning how to walk properly, and you're missing talking to your son, and you're missing him kicking, you're missing everything that a husband is meant to do for his pregnant wife." I retaliated, tears pricking my eyes.</p><p>"Don't make this about us, okay? This isn't about us, this is about making something for our kids. And what, did you expect me to be at Dunder Mifflin until the kids move out?" he scoffed.</p><p>"Well I probably will be." I scoffed back.</p><p>"Yeah, well, I actually have ambition and want to do more with my life than just sit at a desk and sell paper all day." He spat. I choked and put my hand over my mouth as he said that. Jim sighed.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I'm just really stressed right now, and I'm missing you and Cece, and there's just so much going on right now, I'm sorry." He spoke. I gulped harshly in an attempt to stop myself from crying.</p><p>"I, erm, I've got to go, I said that I'd pick Cece up from my mom's at six." I mumbled.</p><p>"Okay. Are we good? I really am sorry, Y/N, I didn't mean what I said." He spoke. I gulped and looked down.</p><p>"Call you tomorrow." I mumbled before hanging up. I choked and held my head in my hands before letting the tears fall. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Jim's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>"Okay. Are we good? I really am sorry, Y/N, I didn't mean what I said." Jim spoke. There was a pause.</p><p>"Call you tomorrow." She mumbled before hanging up. Jim choked and looked at his phone.</p><p>"Oh god, what have I done?" he choked, holding his head in his hands.</p><p>"What have you done?" Jim looked up and quickly wiped his eyes as his business partner walked in. Jim sighed and looked at him.</p><p>"I told my almost nine-months-pregnant wife, that she's not ambitious and that she shouldn't be mad at me for not being there because I'm here, making a life for our kids." He nodded. His partner's eyes widened.</p><p>"Oh, dude. What were you thinking?" he scoffed.</p><p>"I don't know. One moment, she's telling me that she didn't get my daughter calling me "daddy" for the first time on tape, next thing I know, I'm yelling at her for god knows what." He gulped. His partner sighed.</p><p>"Maybe I should go back a week early and see if I can smooth things out. I mean, we have a baby on the way, we need to be in a good place." He gulped. His friend sighed.</p><p>"It's up to you, dude. But if you're going to leave today, we're going to have to ask for a few more days next week." He sighed. Jim returned it.</p><p>"Okay. I can do that." He nodded before standing up and grabbing his stuff.</p><p>"Okay. Well then I'll see you next week." His friend nodded before walking away. Jim sighed before grabbing his bag and leaving the building. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Jim put his phone in the car holder and dialled the office's reception phone before starting to drive.</p><p>"Dunder Mifflin, this is Pam." She spoke.</p><p>"Hey Pam, it's Jim." He spoke.</p><p>"Oh, hey, Jim! Sorry, you just missed Y/N. She got morning sickness again, so she left early. I can't believe that she's still getting morning sickness." She spoke.</p><p>"Yeah, it hits her really bad. But it's okay, I actually wanted to talk to you, I need your help on something." He nodded.</p><p>"Oh, okay, what can I help you with?" she asked. Jim sighed.</p><p>"I majorly screwed up with Y/N and I was a massive ass when I was talking to her. Understandably, she's upset with me, so I'm on my way to Scranton now and I need your help in pulling off a romantic gesture." He spoke.</p><p>"Oh, my god, Jim, I am so there!" she squealed, making Jim chuckle.</p><p>"Okay, so this is what I'm thinking." He spoke before starting to explain. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Y/N's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>I sighed as I walked into the office and looked around.</p><p>"Morning, Y/N." Pam smiled.</p><p>"Morning." I returned.</p><p>"How you feeling?" she asked. I sighed and held my hand against my bump.</p><p>"I'm doing better. Philip makes me nauseous a lot more than Cece did." I nodded. Pam's eyes widened slightly.</p><p>"Philip? It's a boy?" she smiled. I nodded and returned it.</p><p>"We found out when I was four months pregnant, but we wanted to keep it a secret until we picked a name. We picked a name last week. Jim was so amazing about it, he agreed to call him Philip after my grandfather, as long as we pass Jim's middle name down to him." I smiled before it faded and I looked down.</p><p>"You two still fighting?" she asked.</p><p>"Well, I didn't call him when I got home last night, so we haven't talked since we fought. He's not coming back until next week, so I don't know what's going to happen." I sighed.</p><p>"I'm sure that it'll work itself out." She nodded.</p><p>"I hope so." I gulped.</p><p>"Oh, by the way, Toby wants to see you." Pam spoke. I groaned, making Pam laugh as I put my stuff at my desk before starting to walk to the annex. I walked in and my eyes widened. I looked around at the hundreds of candles littering the room, emitting a soft glow. I turned around and my smile widened as Jim stood there, smiling at me and stood next to the table set up with a white table cloth, three more candles and food.</p><p>"Oh my god." I choked as I walked towards him.</p><p>"I'm so sorry. I was such a massive ass yesterday, you were right and I was wrong, and I shouldn't have talked to you the way I did. So, I figured that a better idea than just calling and apologising would be to come back early, have a romantic dinner with my wife and spend time with my daughter before going back." He nodded, smiling sheepishly at me. I sniffed as I looked at the food.</p><p>"Does that sound good?" he asked nervously.</p><p>"It sounds amazing." I smiled, trying to swallow the lump in my throat.</p><p>"Why you crying?" he chuckled, gently holding my waist.</p><p>"Because this is such a nice gesture and I missed you so much, and I'm getting more and more pregnant and, more and more emotional and your son won't let me sleep." I cried, making him laugh as he hugged me tightly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Breaking point</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I stood in the kitchen, making myself a cup of coffee.</p><p>"Are you serious?" I looked up to see Angela coming through the door.</p><p>"What?" I asked.</p><p>"I can't believe that you're drinking caffeine. How about I save you some effort and just punch you in the stomach instead?" She scoffed. My eyes widened. </p><p>"Angela, this is the first coffee that I've had in three months. Not to mention that I'm eight months pregnant, so nothing is going to affect the baby now." I spoke.</p><p>"I should call social services on you." She replied, sitting down at the table.</p><p>"Angela, it's one coffee." I scoffed.</p><p>"One too many when you're pregnant." She shrugged. I rolled my eyes and took my mug before walking back through to the office.</p><p>"One cup of coffee is bad, one cup of coffee is going to kill your baby, you're a bad mom for drinking coffee." I mocked under my breath as I sat back at my desk. I sighed and smiled as my phone started to buzz with Jim's number. I picked it up.</p><p>"Hey." I chuckled.</p><p>"Hey, babe. How you doing?" Jim asked.</p><p>"Considering that Angela has just accused me of trying to kill our baby with caffeine, I'm great." I nodded, making Jim laugh.</p><p>"I mean, I doubt that it'd do much now since you're about to pop." He spoke.</p><p>"Exactly what I said." I chuckled, shaking my head.</p><p>"I have a little surprise for you, that might cheer you up." Jim spoke.</p><p>"Hit me." I nodded, resting my hand against my bump.</p><p>"So, as you know, I'm kind of job-searching for you down here, and I found out that the local elementary school has an opening for a first-grade teacher, so I got you an interview." He admitted. My eyes widened slightly.</p><p>"Jim, I've told you once in the time that we've been together that my dream job is an elementary school teacher, and that was on our first date. I can't believe that you remembered that." I smiled to myself.</p><p>"Why wouldn't I? I know everything about my wife, including the dream career that she never got to pursue." He chuckled. I returned it as tears pricked my eyes.</p><p>"That sounds amazing. I'll do it." I choked. There was a pause.</p><p>"Are you crying, babe?" he asked.</p><p>"A little bit." I nodded to myself.</p><p>"Why?" he chuckled.</p><p>"Because it's such a small detail and you could have easily forgotten it, but you didn't and it just means a lot to your very pregnant and over-emotional wife." I smiled, making Jim laugh.</p><p>"Okay. Well, the interview is next week, you think that you could do that?" he asked.</p><p>"I'll ask my mom to look after Cece." I nodded.</p><p>"Awesome. I'll talk to you later. I love you." He spoke softly.</p><p>"I love you too, Jim." I smiled to myself, a tear leaving my eye as I hung up.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>I walked into the elementary school and rested my hands on my bump as I looked around.</p><p>"Mrs Halpert?" I turned around and smiled as a woman walked towards me.</p><p>"That's me." I chuckled.</p><p>"Nice to meet you. Wow, your husband didn't mention that you're pregnant." She chuckled as she shook my hand.</p><p>"Is that going to be a problem?" I gulped.</p><p>"No, no, it won't be. Congratulations." She smiled as we sat down.</p><p>"Am I so impressive that I already have the job?" I joked, making her laugh.</p><p>"So, what makes you qualified to teach a first-grade class?" she asked, looking at me. I nodded and gulped.</p><p>"Well, I started my teaching degree at university, which led to a teachers' assistant position, and I have a small daughter and obviously another baby on the way, so I know how to deal with little kids." I smiled.</p><p>"I'd hope so, some of our students are little trouble makers." She chuckled.</p><p>"So, where do you live now?" she asked.</p><p>"Our family is based in Scranton." I nodded, hands on my bump.</p><p>"Oh, wow, that's a long drive." She chuckled.</p><p>"Um, yeah I guess it is." I nodded, my smile dipping as I started to think. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I gulped as I thought, my hands on the steering wheel as I drove to Jim's office. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I can't remember exactly what the teacher said, but something about our conversation made me doubt everything." I scoffed and shook my head, tears pricking my eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I just...this doesn't feel right. And Jim needs to know that." I nodded, a tear leaving my eye as I continued to drive.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>I walked into Jim's office and looked around.</p><p>"Mrs Halpert." I turned around and smiled as Jim's assistant walked towards me.</p><p>"Hey, how you doing?" I asked, resting my hands on my bump.</p><p>"I'm good, Jim is good, but what about you? You must be, what, eight months now?" she asked.</p><p>"Yes, actually." I nodded, smiling as she chuckled.</p><p>"He's in his office, just go through when you're ready." She spoke.</p><p>"Thanks." I smiled before walking into his office. He looked up at me as I walked in.</p><p>"Hey, you." Jim smiled as I eased myself into the chair.</p><p>"Hey." I chuckled.</p><p>"How did the interview go?" he asked. I nodded and looked down.</p><p>"Aw, babe, it's okay, there'll be more." He sighed.</p><p>"That's not it, Jim." I shook my head. He looked at me.</p><p>"What do you mean?" he chuckled. I gulped and looked at him.</p><p>"I can't do this." I admitted. His eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>"You can't do what?" he asked.</p><p>"I can't just move our entire lives to Philly." I gulped. His face dropped and he scoffed slightly.</p><p>"But everything is set up, everything is ready to go here. Why do you think I got you that job interview?" he asked.</p><p>"I know, but the more that I think about it, the more I can't do it. Our whole lives are in Scranton. We fell in love in Scranton. The kids were conceived there. Cece was born there, and Philip will be too. I know that this is huge to you, but I can't leave all that behind." I choked. Jim looked at me with heartbroken eyes before nodding and looking down again.</p><p>"Okay." He mumbled.</p><p>"Is that all you're going to say?" I asked. He scoffed and looked at me.</p><p>"What am I meant to say, Y/N? My wife, who is meant to stick by me no matter what, has just told me that she's not willing to move herself and my children here for my company. Do you have any idea how selfish that is?" he shook his head. My eyes widened and I sat up slightly, holding my bump.</p><p>"I'm the selfish one? Jim, you didn't even tell me about the company until three months after you'd invested, I thought that you were cheating for God's sake. I haven't had a single say in this entire thing, you've just expected me to blindly follow you into the dark, and you seem to have forgotten that this doesn't just uproot your life, it also uproots the lives of your wife and children. They're my children too, and I have to think about what's best for the three of us, because you're too busy thinking solely about what's best for you." I nodded, tears flooding down my cheeks. Jim choked, tears leaving his eyes too at my words. I sighed and slumped back into my chair, refusing to meet his gaze.</p><p>"Um, thank you for being honest with me. I needed that." He admitted quietly, nodding as he wiped the tears away. I shook my head as I eased myself up.</p><p>"I should get going, I said that I'd collect Cece at five." I mumbled. Jim nodded and looked at me.</p><p>"Say hi to her for me." He spoke.</p><p>"I will." I muttered, nodding as I grabbed my bag and rushed out of the room.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Philip Duncan Halpert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"So, Jim is still in Philly, and I am very, very pregnant." I chuckled, resting my hands against my nine-month pregnant stomach. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Part of me hoped that he'd be back sooner, to help me with Cece, and all of that, but at the same time, he's doing this to give her and Philip a good life." I smiled, it faltering as I looked down. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I just wish that he was here. To feel his son kick and to see his daughter waddling through the house. But he'll be back soon. He promised." I nodded, a tear leaving my eye before I quickly wiped it away. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Jim's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>"So, my son is due in a week, Y/N is nine months pregnant and looking after our two-year-old daughter by herself, and I'm two hours away in Philly." Jim nodded, looking into the camera. He sighed and looked down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's been tough, I won't lie. I've missed a lot of Philip's kicks, I've missed Cece calling me daddy, I've missed lying in bed with Y/N in the morning-." He stopped talking as he looked down, tears pricking his eyes. He cleared his throat and looked back up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I miss my family." He nodded, a tear rolling down his face. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Y/N's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>I sat at my desk, doing random drawings on my paper. I sighed as I stood up and waddled to Pam's reception desk, holding my bump. She looked at me.</p><p>"Hey, Y/N, how you feeling?" she asked.</p><p>"Fat." I chuckled, making her laugh as I grabbed a jelly bean.</p><p>"What does Cece think about getting a little brother?" she asked.</p><p>"She can't wait, she's been looking after her dolls in preparation-." My eyes widened as suddenly, water trickled down my legs. Pam's eyes widened.</p><p>"Oh my god, was that your water?" she gulped.</p><p>"I can't be, I'm not due for another week-ow." I winced as I got a contraction and I gripped my bump.</p><p>"Oh, my god, Y/N is in labour!" Pam shouted, making everyone gasp and look at me.</p><p>"Y/N, you need to get to the hospital." Oscar spoke.</p><p>"Pam, call Jim, tell him that he needs to get here now." I gulped, holding my bump.</p><p>"Of course, yes." She nodded before grabbing the phone.</p><p>"Can someone drive me to the hospital please?" I choked, squeezing my eyes shut as another contraction hit.</p><p>"It's okay, I'll call an ambulance." Kevin nodded.</p><p>"No, ambulances are for emergencies only, you call an ambulance, I call the cops." Dwight nodded.</p><p>"I've called Jim, it's okay, I can drive you." Pam spoke as she grabbed her purse as well as mine.</p><p>"We need to go, now." I nodded.</p><p>"Good luck, Y/N." Oscar smiled.</p><p>"Yeah, good luck!" Andy shouted from the door of the kitchen.</p><p>"Thanks, guys." I forced a smile as I clutched my bump and held onto Pam.</p><p>"Let's go have a baby." Pam smiled at me as she walked me out, making me laugh and nod. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Jim's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Jim sighed as he sat at his desk, staring at the sheets in front of him. Suddenly, his phone started to ring, showing the office's reception number. He sighed as he picked it up.</p><p>"Pam, can I call you back, I'm kind of swamped-."</p><p>"Y/N's in labour." Jim' eyes widened.</p><p>"What?" he scoffed as he shot up.</p><p>"Y/N's water just broke, and I'm about to take her to the hospital." She spoke.</p><p>"Oh my god, okay, tell her that I'm leaving now and that I'll be there as soon as I can be." He nodded as he threw on his jacket and grabbed his bag.</p><p>"Hurry, Jim, contractions are already seven minutes apart." She admitted. Jim's eyes widened.</p><p>"Okay, I'm on my way. Oh, one more thing, Pam." He spoke.</p><p>"Yeah?" she asked. Jim sighed.</p><p>"Tell her that I love her." He choked.</p><p>"I will, Jim. See you soon." She responded. He nodded before hanging up and rushing to the conference room.</p><p>"Guys, I need to go, my wife is in labour." He spoke. Their eyes widened.</p><p>"Oh my god, go, go now, good luck." His friend smiled.</p><p>"Thanks." Jim returned before sprinting out of the building. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"So, I'm on my way to Scranton, and currently driving at eighty miles-per-hour in a sixty zone because Y/N is in labour and Pam is giving me updates, and the last thing I heard was that contractions were two minutes apart, and that was half an hour ago." He nodded, tears pricking his eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"God, I hope that I haven't missed it. I'll never forgive myself if I've missed it." He choked. He gulped and wiped his eyes as his phone started to ring in the holder. He pressed the green button. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Talk to me, Pam." He gulped. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"She's eight centimetres dilated and she's reached the point where she can't talk through contractions. Drive faster." She spoke, making him groan. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I can't, I'm already going eighty-." He was cut off by a scream on Pam's end. His eyes widened. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Is that Y/N? Is she okay?" he gulped. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"She's doing okay, she's in pain, but she's alright. She's asking, how close are you?" she asked. Jim's eyes widened as he passed the "Welcome to Scranton" sign. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm in Scranton! Yes! I'm here!" he cheered, his smile widening. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Jim ran into the hospital and up to the reception desk.</p><p>"Hi, I'm Mr Halpert, my wife is in labour and checked in here about two hours ago." He gulped.</p><p>"Yes, she's in room three, just down the hall." The receptionist smiled.</p><p>"Thank you." He panted before running down the hall. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Y/N's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>"Where the hell is Jim?" I groaned as I lay in the bed.</p><p>"He's close, he's really close, just hold on, honey." My mom reassured. I screamed again as another contraction hit.</p><p>"You've got this, Y/N, come on." Pam encouraged.</p><p>"I don't have this, I need Jim, I can't do this without Jim." I cried.</p><p>"No, honey, you've got this, you're doing so well." Mom spoke.</p><p>"I need him, he's my baby's dad, he needs to be here, I need Jim." I cried.</p><p>"It's lucky that I'm here then." I looked up and more tears spilled over as he stood at the door, holding his coat.</p><p>"Jim." I choked.</p><p>"I'm here, I'm here, you're okay." He nodded, rushing to my side and gently kissing my head.</p><p>"I can't do it, it hurts so much, I can't do it." I cried.</p><p>"Hey, look at me." He spoke gently, cupping my face. I choked and looked at him.</p><p>"You're doing amazing. You're doing so, so well, I can't tell you how proud I am of you." He smiled, gently stroking my hair. I returned his smile.</p><p>"Now, our son is nearly here. Our little boy is nearly here, but first you've got to push a bit more and help get him the rest of the way. Can you do that for me, babe?" he asked gently. I gulped and nodded, making him smile.</p><p>"Good. Now let's have a baby." He smiled, gently kissing my head and taking my hand.<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Jim's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Jim stood outside of Y/N's hospital room. He looked into the camera as a tear rolled down his face. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Philip Duncan Halpert is eight </em>
  <em>pounds</em>
  <em> and three ounces, and twenty centimetres long, he's perfect in every way, and mother and son are doing well. They're doing so well." He laughed, tears running down his face. He looked into the room, at Y/N holding Philip in her arms and Cece sat on Y/N's mom's lap. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That, in there, is my family. And I never want to leave them again." He nodded, tears streaming down his face. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Y/N's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>I lay in bed with Cece asleep on my lap and Philip asleep in Jim's arms. I looked at Jim and smiled at the sight of my husband and my son together at last.</p><p>"He looks like you." I spoke, making Jim look at me and smile.</p><p>"You think?" he chuckled, making me nod and smile. His smile dropped slightly as he looked down at Philip.</p><p>"I need to make a call." He nodded as he stood up and gently placed Philip in the plastic hospital cot. My smile dipped.</p><p>"Now?" I gulped as he gently took Cece from me and put her in the chair in the corner of the room, making her curl into herself as she slept.</p><p>"Yeah. It'll only take two seconds." Jim nodded, giving me a small smile before kissing my head and stepping outside. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Jim's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Jim gulped as he left Y/N's maternity suite and dug his phone out of his pocket before dialling the number and putting the phone to his ear.</p><p>"Hello?" his business partner picked up.</p><p>"Hey dude, it's me." He nodded.</p><p>"Oh, hey, Jim! How's your wife doing? She had the baby?" he asked.</p><p>"Yes, she had the baby an hour after I got here, so I didn't miss it, which is incredible. It's a boy." He smiled.</p><p>"Congrats, Jim, that's huge, we're really happy for you here." He spoke. Jim smiled before it dipped and he looked down.</p><p>"I'm not coming back to Philly." Jim admitted.</p><p>"What? Why not?" his friend scoffed. Jim sighed and looked timidly at the camera, knowing that everything was about to come out.</p><p>"My wife has just had our son. I'm missing all of the precious moments with my daughter. I'm missing all the precious moments with my wife, I don't want to do that with my son. I cannot thank you enough for this opportunity, but if becoming a part of this business means that I miss out on moments with my family that I'll never have again, I don't want to be a part of it. I'm sorry, dude, but I can't do that to my kids. I can't do that to Y/N." he nodded. He heard a sigh.</p><p>"Okay. Well, I'm not a family man, so I can't say I understand your decision, but I accept and respect it. Best of luck, Jim, spend some quality time with your wife and kids." He spoke.</p><p>"Thanks, man. Good luck with the company. Goodbye." He replied before hanging up. He took a deep breath and clutched his phone, suddenly wondering if he'd made the right choice. He looked into Y/N's room and a small smile spread across his lips as he saw Y/N asleep in the hospital bed, Cece asleep in the chair and Philip asleep in the hospital crib. He smiled to himself and looked at the camera as tears pricked his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>"That in there? That's my family." He smiled before walking back into the hospital room.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Y/N's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>I opened my eyes as Jim walked back in.</p><p>"Hey." Jim smiled, his voice quiet as he walked back in.</p><p>"Hey." I chuckled, rubbing my eyes.</p><p>"You sleepy?" he asked, walking to the chair and gently stroking a finger against Cece's cheek before putting her pacifier into her mouth.</p><p>"Considering that I've just had a baby, yeah." I smiled, making him chuckle and return the smile as he looked down at Philip and gently stroked his cheek too. He looked at me.</p><p>"I need to talk to you." Jim nodded as he sat down next to me on my bed. I sighed.</p><p>"Hit me with it. When do you have to go back to Philly?" I sighed. He looked at me.</p><p>"I'm not going back." He admitted. My eyes widened and I sat up in bed.</p><p>"What?" I choked.</p><p>"Because of being in Philly, I nearly missed the birth of our son. I don't want to miss his first smile, or his first time crawling. I'm missing all of Cece's drawing, all of her learning curves, I haven't heard her call me "daddy" yet. I don't want to miss her starting school, or her first piece of math homework that neither of us can do because somehow, they've changed math." He chucked and shook his head, making me smile.</p><p>"Not to mention that I miss being able to kiss you every day, and fall asleep at night with you in my arms. I don't want to miss our two-year wedding anniversary, or our first fight over who gets up for Philip, or even everyday things like one of us getting sick and the other looking after them. I'm missing all of that stuff because of Philly. Moments that I'll never get back. Philly isn't worth that to me." He nodded, tears leaving his eyes. I choked and smiled before hugging him tightly.</p><p>"I love you. So much." I nodded, clutching onto him.</p><p>"I love you too. Nothing in the world is worth losing you and the kids. Nothing is worth losing you." He returned. I pulled away from him but took his face before pressing our lips together. Jim smiled into it as he returned it.</p><p>"I think that we should get some sleep. It's been a long day." Jim spoke as he broke the kiss.</p><p>"Good idea." I nodded. He returned it before getting up and gently picking Cece up from the seat in the corner.</p><p>"What you doing, daddy?" she mumbled, rubbing her eye tiredly.</p><p>"You're going to sleep with mommy and daddy tonight." He spoke softly, gently kissing her head as he carried her over to the bed.</p><p>"Come to mommy." I smiled at her, reaching out my arms. Jim handed her to me and I gently laid her down next to me as Jim climbed in next to us.</p><p>"Goodnight. I love you both." He mumbled, putting an arm over my waist and resting his chin against Cece's head.</p><p>"I love you both too." I yawned before closing my eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Dunder Mifflin's second generation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"We're going to see daddy, aren't we?" I smiled, holding Cece's tiny hand in mine as I pushed Philip's stroller down the hallway.</p><p>"Yeah!" Cece squealed. I chuckled as I opened the door to the office and pushed the stroller in. Pam looked up and her eyes widened.</p><p>"Y/N, oh my god, hi!" she squealed as she stood up and rushed around the reception desk.</p><p>"Hey Pam, it's good to see you." I smiled as she hugged me.</p><p>"Cece, go find daddy." I spoke, smiling at Jim as he stood up. He returned the smile as Cece ran up to him.</p><p>"Hello, beautiful girl." Jim smiled, making Cece squeal as he picked her up and kissed her cheek.</p><p>"Oh, Y/N, he's even more handsome than the day he was born." Pam spoke, looking at Philip.</p><p>"Thank you. I can't believe that he's already a month old." I smiled.</p><p>"How's my little boy?" Jim smiled as he looked into Philip's stroller, gently bopping Cece up and down.</p><p>"He's good. But he wouldn't go down, so I thought that daddy could help and then mommy, Cece and Philip could go home?" I asked, gently rubbing my finger against Cece's cheek and looking up at Jim.</p><p>"Sure." He nodded before gently putting Cece down and picking Philip up. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"So, I'm officially back in Scranton full-time, with Y/N and the kids." Jim smiled as he looked at me. I returned it and took his hand. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Jim made a huge sacrifice by leaving the sport business in Philadelphia to come back to Scranton, but I'm so glad that he did." I nodded. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Actually, I was making a huge sacrifice by leaving my family. One that I regret making." He admitted, looking at me. I gave him a small smile. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Anyway, we've basically been with each other twenty-four-seven since I got back and every moment that I'm not at work, I'm spending with Cece and Philip and I wouldn't have it any other way. We're having some great times, aren't we?" Jim smiled, looking at me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We had a great time this morning." I mumbled, trying not to smirk as Jim's eyes widened. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Y/N, oh my god!" He laughed. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"Has anyone seen Cece's moo-moo?" I sighed, rummaging through the diaper bag.</p><p>"Where did she have it last?" Jim asked as he cradled a crying Philip.</p><p>"If I knew that, I wouldn't have to search for it." I spoke.</p><p>"I'm only trying to help." Jim scoffed.</p><p>"What is Cece's moo-moo? What is a moo-moo?" Angela asked.</p><p>"It's what her plushy cow is called." Jim nodded.</p><p>"Why does she call it moo-moo?" Kevin asked. Jim and I looked at him.</p><p>"You're kidding, right?" I scoffed as Philip let out a shriek.</p><p>"Hey, hey, shh, bud, I know, I know." Jim cooed, gently cradling him as Cece ran into the conference room.</p><p>"Hey, Cece, no, come here, mommy is about to take you home." He called after her before starting to gently ease Philip into his stroller, making him cry more.</p><p>"I know, bud, I know, mommy is going to make you okay, Y/N, I'm going to get Cece." He nodded before rushing into the conference room.</p><p>"Okay-I found it!" I shouted, holding moo-moo up.</p><p>"Yes!" Jim laughed as he carried Cece out of the conference room.</p><p>"Okay, guys, I'll be back up in two minutes, I'm just going to help Y/N put Cece in the car." Jim nodded, carrying Cece out as I pushed Philip's stroller out. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>I buckled Philip into his car seat before standing up and heading to the other side of the car.</p><p>"Cece, sit still for daddy." Jim mumbled as he tried to buckle Cece into her car seat.</p><p>"Cece, sit still, please." He scoffed as she squirmed around.</p><p>"Ow! Cece!" Jim yelled as he shot up and gripped his hand.</p><p>"What did she do?" I asked.</p><p>"She kicked my hand. Hard." He nodded before leaning back down to her and quickly buckling her in.</p><p>"That's not okay, Cece, you don't kick daddy like that." Jim scolded before shutting the door and turning to face me before sighing.</p><p>"How am I punishing her?" I asked. He sighed and shook his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose.</p><p>"I'll do it when I get home since she kicked me. I don't know, I'll ban TV for today or something, I'll figure it out." He shrugged.</p><p>"Okay. I'll see you at home." I spoke.</p><p>"See you later." He replied, giving me a small smile as he kissed me.</p><p>"Have fun selling paper." I smiled as I opened the car door.</p><p>"Have fun dealing with those two." He returned, making me laugh as I climbed into the car and he headed back inside. <br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Jim and I just stared into the camera. Jim opened his mouth to speak before pausing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I love them both, so much, obviously. But having two kids under the age of three is the worst." Jim nodded, making me return it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Philip wakes up at around two every morning, and his crying wake</em>
  <em>s </em>
  <em>Cece up, and we both take certain shifts, so between us, we have four different sleeping schedules." I sighed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"And we're not sure if she's just going through a temper tantrum phase, or if it's because she's officially realised that she's no longer the centre of our attention, but Cece is currently out of control." Jim scoffed, shaking his head as he looked at me. I nodded in agreement. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I can't wait until they've moved out." I chuckled, making Jim laugh.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. "I'm not enough for you"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Pam is getting married." I smiled sheepishly, looking at Jim as he nodded. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yup. Not entirely sure how, given that she didn't want me to even propose to her..." he shrugged. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"But that was a long time ago, and since then, you've acquired a wife and two children, so I'd say that it all worked out." I smiled. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"True. Mind you, it might be kind of weird going to the wedding of my former best friend turned girlfriend, turned back to best friend, with my former best friend turned girlfriend turned wife." He chuckled. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's fine, we're all close. I'm looking forward to it." I nodded. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It must be said, though, I'm happy for her. She's marrying this lovely guy, Robert, who I believe that she started dating just after we got engaged." He spoke, looking at me. I nodded. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"He's made her so happy, so I'm looking forward to it." I smiled. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>"You ready, Y/N?" Jim asked as he gently put Philip into his crib.</p><p>"Yup. Where's Cece?" I asked, putting my earring in. Jim looked around.</p><p>"Erm,I don't-oh crap." He sighed as he rushed out of the open front door. </p><p>"Got her." He chuckled as he carried her back in.</p><p>"Cece, grandma's got breakfast, so you're going to stay here with her and Philip, okay?" Jim asked, putting her down.</p><p>"Okay." She nodded, chewing on her fist.</p><p>"You ready, Y/N? We're going to be late." Jim sighed.</p><p>"We're not going to be late." I chuckled.</p><p>"Bye, mom!" I yelled as we headed out of the front door.</p><p>"I feel like this is going to be weird." He sighed, climbing into the car.</p><p>"It'll only be weird if you make it weird, babe. Literally all it is, is us attending our best friend's wedding." I shrugged, climbing in the passenger side.</p><p>"I'll try." Jim sighed again as he started the car. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god." Jim awed as we pulled up to Pam and Robert's house.</p><p>"This place is massive." I chuckled, looking at the stunning white mansion.</p><p>"Yeah, it is." Jim nodded as he parked the car and we climbed out.</p><p>"This looks incredible." I smiled as we walked up the driveway that was decorated with flowers and fairy lights. My eyes widened as a man walked towards us, carrying a silver tray full of champagne.</p><p>"Mr and Mrs Halpert?" he smiled at us. I looked at Jim, making him look at me and nod.</p><p>"That is us." I chuckled.</p><p>"Miss Beesly has requested that you sit at the family table with her and Mr Caxton's families." He nodded. Our eyes widened as we looked at each other.</p><p>"Alright, then." Jim chuckled.</p><p>"This way, please." The waiter spoke before leading us through the back garden.</p><p>"Oh, my god, this place is beautiful." I gawped as we walked through the fairy lights and among the pristine tables covered in white table cloths and rose petals.</p><p>"Well, Beesly knows how to throw a good party." Jim chuckled, making me nod.</p><p>"Guys!" we turned around and smiled as Pam rushed towards us.</p><p>"Pam, you look incredible!" I squealed, making her laugh as she hugged me.</p><p>"Thank you. And thank you for being here, it means the world to me." She smiled.</p><p>"Hey, we're your best friends, we wouldn't miss it for the world." Jim spoke as he hugged her.</p><p>"The speeches are about to start, so this is your table." Pam spoke, pointing to a table.</p><p>"Thanks a lot, hun. Enjoy yourself." I smiled as we sat down.</p><p>"Thanks guys." She returned before walking off. I looked at Jim.</p><p>"Well it's beautiful so far." I chuckled.</p><p>"It really is. Why didn't we get married in our backyard?" Jim joked.</p><p>"Because we don't live in a freaking mansion." I returned, making him chuckle and nod.</p><p>"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Pam's fiance asked as he stood up and gently tapped his knife against his champagne glass, making everyone look at him.</p><p>"So, for those of you who are here for Pam rather than me, I'm Robert, and I just wanted to give a little toast before I marry the love of my life." He smiled, making everyone awe.</p><p>"So, I first met Pam three years ago in New York. She was nearing the end of a course at the Pratt Institute of design, and I had gone back to school and was majoring in business at Manhattan University." He started.</p><p>"Impressive guy." I chuckled, looking at Jim.</p><p>"Yeah." He nodded.</p><p>"For us, I truly believe that it was love at first sight. Within six months, we were considering moving in together. I made the call to leave New York and be in Scranton with her full-time, and it's the best decision that I ever made." Robert smiled. My smile dipped slightly at what he said and I gulped.</p><p>"I left everything behind to be with this woman. And it was the best decision of my life. So, here's to me and Pam." He smiled, raising his glass.</p><p>"To you and Pam!" everyone cheered as they raised their glasses. I gulped as I shakily held up my glass before downing the champagne.</p><p>"Woah, Mrs Halpert, go easy, we still have work after this." Jim chuckled. I halfheartedly returned it and looked down, making his smile dip slightly. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I looked down and fiddled with my wedding and engagement rings. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"During Robert's speech at the wedding, it made me think about how Jim literally gave up his dream career to come back to me and the kids. And it made me wonder if he really is happy." I admitted as I looked up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I mean, sure, he told me that he's happy, but he could easily be lying. I just can't bear the thought of him being unhappy because of something that I said, or the way that I made him feel whilst he was in Philly." I nodded, a tear leaving my eye.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>I stood in the bathroom, washing my hands. My eyebrows furrowed as I heard someone in the kitchen. I opened the door slightly and poked my head around, but my eyes widened as it was Jim on the phone.</p><p>"They want to buy the company? What?" he laughed, holding his hand to his hair. My eyes widened.</p><p>"Oh my god, that's incredible. Yes, I know what this means." He smiled. His smile dipped slowly.</p><p>"Three months? That's a long time." He chuckled nervously.</p><p>"Yeah, I know, but I nearly lost my wife due to my time in Philly, I can't be away from her for another three months, I can't do that to her." He gulped. I covered my mouth as I choked. Jim sighed and looked down.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm sure. I need to be here. Thanks, anyway. See you later." He mumbled before hanging up. He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. He sighed again before leaving the kitchen, allowing a tear to leave my eyes as I walked out of the bathroom. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>I sat at my desk, writing out sales. I looked up as Jim's cellphone began to buzz against the desk. My eyebrows furrowed slightly as he continued doing his work, ignoring the phone.</p><p>"Honey?" I asked, making him look up at me.</p><p>"Yeah?" he asked.</p><p>"You not going to get that?" I asked, nodding towards his phone. He looked down at it.</p><p>"Nah, it's just the guys from Philly again." He chuckled. I gulped as I bit back tears.</p><p>"Isn't this, like, the fifth time that they've called you today?" I asked.</p><p>"Yeah. I guess that I'm more missed there than I thought I'd be." He smiled before looking back down. I gulped and looked down as a tear fell from my eye.</p><p>"I need some air." I choked as I rushed up and out of the office, making Jim look at me. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>I stood outside the building, hugging myself as tears pricked my eyes.</p><p>"Y/N." I looked up and sighed as Jim walked towards me, holding my coat.</p><p>"Here, you'll freeze to death." He chuckled slightly as he put his arms around me and hung the coat on my shoulders.</p><p>"Thanks." I mumbled as I looked down.</p><p>"What's the matter? Hey, talk to me." Jim spoke softly, rubbing his hands up and down my arms. I looked at him with tear pricked eyes.</p><p>"Are you happy?" I choked. His eyes dropped.</p><p>"Of course I am, why would you even say that?" he scoffed gently.</p><p>"Because you gave up Philly for me and the kids, but you're getting constant phone calls from them, and Darryl, telling you how great it is and I'm worried that you'll resent me in the future for making you miss this, and..." I stopped. Jim looked at me.</p><p>"And what, Y/N?" he asked. I gulped as a tear left my eye.</p><p>"I'm worried that I'm not enough for you." I admitted. A tear left Jim's eye as I said that. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. I sighed and shook my head, moving out of Jim's grip as I walked back inside, wiping the tears away that had fallen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Jim's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Jim looked down, tears pricking his eyes. He looked into the camera and opened his mouth to speak, but then paused. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What do you say, when the person that you're in love with, tells you that they don't think they're enough for you?" he scoffed, shaking his head as a tear left his eye. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What's there to say to that? I don't...of course she's enough for me. She's always been enough for me." He choked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Can I ask for a favour? I know that you guys aren't meant to interfere, but I need to fix this." He scoffed, shaking his head. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sure. What do you need?" the producer asked. Jim sighed and nodded.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Moving to Philadelphia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Y/N's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>"How about a takeaway? Spend the night with the kids and then get Chinese food in for eight?" Jim asked as we got out of the elevator.</p><p>"That actually sounds amazing." I smiled as we walked into the office, making Jim laugh.</p><p>"Good, because that's what we're doing." He chuckled. I smiled as we walked past the reception desk and to our own desks.</p><p>"I'm going to go to the bathroom." I mumbled as I carefully slipped my rings off and put them in the box on my desk.</p><p>"Okay, babe." Jim spoke, giving me a small smile as I passed him and gently put my hand on his shoulder as I passed. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Jim's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>Jim looked at Y/N as she disappeared into the kitchen.</p><p>"Pam, she's gone!" He yelled as he shot up and took Y/N's rings from her box.</p><p>"Brian gave me these." She spoke, giving Jim the pile of photos.</p><p>"Awesome." Jim smiled before looking at the camera.</p><p>"Thank you, guys, thank you so much." He smiled at the crew before rushing into the conference room and shutting the door. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Y/N's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>I walked back into the office and my eyebrows furrowed as Jim wasn't at his desk.</p><p>"Pam, where's Jim?" I asked.</p><p>"In the conference room." She shrugged. I returned it and nodded as I sat down and opened the box. My eyes widened.</p><p>"Oh, my god, no, no, no." I mumbled, immediately starting to rummage through my stuff.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Pam asked as she rushed to me.</p><p>"My rings are gone." I choked.</p><p>"Oh, god. I'm sure that they couldn't have gone far." She spoke.</p><p>"I always take them off to wash my hands, I always put them in the box, and they're always there when I get back." I choked.</p><p>"It's going to be okay, we'll find them." Pam nodded.</p><p>"We paid a lot of money for those rings, Jim is going to kill me." I groaned, putting my head in my hands.</p><p>"It'll be okay. Like I said, he's in the conference room if you want to talk to him." She spoke. I nodded, a tear leaving my eye as I stood up.</p><p>"Oh, god." I choked as I went to the conference room and opened the door. I gasped as I walked in. Hundreds of pictures from the documentary were plastered on the walls, showing all of the scenes that Jim and I had been in. I put my hand over my mouth as I looked at the pictures, ranging from us kissing and hugging, to when he proposed and when Cece and Philip were born. I smiled to myself, tears rolling down my cheeks as I stared at the precious images. Suddenly, I heard a cough behind me. I turned around and my eyes widened slightly as Jim was down on one knee, my engagement ring in the original box that sat in the palm of his hand.</p><p>"Jim, what...what are you doing?" I asked.</p><p>"I'm showing you that you are enough for me, despite what you might think." He nodded, making me choke and smile. He looked at the box.</p><p>"Two years ago, I got down on one knee and proposed to you with this ring. What I never told you was that I bought this ring a week after we started dating, because that's how quickly I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." He admitted. I smiled at him as tears left my eyes.</p><p>"I can't believe that you kept the box." I spoke, laughing and making him chuckle.</p><p>"Of course I did." He nodded as he stood up, gently taking the ring and placing it onto my finger.</p><p>"Nine months later, you gave birth to our beautiful daughter. Do you remember that day?" he smiled, looking at the photos of that day on the wall.</p><p>"Of course I do. The most painful twenty hours of my life." I chuckled, making Jim smile.</p><p>"A month later, we promised each other that we were going to spend the rest of our lives with each other. That we were going to love each other through everything. That, apart from when Cece and Philip were born, was the best day of my life." He nodded, tears pricking his eyes as he took my wedding ring out of his pocket and gently slid it onto my finger. I looked up at him as tears ran down my face.</p><p>"I did all of this to show you how much you mean to me. You're everything to me. So, when you said that you didn't think you were enough for me, that broke my heart." He nodded, looking at me as a tear left his eye. I gulped and looked down.</p><p>"You are more than enough. You are my life, Y/N. Without you, I'd have literally nothing. So, if I made you ever think that you're not enough for me, I am so, so sorry." He scoffed, shaking his head as tears left his eyes. I gave him a small smile as tears left my own eyes.</p><p>"I love you more than anything. And don't you ever forget it." He smiled. I returned it before taking his face and kissing him passionately. He returned it instantly, wrapping his arms around me as he deepened the kiss.</p><p>"I love you more than anything too." I whispered against his lips, making him smile.</p><p>"Do you believe now that you're enough for me?" he mumbled quietly.</p><p>"I do." I nodded. He smiled before leaning down and kissing me again. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I looked down, trying to hide my smile as I fiddled with my rings. I looked up at the camera. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What Jim did was incredible. I love him so much and what he did proves that he still feels the same. Which make me feel better about what I did." I nodded. I bit my lip. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't tell Jim, but I put our house up for sale and I'm looking for houses in Philly. That's where his business is, so, guess what." I smiled. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We're moving to Philly." I admitted, biting my lip in an attempt to stop my smile from growing. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Jim pulled up onto the driveway and we got out of the car.</p><p>"Come on, my gorgeous wife." Jim smiled, making me chuckle as we climbed out of the car. I smiled to myself as he took my hand. Suddenly, our front door opened and our realtor walked out, followed by a couple. My eyes widened.</p><p>"Carol, what are you doing here?" I gulped.</p><p>"I'm sorry, they were an hour late." She sighed.</p><p>"What's going on?" Jim asked. I looked at him.</p><p>"Please don't be mad at me." I gulped.</p><p>"Mad at you for what? Y/N, what's happening?" he scoffed. I sighed.</p><p>"I put the house up for sale a week ago, and I've been looking at houses in Philly." I admitted. Jim's eyes widened slightly.</p><p>"What are you saying?" he scoffed. I looked at him.</p><p>"I'm saying that I'm ready to move our family to Philadelphia so that you can be a part of your sports company." I admitted. Jim's eyes widened and he choked as he held his hands to his head.</p><p>"Are you mad at me?" I gulped. He looked at me.</p><p>"Am I mad? Hell no. You're saying that you're willing to give up our lives here to pursue my business. How can I be mad at that?" he laughed. I returned it slightly.</p><p>"I'm ready, Jim." I spoke.</p><p>"Are you sure?" he choked. I nodded and bit my lip.</p><p>"What you'll do in Philly will be amazing. I can finally get that job as an elementary school teacher, Cece and Philip will have the lives that they deserve. I'm ready to do this, as long as I do it with you." I nodded. Jim smiled, a tear leaving his eyes as he tightly wrapped his arms around me.</p><p>"I love you. So much." He choked, a hand in my hair.</p><p>"I love you too. And I trust you with this. Make a life for us." I nodded. He pulled away and laughed, making me smile as tears of happiness ran down his face. He gently took my face before smashing our lips together. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"We're moving to Philly!" Jim laughed into the camera before looking at me. I returned it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I can't wait. I'm finally going to get to be a teacher, Jim will be the co-CEO of his company, which means that we can have our dream house, and Cece and Philip can have the lives that we want for them. It's going to be perfect." I smiled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Literally the only downside is that we're leaving our lives in Scranton behind, including our lives at Dunder Mifflin." Jim nodded, tears pricking his eyes as he looked at me. I returned the nod. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's the only bad thing about all this. We're leaving the place where we fell in love. We're leaving the place where we started a family. We're leaving our lives, but we're leaving in the hopes of better lives." I spoke, a tear leaving my eye. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I didn't think that that was possible, but it will be." Jim nodded, looking at me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We'll have a good life in Philly." I smiled. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We will." He returned as he took my hand.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Jim and I walked into the office.</p><p>"Morning, guys." Pam smiled at us.</p><p>"Morning." Jim smiled as we put our stuff down at our desks. Jim looked at me.</p><p>"You ready to do this? Because once we do this, there's no going back." He nodded, looking down at me. I gave him a reassuring smile.</p><p>"I'm ready." I nodded. He gave me a small smile and kissed my head before knocking on Michael's door.</p><p>"Come in." his muffled voice sounded. Jim looked at me as he opened the door and we walked in.</p><p>"Ah, the office's Romeo and Juliet!" Michael laughed.</p><p>"That's us." Jim chuckled nervously as we sat down.</p><p>"What can I do you for?" Michael asked. Jim looked at me and took my hand.</p><p>"Michael, we're leaving Dunder Mifflin." Jim admitted. Michael's smile dipped slowly.</p><p>"What?" he asked.</p><p>"We're moving to Philadelphia so that Jim can get back into his sports business, and I've gotten a job there as an elementary school teacher. This is our last week." I spoke, a lump in my throat. Michael looked at us.</p><p>"Wow. Um, I don't really know what to say to that." He admitted.</p><p>"And you don't have to. But since we're leaving at the end of the week, obviously we have to tell people, and we wanted you to be the first to know." Jim nodded. Michael gave us a small smile.</p><p>"Well, thank you, I appreciate that. God, I can't believe that you're leaving." He laughed as tears pricked his eyes. I nodded as I felt tears welling in my own eyes.</p><p>"Michael, we just want to say that you've been an incredible boss, and us making this change isn't in any way a reflection of our feelings towards our jobs, or you. It's fair to say that this was an extremely tough decision to make for both of us." Jim chuckled, a tear leaving his eye as Michael nodded.</p><p>"Don't worry, I understand. You'll both be missed, greatly." He nodded.</p><p>"Thanks, Michael, that means a lot." I replied as a tear fell from my eye. He nodded and gave us a small smile as he stood up and held out his hand. Jim shook it before letting me shake it.</p><p>"It's been an honour working with both of you." Michael spoke.</p><p>"It's been an honour having you as a boss." Jim nodded. Michael returned it and gave us a small smile. Jim gently put his hand on my lower back and led me out of the office. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"The thing that I find funny about this entire thing, is that this was just meant to be a stop over to another job." I nodded, chuckling slightly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Instead of it being that, it turned into the place that I stayed for six years. It turned into the place where I found my family." I nodded. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I met my husband, and the father of my children here. I met the love of my life here." I smiled, tears pricking my eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Not to mention you guys. Because of you, I'll get to watch myself develop, and fall in love. My kids will be able to see the moment that their parents fell in love. I couldn't ask for a more perfect end to our time here." I choked. </em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">Jim's P.O.V</span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Tears pricked Jim's eyes as he looked into the camera. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Imagine going back and watching a tape of your life. You can see yourself change, and make mistakes, and grow up. You can watch yourself fall in love, watch yourself become a husband, become a father. You guys gave that to me, and that's an...amazing gift." He smiled, tears leaving his eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I sold paper at this company for twelve years. My job was to speak to clients on the phone about quantities and types of copier paper. Even if I didn't love every minute of it, everything I have, I owe to this job. This stupid, wonderful, boring, amazing job." He smiled.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Goodbye, Dunder Mifflin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Today, we celebrate the end of Jim and Y/N Halpert's time at Dunder Mifflin." Michael nodded, looking at us as we all grasped plastic cups of champagne. Tears pricked my eyes as I smiled at Jim.</p><p>"Jim." Michael spoke.</p><p>"Yes." Jim nodded. Michael took a deep breath and smiled at him.</p><p>"You joined us twelve years ago. You were just some spotty kid, straight out of college, who took the first job that he saw. But you know what? I'm so glad that you did. Because you have blossomed right in front of my eyes. I have watched you go from some kid who didn't care about this job, to an amazing husband, an amazing father, an amazing paper salesman." Michael nodded. Jim nodded and smiled, a tear leaving his eye.</p><p>"And now you've started your own business. I feel like my kid has grown up." He spoke, a tear leaving his own eye. I swallowed my tears as I looked at Jim.</p><p>"Thank you, Michael, for everything. You're the reason that I'm the salesman I am today." Jim nodded, a tear leaving his eye. Michael gave him a thanking smile before looking at me.</p><p>"This is going to be even harder." He chuckled, making everyone smile.</p><p>"That's what she said." I smiled, making Michael laugh.</p><p>"Y/N, you joined us only six years ago, but it feels like you've been part of our family forever." He started, making me smile and bite my lip as tears left my eyes.</p><p>"You have developed into an amazing saleswoman. When you first started, I watched you struggle to make a sale every day. Now, it's a bad day for you if you make twenty sales in a day. Much like Jim, I've watched you develop into an incredible wife, mom, and just a great person overall. And I wouldn't trade that for the world." He smiled.</p><p>"Thank you. I've loved being your employee for every second of it." I nodded. Michael nodded and smiled at me. I gulped as I looked at Jim, his glassy eyes matching my own.</p><p>"I guess that this is it, everyone." He nodded, tears leaving his eyes.</p><p>"Good luck, guys. Don't forget to call." Pam spoke, tears also in her eyes.</p><p>"We'll call every day." I smiled, making her return it.</p><p>"So long, guys. So long, Dunder Mifflin." Jim smiled as we started to leave.</p><p>"Bye, guys. We love you." Phyllis smiled.</p><p>"We love you so much." Kevin agreed.</p><p>"Keep in touch." Oscar spoke.</p><p>"Bye, guys." Andy smiled.</p><p>"Bye, everyone." I smiled as we walked out. <br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Jim and I walked to the car, hands joined.</p><p>"That's the hardest thing that I've ever had to do." Jim nodded, his face stained with tears.</p><p>"Agreed, and I've given birth twice." I smiled, making him laugh as we climbed into the car. We shut the doors and just sat there for a moment. Jim looked at me.</p><p>"I can't believe that I'm about to do this. I've worked there for twelve years. I thought that I'd die in that place, yet I'm leaving it." He scoffed. I sighed and nodded, placing my hand over his.</p><p>"I know that it's scary. But we're about to start this amazing new chapter of our lives, in our dream city, with our dream jobs, with the people that we love. With our family. It's going to be amazing." I smiled, tears rolling down my cheeks. Jim returned it and nodded before leaning forward and kissing me. I returned it, holding his face. He pulled away and smiled as he started the car.</p><p>"Let's do this." He nodded. I returned it and smiled as I looked at the building behind us.</p><p>"Goodbye, Dunder Mifflin. Thank you for everything." I choked.</p><p>"Goodbye, Dunder Mifflin, Scranton. We love you." Jim smiled as he started to drive. I smiled and took his hand as he drove through the parking lot, and through the gates for the last time. I looked behind us once more and choked as the building got smaller and smaller as we drove further away, away from the building we'd grown to love, for the last time.</p><p>"Goodbye, Dunder Mifflin." I whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>